Final Twilight Evangelion
by BerlapSack
Summary: A retelling of Neon Genesis Evangelion using original characters and a somewhat similar element, but a different story.
1. Phase 1: Titan Attack

**Phase 1 - Titan Attack**

The year is 2019. The city of Tokyo-3, it's construction coming along smoothly, is calm and quiet. However, somewhere below it, the same cannot be said. An alarm blares throughout a military facility, as operatives bustle about, as if looking for something. Elsewhere, a young boy, tears streaming down his cheeks, is fleeing from a group of these operatives, using a stolen access card to create shortcuts for himself. As he rounds a corner, he sees another group of men in suits and briefly freezes, before darting into an elevator just across from him. Believing the boy to be trapped, the men radio to their apparent leader, an older man who is sitting with a slightly younger man in a office tucked away deep in the facility. The commander orders the squads to wait on each floor that the elevator stops in, to see which floor the boy is moving to. The younger man wonders out loud if the boy will be of any use to them anymore. The older man doesn't respond. Meanwhile, a group of operatives is waiting in front of the elevator door of the top level of the facility. The elevator has passed by all the other levels, and there is no other place for it to go. Slowly, the doors open. However, as the operatives step inside, they realize that the boy is no longer inside, and a service panel on the elevator's top is open. The men determine that the boy has gotten into the air ducts, but are unable to find him in the twisted maze. Their commander tells them to call off the search inside the building, and expand it out wards. Leaning back in his chair, he says that Alpha is lost to them. The younger man stands, sliding his glasses up his nose, and gestures with his hand, stating that Beta is still a viable option. In the direction which the man had gestured, a young girl is standing silently, her face partially hidden by shadows.

Three years pass since the incident at the facility. A teenager wheels his bike out of a woodshed, pushing it along a dirt driveway next to a humble mountain cottage. An older woman calls out to the boy, calling him Tetsuo, and reminds him to pick up eggs while he is out. Tetsuo nods and smiles faintly, telling her that she shouldn't eat so much eggs, as the doctor has already told her. Climbing onto his bike, he rides off, waving to the old woman as he heads off toward a nearby town tucked away in the mountains. His trip is uneventful, picking up a few things for back at the cottage, and running a few errands for the old couple that he lives with. Tetsuo takes the time to get some lunch at a noodle stand, before getting back on his bike, and riding back up to the cottage. As he approaches it however, he notices a big black car sitting in the dirt driveway, and stops his bike. Staring at the car for a few moments, he looks up to the cottage, to see a pair of men in suits, talking to the old lady. A look of stunned anger crosses his face, as the old woman spots him, waving him over. The two men in suits turn to face him, just as he turns his bike around, and speeds off in the opposite direction, throwing the groceries off to the side. The two men quickly make their way to their car, and drive off in pursuit of him. Tetsuo looks over his shoulder and curses, realizing that he can't outrun the car on the main road. He sharply turns his bike onto an off road trail, hoping to lose the car in the woods. The car turns onto the trail after him, but has a difficult time keeping up due to the roughness of the trail. Eventually, Tetsuo is able to cause the car to spin out, avoiding a collision with a tree. Tetsuo thinks he is safe as he attempts to make his way back to the main road, but freezes as he sees the exit is entirely blocked off by more black cars. Stopping his bike several yards away, he glares as men in suits climb out of the car, instructing him to surrender immediately. He starts to turn his bike around, but stops when one of the men fire a warning shot into the air with his gun. Cursing, Tetsuo slowly raises his arms into the air, as a pair of men in suits restrain him, and throw him in the back of one of the cars.

A few hours pass, and the black sedans are making their way down a road, toward Tokyo-3. Tetsuo is still in the back of one of the cars, his hands and feet binded. Despite his anger, he quietly stares out the window, knowing that there's no point in saying anything. As they drive along, Tetsuo notices a sports car parked to the side up the road quite a bit, with what appeared to be a woman standing outside it. As they approach, Tetsuo's eyes narrow, as if he recognizes the woman. The sedans pass the woman and the sports car before pulling over to the side as well. One of the men opens the door, and tells Tetsuo to step out. Slowly, Tetsuo rises out of the car, his back to the woman. The men unbind Tetsuo, as the woman calls out to him. Rubbing his wrists and shaking his head, he steps around the car, and toward the woman, his head slightly lowered. As he gets close, the woman smiles at him, asking him how the trip was. Tetsuo blows her off, calling her Ayako and asking her why NERV came calling all of a sudden. Ayako sweatdrops, saying that if he hadn't hid himself so well, they wouldn't have had to send professional agents to go find him. She then asks him to get into her car, and that she'll explain things as they go. Tetsuo gives her a long hard look, before wordlessly climbing into the passenger's seat. Ayako sighs, looking up into the sky, and wonders if they'll be on time.

Elsewhere, in the facility beneath Tokyo-3 known as NERV, Eiko Maekawa is tracking movement beneath the ocean, saying that a large unidentified object is making it's way toward Tokyo-3. The Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces, or JSSDF, is deployed, setting up an armed perimeter along the coast line. A general invited inside NERV states that his forces will be able to deal with the threat, and that NERV will have wasted time and money for something that wasn't even required. As the unidentified object gets closer and closer to shore, the general orders his forces to open fire on it, hoping to take it out quickly. The deployed forces unload their arsenal, giving the unidentified object all they've got. However, the object shows no sign of slowing down, in fact speeding up. As it bursts from the waters, it's energy signature is confirmed and Eiko confirms it to be a Titan. Commander Kazuhiro, leader of NERV, gives the Titan the codename Tethys, and asks the JSSDF general if he still wishes to engage this enemy. Cursing, the general blows him off, deploying his aerial forces to assist in the attack, as Tethys pushes through the coastline forces. As Tethys makes it's slow path toward Tokyo-3, it becomes abundantly clear that the JSSDF's forces are having little to no effect on it. The general refuses to give up, however, and appeals to the UN to allow him to use a N2 Mine to put down the Titan for good. Commander Kazuhiro watches on, content with being patient. The UN gives it's approval, and the general opts to use it immediately, while the Titan is still a good distance away from Tokyo-3. A flyby is executed, and the N2 mine is dropped directly onto the Titan, causing a colossal explosion.

On the highway approaching Tokyo-3, Tetsuo witnesses the explosion in the distance. He turns to Ayako, who comments on how the UN actually decided to blow an N2 Mine. Tetsuo asks her if 'they' are finally here. Ayako looks at him briefly, and responds that there would be no other reason for NERV to come looking for him after three years. Tetsuo says that he'll never get into Alpha again, and Ayako says that if worse comes to worse, she supposes he won't have to, leaving Tetsuo somewhat confused.

Back at NERV, the JSSDF general is boasting about the strength of the N2 Mine, as early sensor readings cannot find any sign of the Titan. However, there's a sudden spike and energy, and visual is finally restored, revealing that the Titan is still alive, although somewhat injured. The general is stunned, but Commander Kazuhiro doesn't seem surprised. After a short phone call from the UN, the general announces that full control of the situation has been handed over to NERV immediately, giving Commander Kazuhiro full control. The commander immediately calls for 'EVA-Beta' to be deployed, to intercept the Titan.

Ayako's sports car tears through Tokyo-3's empty streets, when the ground starts to rumble. Looking out the window, Tetsuo sees first-hand the visage of the Titan. Ayako grimaces and wonders out-loud where EVA-Beta is. Tetsuo blinks, but before he can inquire about EVA-Beta, the Titan fires a blast of energy from it's hand, which nearly hits them. Ayako swerves and struggles to keep control of the car, as the Titan aims again. Tetsuo's eyes lock on the Titan, as he clenches his fists. Just before the Titan can fire, it is suddenly tackled by large armored robotic-like construct. Tetsuo appears shocked, asking Ayako if this is EVA-Beta. Ayako responds that it is, but the pilot isn't in any shape to last very long. She then pulls the car onto a section of the road that appears different from the rest. As Tetsuo watches the Titan battle EVA-Beta, the car shakes, as the road below them lowers into the ground, into a 'tunnel' of sorts.

Meanwhile, the Titan batters EVA-Beta, which seems unable to properly defend itself. Yasuo Morita, another NERV operator, tells the commander that Beta's pilot is badly wounded, and cannot survive much longer. The commander notices on a separate camera monitor that Ayako has finally arrived and stands, telling Yasuo to call Beta back, and that prepare shortly for Alpha's launch. Yasuo is and the other operators look between each other in shock and confusion, as the commander disappears from his position behind them. Yasuo gives Beta the order to retreat, and Beta manages to make it's way to a deploy chute similar to the one Ayako escaped down, collapsing as it lowers into the ground.

Elsewhere, Ayako's car has finally come to a stop in what appears to be a huge hangar. As Ayako and Tetsuo climb out of the car, they are greeted by Keiko Takeda, who appears to be some sort of a scientist if her lab coat is any indicator. Keiko gives Ayako grief for taking so long, and Ayako complains about how well Tetsuo hid himself. Keiko eyes Tetsuo, and asks him how he's been all this time. Tetsuo barely acknowledges her, offering up a single world to explain how he's been: "free". Keiko cocks her head to the side, then shrugs, asking the two to follow her as she steps onto an automated lift. The two follow, Tetsuo much slower then Ayako. As the lift travels along the track, Keiko explains the situation to Ayako, telling her how the JSSDF was unable to slow the enemy down. Ayako asks about Beta, and Keiko comments that for the time being, it's been called back. This alarms Ayako, as it means that Tokyo-3 is at the mercy of the Titan. Keiko nods, and looks over to Tetsuo, saying that it appears that they only have one hope now. Tetsuo doesn't appear to hear them as he takes in the sights of the hangar, as if recalling old memories. They finally come to a stop alongside a catwalk placed in front of a pair of huge steel doors. As the three climb onto the catwalk, Keiko turns to Tetsuo, asking him if he knows why he's here. Tetsuo tells her that was a stupid question.

Keiko quirks her brow, as the huge doors slowly open, revealing the head of a massive construct similar to EVA-Beta. Standing on a platform above the construct is Commander Kazuhiro, who welcomes Tetsuo home. Tetsuo scoffs, comparing NERV to being more like a casket then being home. The commander tells Tetsuo that he has to pilot Alpha, that the future of humanity is at stake. Tetsuo scowls and shouts, asking why he should help NERV, after all that's happened. He continues, saying that he refuses to be their puppet, and that he won't pilot Alpha. The commander shakes his head, and tells him he doesn't have time for cowards. He uses a radio to call the infirmary, telling them to prepare Beta's pilot for combat again. Ayako steps up beside Tetsuo, resting her hand on his shoulder and begging him to reconsider. Tetsuo slaps her hand away, asking her for a reason why he should help. She grabs him by the collar, and tells him if he doesn't, then he'll be haunted by the consequences for the rest of his life.

Before he can respond, a team of medics comes hurrying down the catwalk with a stretcher, Beta's pilot on it. As Tetsuo looks to the pilot, he recoils in shock and horror, seeing who it is. Haruko Isshiki, Beta's pilot, is bandaged up, and can barely move. Tetsuo stops the stretcher and leans over Haruko, asking her why she agreed to become an Evangelion pilot desperately, telling her that she should of stayed away from this place. Though weak, Haruko is able to whisper a reply, telling Tetsuo that she wanted to be strong like him. The whole facility shakes, as Tethys is causing buildings from the sheltered Tokyo-3 to collapse in on NERV. Tetsuo holds the stretcher steady, even shielding Haruko from falling debris with his own body. He slowly looks up at the commander, a look of sheer hatred and contempt masking his face. He tells the commander that he'll pilot Alpha, but only for Haruko. No one else. The commander smiles faintly, saying that any reason is enough.

Shortly thereafter, Tetsuo is inside EVA-Alpha, still in his normal clothes. As the entry plug fills with LCL, he quietly compares it's scent to blood. Back in the main control room, the operators are stunned to see that Tetsuo is able to immediately sync up with Alpha, stating that it took Haruko years to get the same numbers with Beta. Ayako is surprised as well, but Keiko appears to have expected it. After going through all the motions, Ayako asks Tetsuo if he's ready to deploy. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he mutters a poem under his breath, almost inaudibly. The crew in the control room are confused, and Ayako tells Tetsuo to respond. Tetsuo opens his eyes, a look of determination crossing his face as he tells Ayako he's ready to fight. EVA-Alpha is then launched, rising up through the deployment tunnel quickly, and appearing before the Titan as EVA-Alpha comes up from the street.


	2. Phase 2: Rage

**Phase 2 - Rage**

As Tetsuo gains his bearings inside the 'cockpit' of EVA-Alpha, Ayako attempts to give him a rundown of what needs to be done to properly pilot the unit. Tetsuo snaps at her, telling her he's fully aware of how to handle Alpha. Ayako sweat drops, while Keiko informs Tetsuo of the firearm Alpha was launched with. However, Tetsuo ignores the large machine gun, instead deploying his progressive knife. Keiko is surprised, and demands to know what he's doing. Tetsuo informs her that he's never liked guns, and won't start using them now. Keiko, exasperated, looks to the commander, but the commander simply waves his hand and tells her to let Tetsuo be. Staring the Titan down, Tetsuo prepares himself to attack. Suddenly, EVA-Alpha lunges for wards, it's knife poised to strike. Ayako attempts to warn Tetsuo not to rush into battle so fast, but it's too late. Tetsuo is bearing down on the Titan fast, when suddenly it rushes to the side quickly, avoiding the cutting edge of his progressive knife. Tetsuo grunts, attempting to swing Alpha around quickly, but is too late as the Titan slams it's 'fists' into EVA-Alpha's side, sending it crashing into the ground. Tetsuo is rattled and curses, complaining about being rusty with the controls. He quickly manages EVA-Alpha to it's feet however, narrowly avoiding another attack from the powerful Titan.

Eiko informs Ayako that Tetsuo's synchronization is fluctuating, as if Tetsuo's concentration was broken. Ayako tells him to calm down, that getting too excited in the EVA is only going to hurt him. Tetsuo blows her off, letting out an angry shout as he charges the Titan again, this time landing a direct hit with the knife. Burying the blade to the hilt, Tetsuo rips it up wards out of the Titan, before slashing for wards with it again. However, the Titan is prepared, and catches EVA-Alpha's arm, gripping it tightly. Tetsuo tries to break free, but is unable to as the Titan crushes EVA-Alpha's forearm, causing it to drop the knife. Tetsuo cries out in pain, gripping his own forearm, as if it too was broken. Ayako explains that his arm isn't really broken, and that it only feels like that because of his connection with the EVA. The Titan lands a few more solid hits on the EVA, before whipping it into the air, dislocating it's arm in the process. Tetsuo groans in agony, clutching his arm gingerly as his EVA rises into the air. Before it can fall back down, the Titan then fires a blast of energy at EVA-Alpha, nailing it in the back and burning away it's Umbilical Cable, the EVA's power source, forcing it onto it's limited battery power. EVA-Alpha crashes into the ground and rolls a bit. Amazingly though, Tetsuo manages to pull it back on it's feet, crimson rising up around his face as blood spills out from his mouth into the LCL.

Keiko informs the commander that Tetsuo has suffered internal injuries, and can't last much longer if the Titan continues to assault him. Ayako tries to convince Tetsuo to use the firearms they have built for EVA use, to keep his distance from the Titan while they try to establish another power port for EVA-Alpha. Tetsuo refuses though, saying that he's only underestimated the Titan's power, and didn't expect such a harsh battle. Saying he knows better now, he gathers up a large piece of rubble from a destroyed building, using it as a makeshift club as he throws EVA-Alpha at the Titan again, bringing the cement pillar down onto the Titan's 'face'. The attack seems to have no effect though, and the Titan uses this opportunity to grab EVA-Alpha by the head, it's hand enveloping the unit's face. It squeezes the EVA's head, causing Tetsuo tremendous amounts of pain.

Eiko panics, saying that Tetsuo's vitals are going haywire, while the Titan slams EVA-Alpha into the ground over and over by it's head. Tetsuo's cries of pain echo throughout the control room, before static overtakes his signal. The control room operators can only watch on in horror on the main display as the Titan twists the EVA's neck violently before hurling it's limp form into the ground. Ayako tries to regain contact with Tetsuo, but the control room seems to have lost all contact with him. Even his vitals are no longer showing up, making Ayako fear that Tetsuo has died. Just then, the commander rises to his feet, and orders Yasuo to open a comm link to EVA-Alpha. Yasuo tells the commander that they've lost all contact with the EVA, but the commander is firm. Once Yasuo opens the link, the commander speaks, saying that he knows Tetsuo is alive in there. He calls Tetsuo weak, and that it was a mistake to ever bring him back. He continues, saying that an infant could have piloted EVA-Alpha better. The control room crew seems shocked and appalled over what the commander is saying.

Meanwhile, inside EVA-Alpha, Tetsuo's limp body sits there, his head hanging down as he struggles to breath. The commander's words echo in his ears as he manages to clench his fist weakly. The commander continues his verbal assault, telling Tetsuo that because of him, everyone was going to die. That humanity was doomed. That everything Tetsuo held dear was going to be erased from existence. And this included Haruko. Immediately after the commander says this, the monitors in the control suddenly sparked to life again, Tetsuo's vitals suddenly spiking, his blood pressure dangerously high. His synchro-rate had also gone off the charts, edging beyond 100. Keiko and Ayako are shocked, unable to grasp what is happening, but the commander simply sits back down in his seat, quietly smirking to himself. EVA-Alpha rises to it's feet slowly, it's arms hanging at it's sides limply, and it's head bowed.

Inside, Tetsuo is quietly shaking, his knuckles white as he grips the controls tightly. His chest heaves, the commander's words still ringing in his ears. Then, his mind clears, as only the sound of a gun cocking it's trigger enters his head. Finally, Tetsuo throws his head back and lets out a guttural, feral like roar, his eyes going red. In turn, EVA-Alpha's head snaps back, it's jawpeice snapping open as it too lets out a howl similar to Tetsuo's. Everyone in the NERV control room, save for the commander, watches on in stunned awe. EVA-Alpha whips it's damaged arm out to the side, and with a sickening snap, repairs itself. It then focuses it's glowing eyes on the Titan, which just then fires a blast of energy at it. EVA-Alpha bends it's body back wards, avoiding the blast narrowly before snapping back up and throwing itself at the Titan. The Titan tries to avoid the EVA, but it's speed is too much as the EVA slams into it, sending it skidding back along the ground on it's back. Tetsuo growls angrily, and demands that EVA-Alpha's assault knuckles be deployed immediately.

Eiko wastes no time, sending the pair of massive spiked 'brass' knuckles up a deploy chute nearby EVA-Alpha. The Titan attempts to rise up, but EVA-Alpha lands a stiff kick to it's mask-like face, sending it sprawling back down. EVA-Alpha then slams it's fists into the assault knuckles, clenching them tightly. Standing there, Tetsuo waits for the Titan to get back up, as if wanting it to see what was coming. As the Titan rises, Tetsuo drives the EVA's spiked fist into it's face, sending it stumbling back wards. He continues the pressure, constantly punching it over and over, the spiked knuckles piercing the Titan. It attempts to fight back, swinging it's arms at EVA-Alpha, only to be swatted aside. Tetsuo finishes his assault by uppercutting the Titan, sending it crashing back into the ground. Before it can recover, EVA-Alpha stands over it, slamming it's feet into the Titan's shoulder and grasping it's arms. With a vicious roar, EVA-Alpha rips the Titan's arms clean off, showering the battlefield in odd colored blood.

In the NERV control room, Eiko covers her mouth, feeling sick as the sight of the Titan's blood. Ayako is sickened by Tetsuo's viciousness, wondering where all this anger suddenly came from. Keiko remains quiet, shooting a look up to the commander who doesn't seem to notice. Back on the battlefield, EVA-Alpha continues the carnage, thrashing the Titan with it's own arms before hurling them aside. EVA-Alpha then leaps up into the air, seeming poised to strike down with a vicious knee. However, before the EVA can strike, the Titan throws up an AT Field. EVA-Alpha crashes into the field, Tetsuo letting out a grunt. The NERV operators are surprised by this, Keiko confirming that it is the same sort of protective barrier that the EVAs can generate. Stopping EVA-Alpha only for a moment, Tetsuo cries out angrily as his EVA summons forth an AT Field of it's own. Then, amazingly, it uses it's AT Field to force open the Titan's AT Field. Landing on top of the Titan, EVA-Alpha pins it down with it's knees, and begins to viciously assault it. Driving it's spiked knuckles into the Titan's face over and over, Tetsuo acts as if he's possessed.

Chunks of the Titan's mask like face fly up all around as it's obliterated, as Eiko flees from her position, gagging. Amazing, despite it's face barely being existent anymore, the Titan is still alive. Seeing this, Tetsuo drives his EVA's fist into the Titan's exposed core, cracking it. What's left of the Titan's eyes suddenly light up, and it seems to try to form around the EVA, attempting to encase it. EVA-Alpha blocks with it's hands though, keeping it pried open. As the Titan keeps this attempt up, EVA-Alpha growls, and digs it's fingers into the Titan's flesh. Tetsuo leans for wards in his seat, as if feeding off of EVA-Alpha's rage despite his injuries. As both Tetsuo and the EVA release a horrible roar, EVA-Alpha draws it's arms apart viciously, ripping the Titan in half down to it's core. The core resists for a few moments, before splintering, releasing a tremendous explosion of light. NERV briefly loses contact with the EVA as the explosion engulfs both the angel's remains and the EVA itself. Slowly though, the EVA reemerges from the debris and smoke. Suddenly, it's jaw snaps shut again, and it collapses, as Tetsuo's vitals suddenly become critical again. As he drifts into unconsciousness, the panicked voices from the control operators fade from his ears, until all he can hear is a single voice, a girl quietly singing. He closes his eyes, wondering if this is what death feels like.

When he reawakens, he finds himself in a hospital bed, bandaged up. Slowly pulling himself up, he looks around, finding himself indeed in what appears to be a hospital. Looking up at the TV in his room, he watches a news report which seems to completely gloss over what happens. Tetsuo shakes his head, muttering about how NERV is able to bury everything, before pulling himself out of the bed. He limps outside his room, and looks around. A hospital bed is wheeled past him, and Tetsuo is startled to see Haruko on it. He starts to follow after, but stops after a man in glasses emerges from a elevator. The man in glasses steps over to Haruko's bed, and seems to talk to her. Tetsuo balls his fists up, narrowing his eyes as the man in glasses then briefly looks up to him. Just then, Ayako walks up behind Tetsuo and rests her hand on his shoulder. She tells him that he's been unconscious for a few days, and he shouldn't be up and about so soon. Tetsuo turns to face her, telling her that he feels fine. He then asks where his clothes are, and Ayako directs him to the dresser in his room. Tetsuo steps back inside to change, closing the door behind him. Ayako shakes her head and sighs, wondering how Tetsuo was able to recover so quickly from his injuries.

A little later, Ayako is leading Tetsuo out of NERV, telling him about the nice apartment that's been set up for him. Tetsuo says that he doesn't care about that sort of thing, and that a simple one bedroom apartment would be fine for him. Ayako asks him why he's such a downer, and Tetsuo snaps at her to mind her own business. Giving him a narrow gaze, Ayako calls Keiko up, and tells her that Tetsuo will be transferring to her apartment to live instead. Keiko tries to protest, but Ayako hangs up on her. Tetsuo is furious, demanding that she change things back, but Ayako gives him a look that freezes him then and there, telling him that she's still his superior, and what she says goes. Snorting, Tetsuo rubs his nose and waves his hand in the air, telling her to whatever she wants. As the two climb into Ayako's car, Ayako tells him that she wants to show him something before they head home.

A short drive later, Ayako pulls her car up along a road that overlooks the somewhat barren Tokyo-3. Tetsuo asks her why they're stopping here, and Ayako tells him to look over at the city. As they watch on, buildings suddenly start to rise up from the ground, filling up all the empty space that was once there. Tetsuo, for the first time since coming to Tokyo-3, seems disarmed, showing honest interest in the process. He comments that he thought they'd never be able to make Tokyo-3 work like that. Ayako nods, stating that the city is well protected against Titan attacks by withdrawing the majority of the buildings into the ground. This way, the damage is minimized. Nodding slowly, Tetsuo looks to the side, and asks Ayako when Haruko became a EVA pilot. Ayako runs her hand through her hair, and tells him that she volunteered shortly after Tetsuo left. Tetsuo looks down at the ground, and mutters that it is his fault after all. Ayako rests her hand on Tetsuo's shoulder, telling him that it was Haruko's decision, and she would have done it even if he had been around. Tetsuo sighs and looks up again, saying that all he ever wanted to do was protect her, but he wasn't even able to do that. Ayako shakes her head, and tells him that he can do it now. Tetsuo looks to her, and smiles faintly before looking back over the city. He says that he'll never forgive 'him'. Ayako sighs, and says that that issue is between Tetsuo and 'him'.

Elsewhere, Commander Kazuhiro is standing in a dark room, facing a rather ominous council, held by video conference. The man who seems to be the leader, Lukas Brauer, admonishes the commander for the costs of maintaining the EVAs, as well as fixing the damage done to Tokyo-3. Another unnamed member informs the commander that NERV's tab would bankrupt a small country. A third member then inquires as to why the Human Instrumentality Project has been delayed so much. The commander addresses the committee, admitting that NERV has had a rocky start, but is now back on the track that it fell from three years ago. He continues, defending NERV's high cost, saying that the EVAs are necessary for the instrumentality project to continue. He then informs the committee that 'Alpha' has found it's 'Gekido Trigger', which should make things much easier to maintain as the project progresses. The committee warns the commander that they'll be watching closely, but excuse him from the time being. As the commander walks out of the room, the man in glasses passes him silently. The commander looks behind him, informing the man in glasses that SEELE is growing restless. The man in glasses waves his hand dismissively, saying that they won't dare do anything drastic as long as it appears that NERV is doing their job. The commander shakes his head, telling the man in glasses that it's a dangerous juggling act that they are playing out. The man in glasses chuckles, and carries on.


	3. Phase 3: Heartless

**Phase 3 - Heartless**

Following their trip to the city limits, Tetsuo and Ayako pull up outside the apartment building that Ayako lives in. Gathering some bags of groceries Ayako picked up along the way, the two head up to her apartment. Outside the door, some boxes are sitting, filled with Tetsuo's personal belongings from the mountain cottage he had been living in. Tetsuo voices his displeasure about other people going through his things, and Ayako asks him if he'd prefer it if they had just left his stuff there. Tetsuo quiets up, still frowning, and Ayako comments that he needs to lighten up. Opening her door with a keycard, she tells Tetsuo to mind the mess inside as she had recently moved in herself. As the two step inside, Tetsuo sees the utter chaos of Ayako's apartment and cringes. He compares it to a pigsty under his breath, as Ayako walks him along to the kitchen. She asks him to put the groceries in the fridge. Opening the fridge, Tetsuo is thwarted by the vast amount of beer that Ayako has stockpiled. Tetsuo shakes his head in disgust, unable to believe how Ayako lives her life. He makes room in the fridge by shifting the cans around, just barely able to make a space for the groceries. As he finishes up, Ayako mentions that there's one last thing to clear up. He turns around, to find Ayako gazing at him intensely. She challenges him to a series of rock-scissor-paper games to divide up the weekly chores. Glancing around, Tetsuo brushes her off, offering to do all the chores since they would be otherwise left undone if left to her. Ayako sweatdrops and remarks how blunt Tetsuo can be sometimes. She brushes it off though, as it gets her out of doing any of the chores. They sit down to dinner, which to Tetsuo's remarkable dislike, is composed entirely of pre-packaged meals, and noodles. Ayako seems to have no problems with these as she digs in, but Tetsuo picks at his food, wondering how long he will have to put up with this sort of life. Over dinner, Ayako mentions that NERV has taken the opportunity to enroll Tetsuo into school, as he hadn't finished his studies before he originally left. Tetsuo responds that he'd be surprised to see anyone in school after the Titan attack. Ayako shakes her head and replies that if worst comes to worst, they'll just place whoever's left into a single class. Tetsuo rubs his nose and says he doesn't want to be put into the same class as freshmen, but Ayako states that it'd be good for him, for the social interaction at the very least. Tetsuo rests his head in his hand and stares down into his meal, starting to question his decision to stay.

A week later, Tetsuo's transfer to the local school goes through, and he attends class. Sure enough, nearly the entire school is empty, with it's students moving away from Tokyo-3 in the wake of the Titan attack. Whoever remained had been herded into a single class, and Tetsuo was the oldest one there. Feeling out of place, he sat in the back of the classroom by himself. The first day went by uneventfully, and on the second day, he learned that Haruko too was in this class. However, it had been a long time since Tetsuo had a real conversation with her, which made Tetsuo feel awkward. So remained isolated in the back of the class. Haruko seemed to share the sentiment, as she remained by herself as well. As class progressed, and the teacher discussed the events of the 2nd Impact (or at the very least, the media approved version), the students began to mull and whisper among themselves, as somehow someone had learned that Tetsuo was the pilot of EVA-Alpha. The teacher was quick to put an end to the distraction, but after the class, a group of students approached Tetsuo in the back, asking him if the rumours were true about him. Tetsuo, visibly uncomfortable with the attention, admitted to being the pilot of EVA-Alpha. This caused a wave of excitement over the class, as the rest of the students started to ask him questions about his battle. Tetsuo attempted to brush them off, but they were persistent. This was all cut off when a sharp heavily accented voice cut in over the other students, accusing Tetsuo of not knowing anything and calling him stupid. Tetsuo looked over to the doorway where the voice came from. A boy, who clearly looked out of place to the rest of the class seeing as he was American, was leaning on the frame of the door, glaring at Tetsuo. Akiko Kobayashi, the class president, gives the boy grief for missing a whole week of class without permission, and identifies him as Toby Gilfreed. Toby ignores Akiko and marches over to Tetsuo's desk, slamming his hand down on the surface and demanding that Tetsuo go outside with him. A boy steps up beside Toby and tries to convince him to calm down, apparently Toby's friend. He tells the boy to shut up, identifying him as Toshio. Tetsuo rises to his feet and meets Toby's angry glare with a look of cold indifference, before stepping outside.

Once outside, Tetsuo asks Toby what all this is about. Toby tells him to shut up and listen good. He then explains how he and his family transfered over from the U.S., and were only in Tokyo-3 for a few days when the Titan attacked. He continues, saying that his little sister got hurt real bad during the fight, and had to go to the hospital. Because his father had just arrived at NERV and was new, he was busy with work, leaving only Toby to visit his sister in the hospital. He says that he doesn't mind visiting her, but worries that she might end up all scarred, or worse. He then focuses his gaze on Tetsuo, and asks him if he knows who's fault that is. Tetsuo remarks that he doesn't know, but has a feeling that Toby is going to tell him. Toby scowls and points accusingly at Tetsuo, saying that because he had to go all crazy and stomp around the city so recklessly, his sister got hurt. He continues, saying that just because the other kids in class are impressed doesn't mean he is. Tetsuo stares at Toby for a short moment, before shrugging and apologizing about Toby's sister. This only enrages Toby further, who grabs Tetsuo by the collar tightly and gets face to face with him, yelling at him and asking him if he really thinks just apologizing is gonna make up for almost killing his sister. Toshio tries to calm Toby down, but Toby won't have anything of it. Tetsuo looks into Toby's eyes and asks him if his sister can still talk. Toby stares at him angrily, unsure of where he's going. Tetsuo continues, asking him if his sister can still laugh, feel, and love. Toby growls, demanding to know what any of that has to do with the situation. Tetsuo then replies that Toby should consider himself lucky that his sister is even still alive, and that if he hadn't piloted EVA-Alpha, that Toby's sister would probably be dead, so he doesn't get why Toby's so worked up. Toby can't believe his ears, and even Toshio is shocked by the utter coldness in Tetsuo's words. Toby bunches his hand up and swings an angry fist at Tetsuo, but Tetsuo catches his arm by the wrist, and pushes him back. He tells Toby that he's sorry about his sister, but nothing can be done about it, so Toby shouldn't get all worked up over something that's already done. Toby is ready to snap at this, and Toshio attempts to hold him back. The encounter is brought to an abrupt end when the class president, Akiko, breaks things up. Toby warns Tetsuo that it isn't over between them as he storms off. Tetsuo adjusts his collar and fixes his hair, before glancing at Toshio wordlessly. Toshio seems kind of disgusted by Tetsuo's words, and heads off with Toby.

Later on at NERV, Tetsuo is conducting some training inside EVA-Alpha to get the rust off his pilot skills. Ayako asks him how things have been from inside the operational command center. Tetsuo remarks that he's memorized all the important locations around the city, such as weapon equipped buildings and emergency power sources. Ayako corrects herself and says that she meant about school. Tetsuo replies that school is about what anyone can expect from school, and leaves it at that. Sensing that he doesn't want to talk about it, Ayako walks him through the gunfighting training Tetsuo's about to begin. Tetsuo questions why he even has to use the guns, admitting that he's terrible with them. Ayako tells him that it's necessary to learn how to use them, to avoid heavy damage from melee combat, such as the damage EVA-Alpha suffered in the first Titan battle. Tetsuo shakes his head and dismisses it, saying that he's ready. Ayako and Keiko then begin the operation, generating a VR version of the Titan Tetsuo previously fought. As Tetsuo struggles with controlling his gunfighting abilities, Keiko remarks that she's surprised Tetsuo stuck around after the encounter with the Titan. Ayako admits that she's kind of surprised herself, and that Tetsuo doesn't really seem to care at all about the situation with the Titans. Keiko openly wonders if Tetsuo feels guilty about abandoning Haruko, forcing her to step up her training with EVA-Beta. Ayako shrugs, saying that Haruko would have eventually become Beta's pilot no matter what, so she can't understand why that would be a contributing factor. Keiko quietly shrugs, as if keeping something to herself, while Tetsuo is finally able to take down the virtual target.

Later on, back at Ayako's apartment, Ayako is taking a shower after a long day at NERV. As she washes up, Tetsuo arrives home as well, holding a bag of various fresh produce and meats. Noticing Ayako in the shower, Tetsuo shakes his head and starts to clean up around the apartment, as he had been doing all week. While cleaning up, he comes across a notebook with the header Project E on the front. Curious, he looks over his shoulder to make sure Ayako isn't coming out of the bathroom before flipping through the notebook. He discovers that Ayako has been taking notes on his every day life, including events that she couldn't possibly have been witness to, which means that he's being spied on. Tetsuo scowls, feeling as if Ayako only wanted him to live with her so she can keep a tight leash on him. Slamming the notebook shut, he returns to the kitchen to prepare dinner. A little later, Ayako and Tetsuo are seated at the dinner table. Ayako takes a long pull from a can of beer, and looks over the food that Tetsuo has prepared. Ayako is impressed, commenting that the food looks like it was made like a professional chef. Tetsuo mumbles, saying that he picked up cooking for half a year while living away from NERV. Ayako jokes that she can get used to gourmet food every day, and digs in. As they eat, Ayako tells Tetsuo that his progress with Alpha has been incredible, and that all he really needs to work on is his speed reacting to orders. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, before stating that it's not his fault, and that he doesn't like listening to needless orders when his objective is clear. He continues, saying that the only reason he's even piloting Alpha is to help out Haruko, and that if it was up to him, both he and Haruko would be living very far away from NERV. Ayako is rather surprised by this, and admonishes him for thinking like that, saying that mankind is relying on him to protect them from the Titans, and if he keeps acting like he doesn't care, he's going to get himself killed. Tetsuo takes a bite from his food, then flatly states that his death is irrelevant. Ayako frowns and slams her beer can down on the table, standing up. She yells at Tetsuo, telling him that while he might not care about his death, everyone at NERV doesn't feel the same way. She continues, saying that he has a responsibility now and can't just throw his life away. Tetsuo shoots Ayako a cold gaze and rises to his feet, turning and heading out of the kitchen. Ayako asks him where he thinks he's going, and Tetsuo states that he gets it. That all he needs to do is destroy the Titans. That that's all NERV cares about. Then he heads off to bed, leaving a bewildered Ayako behind to ponder what just happened.

The next day, Tetsuo is hanging out on the roof of the school during lunch time, looking down over the courtyard as he eats his lunch. He ponders how he reacted to the notebook the previous night, and figures he was probably harsh on Ayako, and that she was most likely ordered to have him move in with her. He further thinks that he should have expected such actions from NERV, and that Ayako is likely just trying to do her best to make him feel comfortable while doing her job. As he considers apologizing, someone behind him calls out his name. Looking over his shoulder, he spots Toby standing there, along with Toshio who sheepishly waves. Tetsuo rubs the bridge of his nose annoyedly and asks the two what they want this time. Toby clenches his fist and waves his hand, asking Tetsuo why he'd want anything from him. Tetsuo replies that if Toby doesn't want anything from him, then he looks awfully silly coming up to the roof to get angry at him for nothing. Toby scowls and gets in Tetsuo's face, telling him that he hates his guts, and wants to do something about it. Tetsuo shakes his head, asking Toby if he's really so bored that all he has time for is to pick fights with him. Tetsuo steps forward and continues, saying that if all this was still about Toby's sister, then he apologizes, and that he won't be so rusty in battle anymore. However, he then adds that it's the last time he's going to apologize for his actions, and that he doesn't really care about how some strange foreigner likes or dislikes him. Continuing, he says that he already answers to enough people in his life, he doesn't need to answer to Toby. As he goes to walk away, Toby says he can't just run away from this and that he demands Tetsuo to confront him. Tetsuo pauses and turns to face Toby. He asks Toby if he wants to punch him, adding that it's fine with him that he does. But he then adds that Toby only gets one shot, and hopes Toby can kill him with one shot. Because if he can't, he'll get Toby back, no matter what happens. Tetsuo steps right up to Toby, his piercing gaze fixed on Toby's eyes as he states that it's his job to fight big destructive monsters. That he has to put his life on the line for others. So facing down Toby was absolutely nothing in his book, not even a blip on the radar. So he dares Toby to do his worst, but warns him of the consequences. Shaking with rage, Toby is hesitant. There seems to be a deadlock until it is broken up by Haruko, who quietly interjects herself to tell Tetsuo that they've received a emergency call. She then hurries off, with Tetsuo quickly following. Toby stares in anger and disbelief, while Toshio comments that Tetsuo is kind of scary.

At NERV, the operators in the main control room are tracking the movement of a new Titan, codenamed Menoetius. Ayako curses the luck of having a Titan attack while the commander is away, then orders NERV personnel to prepare for level one combat. Tokyo-3 rumbles as it shifts into combat mode, important buildings slipping underground. Ayako then asks Tetsuo if he's ready in EVA-Alpha, as it prepares to deploy. Tetsuo is silent, leaning back in the cockpit and mouthing the words to an unknown poem. Ayako repeats herself, and Tetsuo tells her that he's not deaf, he's ignoring her, and that he's perfectly fine for battle. Ayako sweatdrops and mutters about Tetsuo's bad mood, while Keiko gives her a questioning look. Ayako shakes her head and asks Ichiro if word has gotten through to the commander about the attack yet, and Ichiro responds that they're still having difficulty contacting the commander. Ayako sighs and says it can't be helped, and they'll have to press on. She orders the city's automatic defenses to deploy, to see if they can slow down this Titan. Hidden turrets and cannons activate along the coast as the Titan approaches, and opens fire on it. Like last time however, they have little effect. Keiko comments on how that action was a waste of taxpayers money. Ayako sweatdrops and tells Keiko to get off her back, and that she's deploying EVA-Alpha now.

Meanwhile, in a underground shelter, Toby and Toshio are hanging about, awaiting for the emergency situation on the surface to resolve itself. Toshio complains about how the news is being blacked out again, and shows Toby the automated message they're showing on TV channels with his portable TV/camera. Toby comments how dumb that is, since everyone pretty much knows what's going on, but Toshio continues to complain, saying how he really wants to see NERV's giant robot in action. Pondering to himself, he whispers to Toby that they should sneak out to see what's going on. Toby calls him a nut case, but Toshio says that they have just as much chance of dying in the shelter as they do outside. He also adds that Toby owes Tetsuo for all the rotten things Toby said to him. Toby mutters, saying that Tetsuo said some pretty rotten things too, but Toshio comments that he only said that as a reaction to what Toby said, so it doesn't count. Toby grumbles, and agrees to go along with Toshio. The two tell Akiko they have to go to the bathroom, and sneak out.

Back at NERV, Keiko is giving Tetsuo a final briefing, telling him to use the EVA's rifle to take out the Titan from a distance. Though he doesn't care for it, he accepts the order anyways, and EVA-Alpha is launched. On a nearby hilltop, Toby and Toshio are keeping low while Toshio gets his camera ready. They spot the Titan approaching through the city, and Toshio gleefully films it. Toby meanwhile makes a face, and says the Titan is pretty disgusting. Toshio spots EVA-Alpha as it rises up from the street, armed with it's rifle.

Inside, Tetsuo takes a deep breath, repeating Keiko's instructions over and over in his head. Clutching the rifle, EVA-Alpha spins around from behind it's launch port and opens fire on the Titan. However, he gets carried away and wildly fires, not letting up and kicking up a great deal of smoke as a result. Ayako calls him a spaz and tells him to let up, since he can't see the Titan with all that smoke. Eventually, the rifle runs out of ammo, and Tetsuo stands there, wondering if he finished it off. Then, without warning, a pair of energized whip like appendages lash out, slashing the empty rifle in half and knocking EVA-Alpha into a building. Tetsuo grunts and curses, while Toby sweatdrops, saying that it's not wonder his sister got hurt. Ayako deploys another rifle for Tetsuo, telling him to use it. However, Tetsuo blows it off, saying that he doesn't feel like using something that's completely useless. As he pulls the EVA up, the Titan suddenly bursts out from the smoke with a vicious assault. Tetsuo grits his teeth and manages to avoid the attack. The Titan presses the assault, but Tetsuo is too fast, evading each lash. The last attack severs his EVA's umbilical cord however, again forcing his EVA to rely on internal battery power. Ayako informs Tetsuo that he has less then five minutes to beat the Titan and that he has to hurry up. Distracted by Ayako, Tetsuo hesitates and is caught by the Titan, which wraps one of it's energized whips around EVA-Alpha's ankle and hurls it into the air.

Toby and Toshio are horrified, as the EVA is hurled directly at the hill they are hiding on. They scream in fear as they watch on, the EVA coming closer and closer. It crashes painfully into the hill, Tetsuo grunting painfully and coughing a bit. He quickly recovers and checks his sensors for any damage inflicted. He then notices on one of his view screens, that Toby and Toshio are cowering between the EVA's massive fingers, terrified but otherwise uninjured. Ayako is dumbfounded, wondering what the hell those two were doing there. There is little time to think though, as the Titan is again upon EVA-Alpha, looming over it with it's whips poised to strike. Tetsuo curses, realizing that if he dodges, Toby and Toshio will die. So he does the only thing he can think of. He grasps the Titan's whips with the EVA's hands and holds them in place. The energy coursing through the whips start to melt the armor on the EVA's hands, causing Tetsuo incredible burning pain in his own hands. Toby asks Toshio why Tetsuo doesn't just get the heck out of there, and Toshio responds that if Tetsuo moves, then he and Toby are as good as dead. Time continues to run down on EVA-Alpha's battery life, with Tetsuo caught between keeping his classmates alive, and saving himself.


	4. Phase 4: Gone Walkabout

**Phase 4 - Gone Walkabout**

Tetsuo continues to struggle with the newest Titan to attack Tokyo-3, clutching onto the energy charged whips it uses as weapons. Ayako implores him to gather his bearings and get back up, but Tetsuo responds that if he screws up, the two kids nearby will be crushed. Toby and Toshio watch on in fear, unsure of what is going to happen to them. Tetsuo curses, realizing that he's low on options to fix the situation, and decides to take a risk. Activating the manual entry plug release, Tetsuo deploys the entry plug out. Ayako and Keiko are both surprised, demanding to know what Tetsuo is thinking. Tetsuo ignores them however, and speaks over a speaker inside the EVA to Toby and Toshio, telling them to hurry up and get inside the plug before they get themselves killed. The two hesitate for a moment, but hurry when Tetsuo shouts at them again. Ayako is furious, telling Tetsuo that civilians are not permitted to be inside the EVA at any time, but Tetsuo tells her he'll worry about that afterwards. Toby and Toshio climb into the entry plug, and splash into the LCL as Tetsuo brings it back inside the EVA. The two are stunned by their surroundings, but quickly notice Tetsuo at the controls. Toby is angry that he's been rescued by his enemy and starts to say something to him, but Tetsuo tells them both to be quiet, as he's busy.

Back at NERV, warning alarms are popping up all around as irregularities in the EVA's signals are reported. Keiko remarks that it's no wonder, as Tetsuo's introduced two foreign bodies into the LCL, which manages the signals between the pilot and the EVA. Ayako scowls and calls Tetsuo an idiot, telling him that he's jeopardized himself and the rest of the city with his recklessness and unwillingness to follow orders. This angers Tetsuo, and causes the EVA's signals to spike as the EVA's legs come up and kick the Titan back wards, away from it and the hill it was stuck on. The Titan crashes into some empty buildings nearby, as Tetsuo pulls the EVA to it's feet. Ayako orders Tetsuo to fall back to a retrieval port, but Tetsuo ignores her, turning off the comm. Toby and Toshio are stunned, and Toby asks Tetsuo what he thinks he's doing, and that he needs to follow orders. Tetsuo tells him to shut his mouth if he wants to get out of this situation alive, and that he's sick and tired of listening to people he doesn't even want to be around telling him how to what he's trained to do almost all his life. Toby and Toshio are both rather surprised by this, previously having no idea how long Tetsuo was involved with the EVAs. Ayako tries to reestablish contact with Tetsuo, but has no luck as he's turned off the EVA's comm entirely. Keiko remarks that Tetsuo is pretty handy at on the fly adjustments, considering his ability to cut off all communications. Ayako is less then impressed as continues to try to get back in touch with Tetsuo. Tetsuo watches as the Titan begins to recover from being thrown. He tells the two behind him to brace themselves, as he draws EVA-Alpha's progressive knife from it's shoulder. Ayako is beside herself as she witnesses this on the monitor, wondering what's going through Tetsuo's mind to mount an offensive with so little energy left. With a shout of determination and anger, Tetsuo lurches EVA-Alpha forward, charging directly at the Titan with the progressive knife poised to strike. Toby and Toshio cling to each other for dear life, letting out a fearful cry. Ayako and Keiko watch the proceedings with baited breath, hoping that Tetsuo has some sense of what he's doing. However, the Titan is prepared for the attack, and suddenly lashes out with it's energy whips, impaling them through the EVA's thin midsection with little effort. Tetsuo grunts in agony, the progress of his EVA halted as the Titan lifts it in the air slightly.

Ayako lets out a frustrated and worried groan, calling Tetsuo a foolish brat over and over under her breath. Toby and Toshio are terrified, fearing that they might be close to death. However, Tetsuo refuses to give up. Ignoring the blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth, he grabs hold of the Titan's energy whips with the EVA's free hands, and in a display of stubbornness and iron will, pulls the EVA up along the energy whips, causing himself even more pain as he inches closer and closer to the Titan itself. Ichiro, one of the NERV computer operators, is appalled by this, asking out loud if Tetsuo is going to make a habit of making her queasy. Ayako doesn't answer, her eyes locked on the monitor, and the countdown of EVA-Alpha's batteries. He only had less then a minute left, and was already badly damaged. In her mind, she wonders just how far Tetsuo is willing to go to prove a point. Back in the EVA, Toshio is trying to offer Tetsuo words of encouragement as he continues to pull the EVA-Alpha along the energy whips. Toby is silent however, watching on with a somewhat serious expression. Keeping an eye on the life of his batteries, Tetsuo realizes that he has little time left and decides to throw caution into the wind. He yanks sharply on the energy whips, pulling the Titan closer, then with a yell drives his progressive knife into the Titan's exposed core. There's an explosion of sparks and energy as he does so, and the two are locked together, both seeming to try and gain the upper hand with it's assault. The energy in the whips courses erratically, sending waves of agony through Tetsuo. He doesn't let up though, slowly driving the progressive knife deeper into the core. As the EVA's batteries expend the last of their energy, the Titan finally falls silent, it's core damaged beyond recovery. On the flip side, EVA-Alpha is completely immobile, all of it's power spent. Ichiro relies that both the Titan and the EVA are inactive to Ayako, who quietly watches on, a serious frown on her face. In the EVA, Tetsuo breathes heavily, exhausted from the encounter. Toshio asks him if he's okay, and Toby interrupts, saying that the hero is always okay. He continues on, saying that Tetsuo is a menace that doesn't listen to orders and would rather put innocent people at risk to finish the Titans off. Toshio tries to tell Toby to back off, and that isn't the way to talk to someone who just saved their lives. Toby snorts and says that the only reason Tetsuo saved them is so the people he works for wouldn't get sued. Tetsuo leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He informs Toby that if it was deemed necessary, the death of two kids could easily be swept under the rug, and that he had no obligation to save either of them. He continues, saying that while he saved Toshio because he wanted to, he only saved Toby for the sake of Toby's sister, saying that it would be a tragedy for the only person who visits her to end up dead. Toby is enraged by this, saying that the only reason she's in the hospital is because of him, to which Tetsuo replies that if Toby doesn't like the way he handles things, then Toby can protect his sister from the Titans himself. Toby clenches his fists angrily, but falls silent, as Tetsuo loses himself in thought.

Later on, Ayako meets with Tetsuo in the pilot's locker room after he's cleaned and dressed up. She's extremely unhappy with him, but he doesn't seem to care. Ayako asks him why he disobeyed orders to retreat, and what he was thinking letting civilians into the EVA. Continuing, she says she can forgive Tetsuo making sure his classmates were safe, but asks him what would have happened if he was unable to defeat the Titan. Tetsuo drapes a towel over his shoulders quietly, and turns to face Ayako. Glancing at her a moment, he simply apologizes for his actions, and nothing more. Ayako isn't happy with this, reminding Tetsuo that she is his commanding officer, and that he has an obligation to listen to her orders when she gives them. Tetsuo drops down on a bench and looks up at Ayako, telling her that he understands, and that after all, all he is is another piece of equipment for NERV to use, a pilot that Ayako can push around and nothing more. Ayako is caught off guard by this and asks him what he's talking about. Tetsuo replies, telling her that he found the notebook she had been keeping on his daily life. Continuing, he says he was curious why Ayako wanted him to live with her at first, and even suspected that she had wanted to try and make things like they were before. Chuckling dryly, he adds that he was almost relieved that all she wanted to do was keep an eye out on him, saying that it gives him a reason to continue hating NERV. Ayako scowls and steps up to Tetsuo, slapping him across the face. She yells at him, asking him what kind person he thinks she is. Tetsuo seems genuinely surprised by the slap, and remains silent while rubbing his cheek. Ayako calms down a bit, and tells Tetsuo to go home and get some rest. Tetsuo stands up, and walks out of the room, while Ayako guiltily looks away. A little while later, Tetsuo is sitting on his bed in Ayako's apartment, a guitar sitting on his lap. He strums a few notes, while gazing off at nothing in particular. Shaking his head, he rises to his feet, and grabs his coat. Pulling it on and slipping his guitar strap over his shoulder, he scrawls a note on a piece of paper, and leaves it pinned on his door. He then leaves the apartment.

The next day, Ayako and Keiko are seated in the test control area of NERV. Ayako is holding the letter Tetsuo wrote, while Keiko looks it over. Ayako admits that she can't understand Tetsuo's handwriting, and wonders how someone so smart can have such terrible writing. Keiko ignores her comment, and tells her it says "Gone Walkabout. Don't wait up". Ayako winces, and Keiko asks what it's about. Ayako admits that Tetsuo wasn't home when she got there, and that he hasn't yet returned. Keiko isn't impressed, asking why Ayako didn't report that Tetsuo was missing sooner. Ayako replies that she didn't want to get NERV officially involved since that entitled some pretty harsh punishment for Tetsuo. Keiko calls her irresponsible, saying that if a Titan attacked with Tetsuo gone, there would only be Haruko left to pilot an EVA, and both her EVA and Haruko herself were still beat up from the last encounter they were in. She continues, saying that they have no choice but to report the situation to the commander. Ayako protests, but admits she wouldn't even know where to begin to look for him.

A few days pass, with no sign of Tetsuo. At school, Toby lounges back in his desk, staring out the window. He openly wonders how Tetsuo is doing. Seated nearby, Toshio guesses that he was hurt during the fight, which is why he hasn't been in school. He then asks Toby if he's worried about him. Toby snaps a reply at Toshio, telling him not to be stupid. He continues, saying that he was just wondering. Toshio shrugs, and asks Toby if it's bothering him so much, why doesn't he ask Haruko about him. Haruko, still bandaged up, glances up from her work at the two at the mention of her name. The two sweat drop and look away, Toby admitting that Haruko kinda scares him. Toshio agrees, saying that she's got weird eyes.

Later on, back at Ayako's apartment, Ayako returns home to an eerily quiet setting. Flicking the lights in the apartment on, she glances over at Tetsuo's door, which hasn't changed since she took the letter from it. Still, she checks in the room to see if had returned. Upon finding nothing, Ayako sighs and goes to her room, sitting at her desk. Flipping through the Project E notebook, Ayako wonders to herself if this was all her fault, and if slapping Tetsuo was the wrong thing to do. Rubbing her eyes, she wonders where Tetsuo is and what's going through his mind.

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, Tetsuo wanders through a field aimlessly, his hands in his pockets and his guitar strapped to his back. Watching the sunset, he shakes his head and sighs, thinking to himself how stupid and dramatic it was for him to run off the way he did. He knows that everyone at NERV is going to be angry at him when they find him, and that they WILL find him eventually, considering this time around he's not even trying to hide. Continuing to walk, Tetsuo maintains the thought that he needed to clear his mind of all the chaos that surrounded his life over the last month. He wanted things to go back the way they were before the Titans attacked, but knows how unrealistic that is. Tetsuo rests by a tree, rubbing his feet. As the dusk sky slowly turns to night, he realizes that the longer he keeps running, the greater the risk of a Titan attack. He resolves to stay out for the night, then call up NERV in the morning from a pay-phone to come get him. As he sits there, he notices a campfire, and a tent nearby. Curious, he stands and walks over to investigate. He doesn't see anyone around, but notices the food cooking over the fire. His stomach growling, he admits to himself that he hasn't really had anything to eat in the last couple of days, and wonders if the camper would be willing to share. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a gun cocking behind him, and a voice tells him to get his hands up. However, rather then complying, Tetsuo turns to face his would-be attacker, his arms folded across his chest. Toshio stands there before him dressed in combat fatigues and holding a replica assault rifle. Toshio laughs sheepishly, and says that Tetsuo is awfully brave to just turn around like that without knowing if the gun was real. Tetsuo replies, saying that Toshio doesn't have the voice of a killer. Toshio asks Tetsuo if he can really tell that from his voice, to which Tetsuo admits that he can't, and that he was just pushing his luck. The two share a somewhat awkward laugh, before Toshio asks Tetsuo what he's doing out in the middle of nowhere. Before Tetsuo can answer though, his stomach growls loudly. Toshio rubs the back of his head, and offers to share his dinner with Tetsuo. A little later, the two are seated around the fire, eating. Toshio tells Tetsuo that he goes out into the wilderness sometimes and pretends to be a commando behind enemy lines. Rubbing the back of his head, he asks Tetsuo if he thinks that's weird. Tetsuo shrugs and replies that he pilots a giant robot for a living, so he doesn't find anything weird anymore. Toshio chuckles, and admits that he's jealous of Tetsuo, getting to pilot a big robot. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that it's not something to be jealous of, and that most of the time he doesn't have a say in what he does. Toshio rubs his nose and replies that it can't be that bad. Tetsuo shrugs and admits that it probably isn't, but it always feels like that at the worst times. Feeling awkward, Toshio switched the conversation onto the topic of Tetsuo's guitar, asking him if he plays. Tetsuo nods, saying that he got into it a few months ago, and had gotten pretty good at it. Toshio asks him if he'd be willing to play a song, but Tetsuo replies that he's not really in the mood. Toshio presses the request, and Tetsuo relents, setting his food aside and placing the guitar in his lap. Before he play a note though, a group of men in NERV jackets and sunglasses approach the two, calling out Tetsuo's name. Toshio is startled by this and turns on them, aiming his replica gun at them. This startles the men, but Tetsuo shouts out that Toshio's gun isn't real. Wearily, the men move their hands away from their guns. Tetsuo slips the guitar back over his back, and finishes his meal up, while the men advance. A helicopter flies overhead, as one of the men tells Tetsuo they're here to take him back to NERV, asking him if that's okay with him. Tetsuo sets the empty food dish aside and stands, asking them if he really has any choice. He starts walking with them toward the helicopter, as Toshio watches on in confusion.

A little later, Tetsuo is sitting in a chair in a empty room, waiting for Ayako. Noticing the cameras all around, he thinks to himself that they're not taking any chances with him anymore. Sighing, he wonders just how angry Ayako is with him, picturing fire coming out of her mouth. Just then, the doors to the room open, and Ayako steps in, surprisingly calm. She looks Tetsuo over, welcoming him back and asking him if he's still angry. Tetsuo shakes his head, and confides that he wasn't angry to begin with, then apologizes for running off. Ayako is quiet for a moment, then asks Tetsuo if he wants to be EVA-Alpha's pilot or not. Tetsuo's eye twitches, and he replies, saying that he never asked to be the EVA's pilot to begin with, and that he wasn't doing it because he enjoyed it. Continuing, he adds that it's not a question of wanting to pilot it, it's a question of needing to, that people were counting on him to protect them, and that he wasn't going to turn his back on them just to make himself happy. Ayako shakes her head and tells Tetsuo that he didn't answer the question. She pauses for a moment, then says it's fine if he doesn't want to pilot it. Tetsuo looks over at Ayako, raising an eyebrow. Ayako then tells Tetsuo to go back to the tourist town he had been living in. Tetsuo blinks, staring at Ayako and asking her what she's saying. Ayako tells him that it's for his own good, that at the rate he's going, he'll end up killing himself in battle or worse, admitting that a pilot as reckless as him was nothing but trouble for NERV. Tetsuo rises to his feet, a shocked expression on his face, and demands to know who would pilot EVA-Alpha if he left. Ayako admits that it would hurt to lose him, but says that they still have Haruko, and EVA-Beta to fall back on. Tetsuo protests viciously, saying that Haruko is in no shape to fight if a Titan showed up later, or the next day. Ayako tells him that they'll deal with that when the time comes. She then apologizes to Tetsuo for pulling him out of the life he had made for himself and putting him in such a difficult situation. Adding that Tetsuo should just forget about the EVAs and NERV, she bids him farewell and walks out of the room, leaving a stunned Tetsuo in her wake. Balling his fists up, Tetsuo furiously kicks the chair he was sitting in, splintering it against the wall as Ayako walks down the hall with her head bowed.

The next day, Haruko and Keiko are walking down a hallway in NERV with the man in glasses, Akira Kimura. Keiko informs Akira that Tetsuo will be departing Tokyo-3 later in the day to return to the town they found him in. She sighs, and also informs him that they still haven't found a replacement to pilot EVA-Alpha, and openly doubts that they ever will. Kimura waves his hand in the air, stating that NERV was always prepared for a situation like this, stating that if worst came to worst, they could just brainwash Tetsuo, and bring him back. Keiko states that brainwashing could cause issues with synchronizing, and Akira replies that they'll just rewrite Alpha's data for Haruko's use for the time being, until Beta is repaired. Haruko remains silent the whole time as Keiko agrees to work on Alpha later.

Elsewhere, Toby is shouting at Toshio and school, asking him why he'd just let the NERV officers take Tetsuo away the way he did. Toshio sweat drops, asking Toby what he could have possibly done to stop professional security officers. Toby grunts and flops down in his chair. Toshio shakes his head and asks Toby why he cares, since he hates Tetsuo anyways. Toby shoots Toshio an angry look, then shoots back up to his feet. Toshio asks him what the heck he's doing, and Toby replies that he's leaving. Toshio blinks, and asks him where he's going. Toby doesn't answer as he heads out, so Toshio follows after.

Back at NERV, Tetsuo is being escorted off the premises, flanked by two security officers. As they walk along, Tetsuo notices Keiko standing nearby, and stops. Keiko walks over, and tells Tetsuo that everyone appreciates the efforts he made over the last month. Tetsuo snorts, and asks her if that's it. Keiko nods, and starts to walk off. Tetsuo frowns and steps toward her, calling out her name. One of the security officers places a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder to stop him, but Tetsuo quickly grabs his wrist, and flips the officer to the ground with swift skill. Keiko stops and turns back to the group. Tetsuo approaches her while the other security officer helps his partner up. Keiko warns Tetsuo that he's not a member of NERV anymore, and can get in alot of trouble for assaulting an officer of NERV. Tetsuo ignores her warning and asks where Ayako is, saying that she could at least show up for the lynching she started. Keiko shakes her head and asks Tetsuo if he's ever going to get a clue. Tetsuo is taken aback by this, and Keiko continues, saying that as Tetsuo isn't a member of NERV anymore, Ayako's location is privileged information. The two officers then restrain Tetsuo as Keiko walks off. Tetsuo frowns, and tells the officers he won't cause any more trouble, apologizing to the one he threw.

Meanwhile, at Ayako's apartment, Ayako is quietly eating breakfast for herself, knowing she's late for work, but not really feeling like going on. She tries to tell herself that Tetsuo is better off, that he was only committing some sort of suicide by piloting the EVA. As she gets ready for work, her doorbell rings. Ayako answers the door, catching Toby and Toshio off guard. They both sheepishly greet Ayako, not expecting Tetsuo to have been living with a beautiful older women. Ayako recognizes the two as the ones that got into the entry plug and offers them a smile. Toby then steps forward, saying that they came by to see how Tetsuo was doing, since he hadn't been to school lately. Ayako blinks, and looks to the side. She tells them that Tetsuo is leaving NERV, and going back to where he came from. Toby and Toshio are both shocked, saying that it's awfully ubrupt of him to just leave like that, and ask if he was fired for not following orders in the last Titan battle. Ayako explains that's not the reason, and Toby asks if he just up and quit piloting the EVA. Toshio rubs his chin, saying that Tetsuo's been acting weird lately, admitting that he was really different in the battle. He continues, saying that at school, Tetsuo was really cold and didn't really show any empathy toward anyone. But in the battle, it was like his emotions took over, as if he expressly continued to fight just to disobey Ayako's orders. Toby asks Toshio why Tetsuo would do a stupid thing like that, and Toshio shrugs, saying that it was kind of like a little kid throwing a tantrum just to get someone's attention. Toby shakes his head and says how stupid that is, but it seems to click with Ayako, who's face twitches with sudden realization. Frowning, she calls herself an idiot, then hurries off. Toby and Toshio blink, asking her where she's going. Ayako looks over her shoulder, saying that she has to see Tetsuo off. Jumping into her car, she speeds off down the street. Toby and Toshio stand there for a moment, then sweat drop, saying that they've been abandoned, before hurrying in the direction of the train station.

A little while at the train station, Tetsuo is standing on the platform, his bags on his shoulders as he waits for the train to pull in. As it comes to a stop, Tetsuo stares at his reflection in the doors before they open, thinking to himself what sort of coward he will be once he steps inside. As he's about to step forward, Ayako's voice rings out from the side. Tetsuo blinks and turns to face her. She's out of breath and somewhat disheveled, but she maintains her composure enough to dismiss the security officers, saying that she can take it from there. Once they're alone, Ayako steps up to Tetsuo, revealing that she has to tell him something. She continues, explaining why she wanted Tetsuo to move in with her. She admits that the time they spent together when Tetsuo was a kid were some of the more enjoyable moments in her life, adding that she could never get over how smart and proper this child was. Ayako then says that she just felt like Tetsuo needed someone familiar in his life for the situation he was on, that he needed a family. She admits that she's not much of a family, but was happy to be there for Tetsuo when he needed her, and thinks it's nice to have someone waiting there in her apartment when she gets home from work. Finishing up, she confides in Tetsuo that she's not the kind of person to let someone live with her just because she felt bad for them or it was her job. She just wanted to be Tetsuo's family. Tetsuo is oddly silent during Ayako's explanation, his face betraying the struggle he was going through in his mind, as if he was having a hard time processing the meaning behind Ayako's words. Finally, he lets out a sigh, and runs his hand through his hair. Dropping his bags on the platform, he tells Ayako that he doesn't want to go back to the mountain town. That it was never really his home, and that there were people in Tokyo-3 that actually needed him. Half-smiling, he asks Ayako what kind of man he'd be to run away from his responsibilities just because of a few mental breakdowns. The two share a quiet laugh at this. As Toby and Toshio finally catch up to Ayako, they arrive to see Ayako and Tetsuo hugging on the train platform. Toby snorts and says that the two should get a room, while Toshio seems to understand the deeper meaning behind the embrace. Ayako asks Tetsuo if he wants to go back home. Tetsuo nods, and picks up his bags, offering to cook dinner for Ayako's troubles.


	5. Phase 5: Family Reunion

**Phase 5 - Family Reunion**

In the weeks previous to Tetsuo's return to NERV, the final roll-out tests for EVA-Beta were being performed. In Tetsuo's absense, EVA-Alpha was rendered inoperable, and NERV had to depend on Beta pilot Haruko Isshiki as their primary pilot. Though she had advanced quite quickly over the years as the canditate for Beta's pilot, Haruko had not gone through all the extensive training like Tetsuo had. Regardless, the final roll-out test was scheduled, which meant that Haruko would actually be inside EVA-Beta for a test run inside NERV's massive hangar. Keiko and Akira were overseeing the test run, as well as a few other NERV operators. Akira had requested to be present during the test, as he had acted as Haruko's legal guardian the last few years. Keiko figured that he wished to make sure that things went smoothly, and postponed the test until Akira was avaliable. As prepartion for the test commenced, Keiko asked Akira if it was wise to rush Haruko through the training process as they had been doing. Akira replied that Haruko was not like Tetsuo, and that there were no worries about her adapating to the situation easily. Keiko openly wondered how they could be sure of that. Akira shakes his head, and tells her not to be so nervous about things. Haruko reports from inside EVA-Beta's cockpit that everything is going smoothly on her side, and that she's ready to begin to test. The operators tell Keiko and Akira that synchronization seems to be optimal. Keiko seems impressed, but Akira appears to have expected that. He orders the test to begin. However, shortly after this order alarms ring in the control room. EVA-Beta's synchronization has gone erratic, and it's systems are unstable. Keiko and Akira watch on in horror as EVA-Beta seems to go berserk in the test area, wildly flailing it's arms, and smashing it's head against the wall of the hangar. Akira immedietely orders the operators to sever Beta's power source, while Keiko tries to contact Haruko with no success. EVA-Beta continues to damage itself as it throws itself against the walls of the hangar. As it's umbilical cord is ejected, the EVa reacts strangely, and purges it's entry plug. Akira grunts as the entry plug, with Haruko inside, plummets to the floor far below the EVA. Before anyone can say anything, Akira hurries out of the control room, towards the test area. Keiko tries to warn him that the EVA hasn't been cleared yet, but Akira doesn't seem to care. He bursts through the doors to the test area and runs towards the ruined entry plug, battered and broken from it's fall. With his bare hands, he reaches out and attempts to release the manual latch on the entry plug. It's extremely hot though from the violent ejection, and Akira badly burns his hands. Despite this, he manages to pry the hatch open, breaking his glasses on it in the process. Peering inside, he discovers that Haruko is alive and conscious, but badly injured. Weakly looking over, Haruko smiles faintly, thanking Akira for saving her. Akira smiles reassuringly back as he gently pulls her out of the entry plug, telling her that she's going to be alright. A team of medics with a stretcher hurry up to the two, and Akira places Haruko on the stretcher. Keiko watches from the control room as Akira helps wheel Haruko out, a worried frown on her face.

Back in the present, Tetsuo and Ayako are washing the dishes from dinner. As Ayako dries a plate, she asks Tetsuo why he hasn't visited Haruko yet. Tetsuo blinks, and avoids the question, asking her what that was all about all of a sudden. Ayako shrugs, saying that she thought it was kind of strange that Tetsuo hadn't even so much as asked about her since he moved in. Tetsuo grumbles and says that he's just been busy. Ayako raises an eyebrow at him, saying that there's been plenty of downtime between Titan attacks to visit. Tetsuo slams a soapy plate down on the counter and says that he doesn't want to talk about it. Ayako sighs, and rests her hand on Tetsuo's shoulder, asking if him not visiting Haruko has anything to do with Akira. Tetsuo grunts, and nods slowly. Sitting down in a chair, he admits that he feels awkward about going to see Haruko after leaving her behind with Akira for two years, and that he knows how close she's gotten to him. Ayako nods slowly, then says that despite that, Haruko still cares about Tetsuo. Tetsuo frowns, saying that he's just not sure what to say to her. Ayako sits next to him, and tells him to just start with hello, and go from there. She adds that he can't avoid Haruko forever, and it's not going to get any easier over time. Tetsuo admits that Ayako is right, and that he'll go visit Haruko tommorow. Ayako smiles, and says that in exchange for her valuable advice, he has to finish the rest of the dishes himself. Tetsuo sweatdrops and wonders if Ayako only mentioned the situation to get out of doing chores. He returns to the dishes, as Ayako cracks open a beer happily.

The next day, everything seems calm at NERV, so Tetsuo decides to make good on his word to visit Haruko. He's surprised when Ayako tells him that Haruko lives in the same apartment building as them. Despite feeling a little embarassed for being so close for this long without realizing it, he heads down a few floors to Haruko's apartment. Following the numbers on the doors, he stops at the one Ayako gave him. Not seeing a name listed under the intercom, Tetsuo shrugs and knocks sharply on the door. After a brief moment of silence the door slowly opens, and Haruko is standing there wrapped up in a bathrobe with a towel around her shoulders, her hair wet. Tetsuo rubs the back of his head and offers to come back later if it's a bad time. Haruko smiles faintly and tells him it's okay, that she was just going to get changed. She invites him inside, saying she'll just be a moment. Tetsuo slowly steps inside, quietly observing the apartment. He's surprised to see how empty it is, as if Haruko had just moved in. He takes a seat at the kitchen table, while Haruko steps into her room to get changed. Tetsuo sighs anxiously, uncharacteristically nervous. His eyes start to wander, falling upon a pair of broken glasses sitting on a shelf nearby. Rising to his feet, he inspects the glasses. He immedietely recognizes who's glasses they are, and frowns. He turns the glasses over in his hand, wondering why Haruko would have a pair of Akira's glasses laying around. Just then, Haruko steps out of her room, and notices Tetsuo. She hurries over and snatches the glasses out of his hands, a look of alarm and anger on her face. She says that the glasses are hers, and slips them away in a drawer. Tetsuo asks her what's going on between her and Akira, and Haruko responds that she lived with Akira for a while after Tetsuo left, and that they had gotten somewhat close. Tetsuo crosses his arms across his chest and states that Akira is nothing more then a fork tongued snake that can't be trusted. Haruko turns to face Tetsuo, a look of disappointment on her face. She asks him if he only came to visit to yell at her for spending time with Akira. Tetsuo takes a step back and sighs, sitting back down in the kitchen chair. He shakes his head and says that he's just worried about Haruko. Haruko takes a seat across from him, and tells him that whatever happened between him and Akira was their own business. She continues, saying that Akira had taken good care of her during the time Tetsuo was gone, and that she trusts Akira with her life. Tetsuo seems to want to protest, but bites it back, telling her that he's fine with whatever she wants so long as she's happy. Haruko thanks him, and asks him how he's been over the last few years. Tetsuo guiltily looks to the side, quietly saying that he's been fine. Haruko frowns, and asks him what's wrong. Tetsuo looks up to her, and apologizes to her for leaving her behind. Continues, saying that every day he wished he could come back to get her, but knew that it would only make matters worse. He bows his head and apologizes again, saying how sorry he is for leaving her alone. Haruko quietly stands and steps around the table, slipping her arms around Tetsuo's neck and hugging him close. Slowly, Tetsuo returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Silently, they both remain like this for some time, not speaking a single word between each other.

A little while later, the awkwardness between the two seems to have subsided. Sharing a pot of coffee, Tetsuo tells Haruko stories about all the things he did during his time away from NERV. Haruko listens with a smile on her face, facsinated. The two share a laugh over a particularly humorous incident, Tetsuo really being unusually sociable. He sighs, and says that he's glad that he finally visited, saying that it's been really nice to talk to Haruko like this again. Haruko nods slowly, sipping her coffee. She says that she rarely gets the opportunity to spend time with guests. Tetsuo nods slowly, apologizing for taking so long to finally pop in. Haruko waves her hand and forgives him, saying that he had his reasons. Tetsuo nods, and peers into his coffee mug. Hesitantly, he asks Haruko if there was any way he could convince her to resign as a EVA pilot. Haruko blinks, surprised by this sudden seriousness. Haruko shakes her head, saying that she decided a while ago that this would be the path she wanted to take. Tetsuo frowns, and says that if he can't talk her out of it, then he'll always be there to protect her from harm. Haruko smiles, and says that, judging from the last few encounters Tetsuo's had with Titans, that he's the one that needs protecting. The two share a brief laugh, Tetsuo admitting that it seems she's right. He continues, saying that he can handle himself despite the injuries he's incured during battle, and that it's just how he fights. Haruko reaches across the table, and rests her hand on his. She asks him to be more careful in future battles, saying that the pace he's going at will eventually lead to his death. Tetsuo tries to convince Haruko that he'll be fine, but she doesn't budge. Coughing, Tetsuo agrees to tone down his aggressiveness in battle for her. She thanks him, leaning back in her chair. Tetsuo runs his finger around the rim of his mug, and asks Haruko how her own injuries are healing. Haruko replies that she's still a little sore at times, but besides that is fine. Tetsuo nods slowly, then tells her he read the report on the incident where she was injured. Surprised, she asks him how he managed to get a hold of the incident report. Tetsuo avoids the question, saying that he has his ways. He continues with his previous line of questioning, asking Haruko how she managed to gain control of EVA-Beta in tests after the initial one, saying that he saw no indicator that anything had changed between tests. Haruko shrugs softly, and confides in Tetsuo that in the tests after the first, she brought along Akira's broken glasses into the entry plug. She continues, saying that the glasses made her feel safe, and that they helped her focus on stabilizing the EVA. Tetsuo nods, and openly wonders why Beta went crazy to begin with. He says that he never had a problem like that with Alpha. Haruko raises an eyebrow, and asks Tetsuo if he remembers the battle with Tethys, the third Titan. Tetsuo shrugs and asks her what that had to do with anything. Haruko looks at Tetsuo with a puzzled expression, asking him if he remembers how crazy he got towards the end of the fight. Tetsuo raises an eyebrow, saying that he wasn't crazy. Continuing, he says that he was in full control the whole time, and asks Haruko where she's going with this. Haruko shrugs it off, saying that she must be mistaken. Just then, both of them can hear alarms go off in the distance. They look between each other, then hurry out of Haruko's apartment. As they get down to the street, Ayako pulls up beside them in their car and offers the two a lift. They climb in, and speed off towards NERV.

At NERV, the operators are tracking the movement of a new Titan, codenamed Atlas. They determine that the Titan is making it's way towards Tokyo-3, more specifically the area of Tokyo-3 that rests above ground over NERV headquarters. Defensive systems are activated, but the Titan's AT Field blocks any attempt to damage it. The operators determine that the Titan's AT Field is the strongest they've dealt with yet, and that it's even warping the light that passes around it. Commander Yayashi orders EVA-Alpha to deploy, and for EVA-Beta to be on standby. Ayako states that Alpha should be able to pry open the Titan's AT Field, as it has done before in a previous battle. Keiko argues this, saying that Tethys's AT Field wasn't as strong as Atlas's. Ayako admits that the situations aren't the same, but that they might as well give it a shot anyways, since it's their only advantage against AT Fields at the moment. Ayako then radios Tetsuo, asking him if he's ready. Tetsuo appears on a viewscreen in the control room, stating that he's ready to go. Ayako relays the plan to him, and Tetsuo admits that the time he did that was a spur of the moment thing, and is unsure he can do it again. Ayako reassures him, saying that he's skilled enough that there shouldn't be any problems. Tetsuo nods, and prepares for launch. Haruko contacts the control room shortly afterwards, voicing her uncertainity about the plan of attack. She makes the point that the Titan's method of attack hasn't been seen yet, and that it would be dangerous to have EVA-Alpha to get in such close quarters with no means of preparation. Ayako tries to ensure Haruko that Tetsuo is skilled enough that he'll be able to get himself out of a bad situation, should it arise. Still unsure, Haruko complies, and prepares herself on standby. Ayako orders Alpha's launch sequence, and soon after EVA-Alpha is street level, some distance away from the Titan.

Tetsuo gets a visual on it, then hurries towards the Titan, wanting to stop it before it gets too close to NERV's location. All seems normal for a moment, then alarms go off in the control room, as the operators report a sudden surge of energy from the Titan's core. Ayako is shocked, and orders a closeup visual on the Titan. She sees along the center of it's halves, a trail of energy is beginning to build. She warns Tetsuo that something is happening, and to exercise caution. Tetsuo stops moving fowards and asks Ayako for a report on what the Titan is doing. Before she can give him one, however, there's a bright flash from the Titan. EVA-Alpha is completely unprepared as it's striken with a powerful positron beam. Tetsuo cries out in pain as EVA-Alpha is blasted off it's feet, the energy burning and melting sections of the EVA before it subsides, leaving the EVA to crash into the ground a good distance away. Keiko and Ayako are horrified, as Tetsuo's vitals dip down to critical levels. Haruko desperately asks to be deployed to recover EVA-Alpha. Ayako hesitates, but Commander Yayashi approves. EVA-Beta launches, and cautiously makes it's way towards the ruined EVA-Alpha. The operators keep a close watch on the Titan, which doesn't seem to have any further offensive activity. EVA-Beta makes it to Alpha and slowly pulls it towards an escape shaft. The Titan meanwhile makes it to it's determined location and stops movement. It then deploys a large drill-like appendage from below it, and begins to drill into the ground with this appendage. Ayako realizes that the Titan is going to try to breach NERV's defenses before unleashing what will likely be a devastating attack. NERV is left in a state of panic and confusion, as the two EVAs slowly lower back into the ground, Beta cradling Alpha in it's arms.


	6. Phase 6: Beta & Gamma

**Phase 6 - Beta & Gamma**

In a faded, washed out garden, Tetsuo sits on a park bench. He holds a small ring box in his hand, nervously turning it over again and again. He looks up from time to time, as if waiting for something, or someone. Suddenly, he hears footsteps from up the path. Looking up, he sees Haruko slowly approaching, dressed in a beautiful spring dress. Tetsuo stands, smiling and holding his arms out to her. Haruko smiles back, approaching and embracing him. She speaks, but no words come from her mouth. Tetsuo replies, but is silent as well. The only sound that can be heard is the beating of a clock ticking. Tetsuo gestures to Haruko to sit with him on the park bench. As the two sit, Tetsuo reaches his hand into his pocket, to retrieve the ring box. Suddenly, everything begins to shake and melt away. Tetsuo and Haruko look around in fear, as a great shadowy figure with ominous eyes rises up before them. Tetsuo tries to shield Haruko, but is brushed aside by the shadowy figure. He looks up to see the figure lifting Haruko away, her face masked with fear as she reaches out to Tetsuo. He tries to reach back, but is suddenly swallowed up into darkness. Just then, Tetsuo snapped awake, sitting up in his hospital bed with a painful groan. Looking around, he realizes he was having a terrible dream, and slumps back down. Staring up at the ceiling, he eventually drifts off again, as the painkillers he's been given take over.

Meanwhile, in the NERV control room, Ayako and Keiko are going over the situation with Commander Yayashi. The Titan was still slowly drilling through the geofront's heavily armored defenses, and any attempt to get close to it to attack was met with a highly accurate positron blast. Ayako reveals that according to NERV's readings, the Titan's AT Field is far too strong to be broken by their conventional weaponry. Keiko adds that Tetsuo has been the only one thus far to penetrate an AT Field, and only managed it in close perimeters. However, this wasn't helpful as EVA-Alpha was in desperate need of repairs, and Tetsuo himself was in no condition to re-enter combat. Commander Yayashi leaned back in his chair, coolly considering the options before him. Grimly frowning, he declares that NERV has no choice but to use the Halley's Comet project without field testing it. Ayako immediately looked concerned, stating that they had yet to make a sustainable power source for the project. The commander responded that they would have to connect it to the city's power grid, admitting that there would be a risk of a blackout, but without any other options this was their only choice. Ayako paces a bit, considering the option. She says that Haruko would be able to handle the project easily, as she was an expert with ranged attacks. Keiko counters though, saying that using the project would leave EVA-Beta wide open to Atlas's positron attack. Ayako groans, admitting that there would be no way to protect Beta with Alpha out of commission. Commander Yayashi reveals that this is not necessarily true, and announces that Gamma is complete. Ayako is shocked, saying that the original reports stated that Gamma was months away. The commander nods, and says that while Gamma is not 100 complete, it would still be able to serve the purpose of protecting Beta. Ayako asks who would be using Gamma, and Keiko responds that a suitable pilot has been found, handing Ayako a file folder. Ayako flips it open, and immediately nearly stumbles back. She asks if the file is some kind of joke, but Keiko confirms that the Marduk Institute ruled that the pilot was the best choice for Gamma. Ayako shakes her head, saying that it's going to cause nothing but trouble. Keiko says that it can't be helped, and that the pilot is waiting to be debriefed as they spoke. Commander Yayashi asks Ayako and Keiko to go speak with the new pilot, while preparations are made to prepare the Halley's Comet project. As Keiko and Ayako head out to the interview room, Ayako asks Keiko if she knew about Gamma ahead of time. Keiko nods, saying that she got the Marduk report days earlier. Ayako frowns and complains how she can do her job effectively if she's always the last person to know about things. Keiko shakes her head and says that Ayako does her job just fine with the information she has, and that's all that Ayako had to concern herself with. Ayako sighs and replies that sometimes she wondered if the higher ups of NERV took her seriously. Keiko offers her a reassuring smile, telling her that if they didn't, she wouldn't even be here. As they approach the door to the interview room, Ayako says that Tetsuo will not be able to effectively cooperate with the new pilot. Keiko shrugs, and responds that they'll deal with that issue when it becomes a problem. Ayako shakes her head and opens the door. Sitting at the table and flanked by two NERV security guards is Toby, who looks over with a bit of confusion, and fear.

Later, Tetsuo is sitting up in bed, eating lunch. His bandages make it somewhat difficult to move, and he gets frustrated, throwing his fork down. A knock at the door grabs his attention, and he looks up. Haruko is standing there in her pilot's suit, offering him a warm smile. Tetsuo sighs and looks down at his plate, asking her what she's doing in the infirmary. Haruko walks in, picking Tetsuo's fork up off the floor as she does so. She says that she came to see how he was doing. Tetsuo mutters, and says that she should be waiting in the hangar, and that she'll get in trouble for not being in place while the base was on alert. Haruko tells him not to worry about it, and that she has a few hours before she's deployed. Tetsuo looks up, asking her if they've found a way to beat the Titan. Haruko nods, saying that NERV is bringing in an experimental weapon that has the power to punch a hole through Atlas's AT Field. As she takes a seat in the chair beside Tetsuo's bed, he asks her who's going to be her backup. Haruko responds that while she doesn't know who the pilot it, EVA-Gamma is being deployed, equipped with a special energy dispersal shield to block Atlas's positron attacks. Tetsuo raises an eyebrow, openly wondering who Gamma's pilot can be. Haruko tells him not to worry about it, as she'll be well protected either way. Tetsuo looks to the side, saying that he's useless if he can't protect her. Haruko rests her hand on his, telling him that he doesn't always have to be there for her, and that she can take care of herself. Tetsuo looks up at her, telling her to be careful during the mission. Haruko nods, and wipes Tetsuo's fork off, before helping him eat his lunch. Tetsuo grimaces at first, saying that he's not a child. Haruko tells him that it's either this or he goes hungry, reminding him that he can't recover on an empty stomach. Tetsuo mutters and concedes, allowing her to help him with his lunch.

Shortly after Haruko is finished meeting with Tetsuo, she's approached by Akira as she walks out of the infirmary. As they walk together, Akira asks Haruko how Tetsuo is doing. Haruko says that he's doing good, and should be back to piloting capacity much sooner then expected. Akira nods, saying that he expected as much, then asks Haruko if she told him who Gamma's pilot was. Haruko shakes her head and says she didn't, but feels bad about lying to Tetsuo. Akira lightly pats her on the shoulder and tells her not to worry about it, and that Tetsuo doesn't need things to worry about while recovering from his injuries. Haruko reluctantly agrees with Akira, and asks what the mission's progress is. Akira adjusts his glasses, and states that everything will be ready by the assigned time. He then stops her, and rests his hands on her shoulders. Akira tells Haruko to be careful while executing the mission, and that he doesn't need to remind her how important she is to NERV. Haruko quietly nods, and Akira lets her get on the elevator. He waves to her as the doors close.

Back in the control room, Ayako is keeping track of preparations, a look of grim determination on her face. Keiko tells her to try and relax, and that being so uptight won't make matters better. Ayako shakes her head and replies that she's more concerned about throwing Toby into the midst of NERV activities with no preparation time. Keiko tells her that he should be fine, and that all he has to do is stand there and hold the shield in front of himself and Haruko. Ayako shakes her head and confesses that she's more worried about what will happen when Tetsuo recovers and finds out that Toby is his teammate now. Before Keiko can respond, Toby's voice crackles over audio, asking Ayako how he's doing so far. Ayako tells him he's doing fine, and just to keep adjusting himself to Gamma's cockpit. Keiko admits she's impressed that Toby's synchronization rate is as good as it is. Ayako responds that she isn't surprised, and that she'd be concerned that the Marduk Institute couldn't do their job if Toby was unable to use Gamma. She then asks Keiko if she's heard anything else about other potential pilots. Keiko shakes her head and says that she probably won't get any new reports until they've confirmed another pilot. Ayako frowns, replying that it's hard to do their job when they don't even know who they're going to be dealing with, adding that it was at least easier with Tetsuo and Haruko, who have always been around in some form. Keiko tells her not to think too much into it, and asks for a report on Halley's Comet. Ayako nods, and brings up a screen of the NERV hangar, where EVA-Beta is being outfitted with a tremendously large bazooka like weapon. Ayako says that the weapon is being connected to the city's power grid now. Keiko eyes the countdown they've been keeping of the time they have before Atlas breaks through the defenses into the geo-front. Sipping her coffee, she says that it will be close. Ayako agrees, but says that if they hurry things, the positron bazooka could malfunction and take out everything in the process. Continuing, she says that they'll only be able to manage a couple shots from the bazooka, but that they should only need one to destroy Atlas. Keiko nods silently, crossing her fingers.

Elsewhere, in school, Akiko and the other students wonder where Toby has been. Toshio suddenly speaks up, trying to claim that Toby was taken off by men in suits while they were hanging out the other day. The other students laugh at him and tell him to get real. Toshio sighs and stares out the window, wondering if Toby has been sucked into Tetsuo's world.

Back at the infirmary, Tetsuo is laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His room is quiet, except for the ticking of the clock beside the door. Tetsuo grimaces, and looks over at the clock. He calls for a nurse a few times, but gets no response. Muttering, he closes his eyes and tries to zone out. However, he is unable to, and painfully pulls himself up to a sitting position. Narrowing his eyes at the clock, he tries to stand, but groans in pain and slumps back onto the bed, his injuries too severe. Again he calls out for a nurse, this time with a hint of frustration. When no one responds again, he scowls. Grabbing hold of his empty food platter, he grunts and cries out as he throws the platter at the clock, shattering it and knocking it off the wall. He then grits his teeth and holds his side, blood seeping through bandages from torn stitches. As nurses finally hurry in to see what's going on and tend to him, Tetsuo glares silently at the clock. As the nurses clean up the mess, alarms blare over all over the base as the operation against Atlas begins.

Haruko and Toby are both in their EVAs as they prepare to launch. Haruko goes over how to operate the positron bazooka with Keiko, while Ayako tries to keep Toby calm, and explains to him that all he has to do is keep the shield up. Toby nods, saying that he can handle it. EVA-Gamma launches first, equipped with nothing but a giant-sized shield with a polished surface. As it gets to the surface, Beta is then launched in a position behind Gamma. Ayako instructs them to head to a key point within Atlas's defensive perimeter, stating that it's the best place to successfully attack it with the bazooka. Toby acknowledges, and tells Haruko to follow him. Haruko keeps close behind, moving slowly under the weight of the large bazooka. At first, Atlas has no response to their intrusion. However, once they get to a certain distance near it, alarms go off as sensors pick up a massive power surge from within Atlas. Ayako tells the two to brace themselves. Haruko takes cover behind Toby, while Toby digs the shield into the ground, and rests it against Gamma's shoulder. Atlas suddenly releases a powerful blast of positron energy toward the two. Gamma is nearly knocked back wards, Toby underestimating the power of the blast, but is kept sturdy with Beta's help.

The shield successfully disperses the blast, but is badly damaged. Keiko says that it can't take too many more shots like that. Ayako agrees, and tells the two to hurry to the shot point while Atlas re-powers itself. The two EVAs quickly make their way to the preassigned position, where Haruko activates the positron bazooka's connection to the city's power grid. Taking careful aim, she waits for the bazooka to charge. Toby pressures her to hurry up and fire, but she explains that it would be senseless to fire the bazooka prematurely, and only hit Atlas with a weak blast. Ayako agrees, and tells Toby to keep patient. Toby comments that he's the one standing in the path of the blast, but Haruko tells him that she'll complete the mission before he's hurt. Toby rubs his nose and quiets down, a little annoyed that his life rests in a girl's hands. Ayako warns that Atlas will soon be ready to fire another blast. Haruko tunes everyone out, keeping track of the bazooka's energy. As it finally hits maximum load, she fires it, sending a tremendous burst of positron energy out at Atlas. However, at the same time, Atlas fires it's own positron blast. The two collide with each other, and cancel each other out in violent fashion. Ayako groans, lamenting their horrible luck. Keiko tells Haruko to prepare for another blast. Toby asks how long that's going to take, and Haruko reveals that the bazooka's recharge time is significantly longer then Atlas's. Toby yells, saying that he's going to end up all burnt up at the rate they're going. Haruko somehow manages to stay calm, and tells Toby to trust her. Toby grips Gamma's controls tightly, his heart beating fast as he contemplates what may happen. Soon after, Atlas fires another blast at the pair. The shield again protects them, but it becomes apparent that it can only take one more short before it's useless. Haruko watches the power gauge for the bazooka as it slowly rises. Ayako and Keiko watch on with baited breath, unsure of what the outcome might be. Toby meanwhile is shaking in the cockpit, trying his best to focus on what he's doing. His concentration is broken, however, as Atlas fires another blast. The shield protects the two, but practically falls apart in Gamma's hands, becoming useless slag. Gamma suffers some minor heat damage, but Toby manages to keep it together. Standing, Toby brings Gamma's arms out in front of it and declares that he won't let the Titan blow Haruko away. Ayako is clearly alarmed, considering the options left to NERV if she calls for the two to retreat. Keiko reminds her that it won't matter if the EVAs fail, because there will barely be any time to evacuate NERV when Atlas penetrates it's defenses. All of NERV watches on, as Atlas begins to charge up for another blast. Toby closes his eyes tightly, expecting a quick and painful death soon after. However, before Atlas can fire, Haruko opens fire with the positron bazooka, it's energy cells filled to capacity again. The Titan is helpless as it's overcome by the blast, and is engulfed in an explosion. Toby opens his eyes, realizing what's gone down, and cheers. Haruko takes a deep breath and relaxes in her cockpit, her hands shaking slightly. The control room reports that Atlas has been eliminated, and that it's drill was only meters away from breaking through to the geo-front. Toby congratulates Haruko on her shooting skills, and thanks her for not forcing him to become a meat shield. Haruko shakes her head and smiles faintly, telling Toby not to mention it. Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Tetsuo is sitting up in bed, having been listening to the sounds of combat. He comments to himself that 'they' must have won, then slowly turns over onto his side, and goes to sleep.


	7. Phase 7: Gilgamesh

**Phase 7 - Gilgamesh**

It's been several days since Atlas was defeated, and much of Tokyo-3 is still in darkness, the power grid still being worked on after it was overloaded by EVA-Beta's use of the positron bazooka. In the NERV infirmary, Tetsuo is getting dressed, having been cleared earlier. He's still a little injured though, needing a cane for his leg. As he's ready to leave, Ayako comes to visit. Smiling as she sees him, she asks how he's doing. Tetsuo says he's fine, and limps on past her. Ayako sweatdrops, and follows after him. Tetsuo asks her why she never came to visit him. Ayako responds that she was busy with the new operation against Atlas, and had no free time to speak of. Tetsuo murmurs and tells her it's okay. Ayako rubs her arm, then asks Tetsuo if he'd like to meet Gamma's pilot. Tetsuo presses the elevator button, then leans against the wall. He asks her if it's anyone he knows. Ayako chuckles nervously, and blows the question off, telling Tetsuo that Gamma's pilot did a really good job protecting Haruko during the last operation. Tetsuo folds his arms across his chest, eyeing Ayako. He says that the new pilot sounds fine, and walks into the elevator. Ayako sighs deeply, and follows after him. A short while later, there's a disturbance in the pilot locker-room. Tetsuo and Toby are facing off the in the middle of the room, with Ayako trying to mediate between them. Tetsuo scowls, saying that he refuses to work with an ignorant Yankee hotshot. Toby puffs his cheeks out and flips Tetsuo off, telling him that at least he was able to fight the last Titan, unlike him. Tetsuo goes to swing the cane at Toby, but Ayako holds him back, telling him to back off. Tetsuo tells her that he'll never work with Toby, and storms out. Groaning, she shuts the door and turns to Toby. Toby goes on a rant, saying that Tetsuo is nothing more then a raging idiot. Ayako tells him to be quiet, and sit down. Toby grumbles, and flops down on the bench. Ayako paces a bit, before turning back to Toby. She tells him that the two of them are going to have to learn how to get along eventually, regardless of how they feel about each other. She continues, saying that they're both important to NERV's operations, and that neither of them is considered expendable. Toby folds his arms across his chest and says that he'll work with Tetsuo just fine so long as Tetsuo stops being such a jerk. Ayako says she'll talk with Tetsuo, and tells Toby to go cool off in the cafeteria. She then turns, and heads out to the hallway where Tetsuo is pacing back and forth.

Before Tetsuo can say anything, Ayako cuts him off and tells him to listen to her very carefully. She continues, saying that getting Toby to agree to pilot EVA-Gamma was no easy task. Unlike Tetsuo and Haruko, Toby didn't grow up with experience with the EVAs, and has no real combat knowledge. But despite that, Toby decided to become a pilot, in exchange for his injured sister to be taken care of in the NERV infirmary. Tetsuo grimaces, and looks away. Ayako sighs, and rests her hand on his shoulder, telling him that Toby just wanted what was best for his sister, and that Tetsuo wasn't making things any easier for him. Tetsuo grudgingly mumbles, and says he'll try to cut Toby some slack. Ayako says that's good, and that they have to focus on other things. Tetsuo raises an eyebrow, and asks what she means. Ayako explains that because of the blackout in Tokyo-3, and the close-call with Atlas, the UN is doubting the project's ability to defeat the Titans. As such, they've gone back to other military forces for another solution. Tetsuo scoffs, saying that it's already been shown that the military can't take down the Titans. Ayako replies that one military armament corporation has created a possible answer to the EVAs, a giant unmanned robot. She continues, saying that she doesn't have any more information then that, but adds that the corporation is having a formal unveiling in a couple of days, and that NERV has been invited. Tetsuo asks why they would invite them, and Ayako replies that it's likely they just want to gloat. Ayako continues, saying that despite this transparent reason, the commander wants herself and Keiko to go, along with the EVAs and their pilots. Tetsuo nods, assuming he'll be alone for a few days. Ayako shakes her head, and tells him he's coming along. Tetsuo blinks, and asks if EVA-Alpha is actually repaired. Ayako nods, and tells him she expects him not to cause trouble. Tetsuo shrugs, saying that it should be entertaining to see an unmanned machine try and move without tripping over itself. He then hobbles off on his own.

Later, in a unknown location, Akira is once again speaking to SEELE, discussing the incident with Atlas. They inform him that the United Nations is concerned that NERV will be unable to continue their fight against the Titans at the rate that they seem to be going, considering the difficulty Atlas gave them, and the resulting black out in Tokyo-3. Akira assures them that it was a minor setback, and that NERV will only be better prepared from the experience. Lukas Brauer informs him that that might not be acceptable to the UN, who has taken interest in the Gilgamesh Initiative as a replacement for the EVAs. Akira slides his glasses up his nose and says that Gilgamesh will be addressed at the unveiling. Lukas tells him that it had better, before Akira takes his leave of the counsel.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo is packing a travel bag for the trip. As he roots through his dresser for a pair of socks, he comes across an old picture. Pausing for a moment, he holds it up to get a closer look. It's a worn photo of himself as a child, standing beside a young Haruko. He smiles faintly for a moment, before clenching the image tightly in his hand, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain stabs into his head. Fleeting images flash through his head of the night he originally left NERV, images distorted by his own pain. Scowling, Tetsuo shoves the photo back into the dresser drawer and slams it shut. Leaning against the dresser, Tetsuo catches his breath and wipes away a trickle of blood from his nose. Ayako calls from outside his room if he's ready yet, and that the plane will be leaving soon. Tetsuo looks at the blood on his hand for a moment, before wiping it off with a tissue and zipping his bag up, replying that he's ready.

Later, the entire EVA pilot roster is on a plane along with Ayako, and Keiko. Toby and Haruko are seated together, with Toby going over battle tactics with Haruko. Ayako and Keiko sit together as well, quietly chatting between each other. Tetsuo however, sits by himself in the back of the plane, gazing out the window at the massive transport planes carrying their EVAs. Tetsuo clears his throat, and calls out to Ayako, asking her why the EVAs are coming along with them. Ayako groans and asks him how often he's gonna ask that. Tetsuo asks her to humour him. Ayako shakes her head, and says that the Commander thought it would be a good idea to bring the EVAs along to have a friendly test session with the new robot, and even cleared it with the UN. Tetsuo responds, saying that it's stupid to give them a chance to make NERV look bad. Toby snorts, and calls Tetsuo a wuss for not wanting to test the new machine. Tetsuo ignores him, but Haruko frowns and looks out the window, not discussing any more tactics with Toby. Toby groans, and grudgingly goes over the tactic book on his own. Keiko shakes her head, and quietly mentions that if this is the sort of teamwork they can expect from the EVA pilots, then things are going to be disastrous at the unveiling. Ayako sighs and nods.

Later, the planes land on a military landing strip nearby the base the unveiling will take place. As the NERV crew are climbing out of the plane, they are approached by a few military officers, and a scruffy looking man in a tie. When Ayako sees the man, she does a double take and annoyedly asks him what the hell he's doing there. The man chuckles, and says that he was asked to stop by and meet up with them. Ayako frowns and openly wonders why he couldn't get lost. Keiko chuckles faintly, and shakes the man's hand, greeting him as Kenji. Kenji nods and asks her how she's doing. Keiko says there's time for casual chat later, then introduces the EVA pilots to the man, calling him Kenji Satô and identifying him as a special inspector for NERV. He waves to each of them, before his gaze falls on Tetsuo. He offers Tetsuo his hand, and says that he must be the EVA pilot he's heard so much about. Tetsuo eyes Kenji, replying that he didn't know he was a celebrity. Kenji chuckles and says that it's hard not to hear about the chaos Tetsuo's caused in his line of work. Tetsuo narrows his eyes, saying it's nice to meet him before walking on past, not shaking Kenji's hand. Kenji runs his hand through his hair, asking Ayako if Tetsuo is always like that. Ayako grumbles, saying that it could have been worse, and that Tetsuo could have just clocked him. Kenji raises an eyebrow and looks to Keiko, who just shrugs. He then laughs it off, and asks the group to follow him, and he'll provide an escort to the base. The two soldiers with him gather the group's luggage, as Kenji leads them over to a few parked sedans waiting for them.

During the ride over, Kenji informs Keiko and Ayako that they've been invited to a meeting with other UN representatives later on in the day. Ayako asks him the nature of the meeting, and Kenji responds that they're going to reveal the overview of the project there, then have the official unveiling in the morning. Keiko makes a face, asking Kenji why they're in such a rush. Kenji shrugs, and admits that they probably want the EVA pilots as unprepared as possible for the test session. He continues, saying that because of that, the EVA pilots are not invited to the meeting. Ayako scoffs, saying that they wouldn't be able to go anyways, as they have to get their EVAs ready. Kenji shrugs, saying that the group is being really cutthroat about putting NERV out of business. Ayako responds that they'll have a hell of a time doing that, watching out the window at the approaching base.

A short while later, the EVAs are being set up, hooked up to a power supply, and connecting to field computers set up by NERV's field operators. Though EVA-Alpha is set up, it's not connected to a power supply, as Tetsuo is still recovering from his injuries. He stands with the field operators as they talk Toby and Haruko through the motions of setting up the EVAs for the field test. He asks the operators if they know anything about what the other two will be facing, and they admit that they're as clueless as he is. Tetsuo frowns, saying that he doesn't like the situation much, feeling uneasy about something. The operators reassure him that it'll be okay, and that there's no way the EVAs will be outperformed on their watch. Tetsuo hopes they're right, and hobbles off.

Elsewhere, Ayako, Keiko, and Kenji are sitting down in a large conference hall, filled with military and UN representatives. A man takes the stage, and welcomes them all to the meeting. He goes on in a speech about how NERV's encounters with the Titans have been painfully flawed due to the human element of the pilots, who while skilled are still prone to make human errors. He continues, saying that with the future of mankind at stake, there is no room for this sort of error, and states that from this has come the Gilgamesh Initiative. The lights dim as a projection screen lowers. An image of the project's logo appears on the screen, while the man continues talking, saying that after a good deal of research and development, they are able to say with confidence that they have made a machine that can be mass produced, and can withstand the Titans, all without the drawback of a pilot. They bring up the next image of an imposing looking machine, similar in shape to an EVA, with four powerful looking arms. The man confirms that it is Gilgamesh, the first ever unmanned fighting machine of it's kind. He reveals that it's powered by it's own nuclear generator, meaning that it doesn't require the umbilical cable that the EVAs are stuck with. He admits that the generator does create alot of heat, but says that all this means is that the machine requires a refill of it's coolant tanks every so often, which is as easy as it stepping into a large body of water. The image on the screen changes to Gilgamesh armed with four large swords in each of it's hands. The man reveals that Gilgamesh is armed with four razor sharp swords that work in much the same way that some of the EVA's weapons do. Ayako leans to Keiko, quietly asking her if NERV had released information about the progressive weaponry to other military factions. Keiko admits that there wasn't any disclosure like that, and says that they might have been a target of espionage. Ayako scowls, and quietly watches on. The man continues for some time, stating the positives of the Gilgamesh machine while glossing over any negatives. Finally, he wraps up the meeting by inviting all the representatives to the field test in the morning, and wishes NERV good luck. Ayako mumbles, calling the man a snake and looking away. She blinks as she notices Tetsuo standing in the very back of the room by the doors. Before she can say anything, however, he slips back out again before the lights come on. The meeting disperses a bit, becoming a bit of an informal function. Ayako takes her leave, while Keiko and Kenji remain behind to talk about old times.

The next morning, everyone has taken their places for the field test. Toby and Haruko are in their EVAs, which are armed with machine-guns loaded with rubber ammo. Tetsuo is standing with Ayako and Keiko at the field operation area, awaiting the appearance of Gilgamesh. Ayako leans over to Tetsuo, and asks him if he told the others about what he saw at the meeting, reminding him that if the opposing group thinks that the pilots had advance knowledge of the machine they could case a big stink with the UN. Tetsuo replies, saying that he's kept what he saw to himself, and that he was just curious. Ayako nods, as finally a deployment hatch slowly starts to open. Toby and Haruko get ready as Gilgamesh slowly rises up in front of them, armed with it's swords. The man from the night before announces that the purpose of the field test is to show Gilgamesh's maneuverability and speed. The EVAs goal is to try and land shots with their guns, while Gilgamesh's goal is to parry and avoid the shots. A countdown starts, with a siren marking the start of the test going off at the end. Toby and Haruko immediately split up, flanking Gilgamesh and opening fire. Amazingly, Gilgamesh stops the attacks with a blur of movement from it's arms, using it's progressive swords as a barrier of sorts. This continues for a while, Toby and Haruko only really managing to successfully shoot Gilgamesh a handful of times. Ayako grumbles, not liking what she's seeing.

Toward the end of the test however, things go strange. Gilgamesh suddenly stops moving, as if it was shut down. It's operators frantically try to figure out the problem, while Toby and Haruko take advantage of the glitch, relentlessly pelting Gilgamesh with shots. Suddenly, Gilgamesh starts up again, but something is wrong, as it's operators look frantic and worried. Gilgamesh suddenly lunges at EVA-Gamma, slicing it's machine-gun to pieces and knocking it back. Toby curses and demands to know what's going on, as the machine wasn't supposed to attack them. Gilgamesh keeps up pressure, slicing at Gamma. Toby quickly retreats back wards, taking damage from the blades and grunting in pain. Haruko opens fire on Gilgamesh in an effort to distract it. Ayako is stunned, unsure what to make of the situation. Tetsuo however, hurries over to Gilgamesh's operation crew and demands to know what's going on. They confess they don't know, and that Gilgamesh is moving on it's own. Tetsuo curses, and hurries back over to Ayako, telling her that it's gone berserk. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh slices through Beta's machine-gun as it dodges to the side. Haruko and Toby join up again, and draw their progressive knives. Together, they face down Gilgamesh. Tetsuo asks Ayako if they brought any other weapons with them. Ayako checks with the operators, who state that Alpha is the only one that brought actual weapons, as it was used as more of a display machine for the UN representatives. Tetsuo curses, and asks if Alpha has battery power. The operators nod, and Ayako realizes where he's going. She tells him that he's putting himself at risk. Tetsuo points over to the battle as Gilgamesh slashes Beta terribly, saying that he won't stand by and just watch. Before Ayako can respond, Tetsuo runs off, dropping his cane.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh seems to be getting the better of the two EVAs, who are having a hard time keeping up with the machine's speed and ambidexterity. Just then, Gilgamesh manages to sever both Beta and Gamma's umbilical cables, forcing them onto battery power. Toby and Haruko, both in pain from the damage their EVAs have sustained, continue to keep at it despite their dwindling power levels. Soon though, they are overwhelmed and knocked to the ground. Gilgamesh looms over them, ready to make the final strike. Then, suddenly, it's knocked to the side by EVA-Alpha, Tetsuo leaping to their aid and armed with a progressive katana. Despite his injuries, Tetsuo has a cold determined look on his face, and clutches the katana tightly. Gilgamesh focuses on Alpha, and the two immediately enter into a fierce sword battle, Tetsuo amazingly able to keep up with Gilgamesh's whirling blades. Toby is stunned, quietly mumbling to himself that there's no way Tetsuo is that good. Haruko hears this and responds, telling Toby that Tetsuo's speciality is melee combat, and has always been proficient with the blade. Ayako warns Tetsuo that he has little power to work with, but is cut off by Gilgamesh's operators, who inform Tetsuo that he has to disable Gilgamesh soon, as it's reactor is starting to overheat. He asks them why it had so little coolant, and they confess that they didn't think it would need it. Tetsuo swears, and fiercely presses his offense.

NERV's field operators tell Ayako that Tetsuo's synchronization levels are increasing rapidly. Ayako recalls the last time this occurred, and contacts Tetsuo, telling him that he needs to calm down, or he's going to lose control. Tetsuo snaps back, saying that now isn't the time to talk about his temper. Ayako replies that if he doesn't calm down, he'll become too violent, and potentially cause Gilgamesh's generator to explode, which would kill everyone. Tetsuo grits his teeth, and starts to fall back on the defensive, trying to force himself to calm down. Gilgamesh is relentless though, and constantly keeps him occupied. Both Ayako and Gilgamesh's operators urgently tells Tetsuo that there's little time left. Tetsuo scowls, and shuts off communications, focusing solely on Gilgamesh. He watches it's actions for some time, then closes his eyes, exhaling slowly. Amazingly, EVA-Alpha suddenly steps through Gilgamesh's offensive flurry, finding a momentary window of opportunity. Toby and Haruko are amazed as EVA-Alpha buries it's blade into Gilgamesh's chest, quickly making several cuts before burying it's hand into Gilgamesh, and ripping out it's generator. There's a brief moment of stillness as Gilgamesh twitches, it's power source gone. Then, EVA-Alpha spins and in several clean strikes removes the machine's arms and it's head, rendering it useless. The severed bits clatter to the ground while the rest remains as still as statue. As he stands there, Tetsuo asks Ayako what he's supposed to do with the nuclear generator, and Gilgamesh's operators sullenly inform him that their crew will retrieve it. Toby contacts Tetsuo, grudgingly thanking him for the save. Tetsuo smiles faintly for a moment, before asking Toby if he really thinks he did that for him. He then asks Haruko if she's okay.

Much later, Akira is in his private office with Commander Yayashi, going over the incident report. The Commander comments that they won't have to worry about Gilgamesh anymore, to which Akira nods. He then says it was pure convenience that Gilgamesh's programming went haywire. Akira again quietly agrees, as the commander leaves. Akira's phone rings, and he answers. He tells the person on the other end that they did good work, and that the UN is pulling their support for the Gilgamesh Initiative after it's disastrous unveiling. The voice on the other side asks if there was any suspicion, and Akira assures them that no one suspects a thing.


	8. Phase 8: Teamwork

**Phase 8 - Teamwork**

It's been a few days since the EVA team returned to Tokyo-3 after the disastrous Gilgamesh demonstration. The company responsible for it's construction has been lobbying complaints to the UN, claiming that they were victims of sabotage. However, the UN doesn't appear to be putting much into these claims, as they have already firmly placed their support back behind NERV. Meanwhile, NERV itself is taking advantage of the period of inactivity to repair the damage done to Beta and Gamma. In school, Toby has been vocal about his participation as an EVA pilot, playing himself up to be a big hotshot ace pilot. Tetsuo observes from a distance, but opts not to call him on it, not feeling like getting into an argument in class. During this time, Haruko and Tetsuo have also been spending more time with each other, making up for time lost between them.

Another Titan attack was quite far in the minds of the EVA pilots when one day, NERV operators discover a energy source moving through the ocean toward Tokyo-3. Further analysis confirms it to be a Titan, and alarms are sounded. The EVA pilots are called to the headquarters, and treated to an obscure visual of the Titan as they get suited up. This Titan, codenamed Rhea, appears to be humanoid in shape, but due to it's depth in the water, not much else can be made out. Ayako orders the EVA team to move out and engage the Titan before it makes landfall. Toby is excited to prove himself some more in combat, while Tetsuo and Haruko seem to be quietly indifferent. After last minute preparations are made, the EVAs launch close by the coast, and make their way into the shallow water ruins of old Tokyo. Toby fidgets impatiently while Tetsuo and Haruko prepare themselves, Tetsuo armed with a gigantic EVA-use chaingun and Haruko armed with a tremendous railgun.

As the Titan appears, rising higher in the water so it's trail can be visibly seen, Tetsuo and Haruko open fire in an attempt to slow it down. When it seems like their weapon fire isn't very effective, Toby jumps the gun and rushes out toward the approaching Rhea, arming himself with a pair of large progressive katars. Tetsuo curses, and ceases fire to avoid Toby. Haruko does the same, and tries to order Toby back into position. Toby ignores the order though, and engages the Titan as it bursts up from under the water. While Tetsuo discards the gatling gun and requests a more appropriate weapon, Toby does rather well for himself, holding his own against the Titan. Rhea is somewhat similar to the first Titan Tetsuo defeated in appearance, with a skeletal mask-like protrusion. Tetsuo chimes in with an to Toby, requesting him to fall back so the whole team can fight the Titan. Toby ignores him, sure that he can defeat it on his own. Tetsuo curses, collecting Alpha's progressive katana and moving forward into the waters to engage the Titan with Toby.

However, before he can make it there, Toby cuts it down with a vicious downward slash of his katars, cleaving the Titan right down the middle. As the defeated Titan slumps into the water, Alpha steps beside Gamma. Tetsuo angrily shouts at Toby, upset that Toby blatantly showboated for no reason. Toby brushes himself, not seeing what the big deal is since the Titan was defeated regardless. Just then Haruko interrupts the two, as she notices that there's still energy activity from the Titan. Tetsuo and Toby focus back to where the Titan was defeated as water sprays up. Two smaller forms leap up, each in the shape of Rhea, but smaller and a different color. The EVA pilots are surprised by this, and attempt to take down the new threats. However, these Titans outclass the EVAs, moving as if they were of a single mind. Tetsuo and Toby meanwhile are unable to create an effective team defense against them, each of them trying their own strategies. EVA-Alpha attempts to single out one of the forms, but is constantly double teamed, and eventually thrown into the air, crashing down into the ground behind EVA-Beta. Despite being outnumbered, Toby attempts to continue fighting, but is brutally battered before being deposited head first into the shallow water, the EVA getting stuck in the mud.

Realizing the difficulty of the battle in front of her, Haruko stays a good distance from the Rhea parts, opening fire upon them with Beta's arsenal of long ranged weaponry. While doing little to damage the Titans, it does keep them at bay while Gamma and Alpha are collected and brought back to NERV. Once the other EVAs are collected, Haruko is ordered back to base, as Ayako has ordered an S2 mine strike on the Titan. Shortly after, the Tokyo ruins are engulfed by the blast. Back at NERV, the operators inform Commander Yayashi that the Titans are still intact, but badly injured, stating that it will take some time for them to regenerate. Toby and Tetsuo are called to a meeting where Ayako rips into them about letting themselves get beaten. Each tries to blame the other for their defeat, hurling obscenities between each other. Ayako silences them, telling them that they're both to blame for the defeat due to their utter lack of teamwork. Working on a tight deadline, Ayako opts to work with Tetsuo and Toby to help them develop a sense of teamwork. She orders them to take an hour to get their heads cooled off, then to meet her in the hangar.

An hour later, Toby and Tetsuo find Ayako setting up a pair of video game machines in the hangar. Ayako explains to them that the whole point of the game is to match up each player's movements as accurately as possible, hopefully teaching the two how to move together. At first, the two EVA pilots do horribly, resorting to arguing mid-game quite often. Ayako stands to the side, barking orders to them and trying to get them to smarten up. Despite the strict time-line NERV is on, the two don't seem to be able to get their act together. At one point Toby claims that it's impossible to match his movements exactly with Tetsuo's. Ayako proves him wrong by having Haruko play the game with Tetsuo, the both of them matching up perfectly. Ayako tells Toby that it wouldn't be a problem to let Haruko go back out, but Beta wasn't completely repaired from it's last encounter, thus why it remained so stationary during the battle with Rhea. Left with no other options, Tetsuo and Toby suck up their pride and attempt to get themselves synced.

Over the course of the next few hours, the duo drastically improve, able to match the score set by Tetsuo and Haruko. This occurs none too soon as well, as the two Rhea sections have just about completely regenerated. With a renewed confidence, the EVA team prepared themselves to launch once again. With Beta covering the rear in case long ranged support is required, Gamma and Alpha's mission is clear. They must attack the two Titan sections in perfect unison, in order to eliminate their double teaming methods. Ayako wishes them good luck as they deploy near the coastline. Standing together, the two wait anxiously for the Titans to recover completely. The two sections of Rhea burst out of the water, and the two move in to attack. However, something seems wrong, and they aren't quite able to match their movements perfectly. While they're able to hold their own for some time, the Titans slowly gain the advantage as the EVAs give up more and more time to them. Ayako is confused by this turn of events, unsure why they're unable to match what they had previously learned. Keiko openly wonders if anything is different from when the two trained with the video game, and Ayako realizes that Tetsuo and Toby don't have the music that went with the game to match up properly. She orders them to back off to recover, but as they do so, the twin Titans sever their umbilical cables, forcing them to resort to their limited internal battery.

With the clock counting down, Ayako produces a music CD, and plays it over the EVA's audio uplinks. Fast paced upbeat music fills the entry plugs, and Ayako tells them to give it their all with the time they have left. Not wasting a moment, the two leap into the air, planting the twin Titans with powerful double kicks, sending them sprawling backwards. Before they can recover, the EVAs draw their assault rifles, opening fire at the same time to force the Titans to stay down. Following up, Toby and Tetsuo produce more weaponry, Gamma with it's katars and Alpha with it's katana, and leap forward in unison to slash the Titans as they pass by. Badly wounded, the twin Titans are barely able to move as the EVAs keep up the pressure. Both drawing their progressive knives, they lunge forward and bury the blades into each of the Titan's cores. The resulting explosion knocks all of them backwards, just as the EVA's batteries run dry. When the smoke clears, however, Tetsuo and Toby are shocked to see that Rhea has reformed from the two sections, in a last ditch effort to recover from it's injuries.

With no energy left, the EVAs look to be in trouble. However, from the distance, Beta opens fire with it's powerful railgun, catching the Titan off guard as it's core shatters from the impact. Rhea slumps backwards into the water, then explodes. Toby and Tetsuo breathe a sigh of relief, begrudgingly congratulating each other. Ayako meanwhile breathes a sigh of relief, and orders the recovery crew to go collect Gamma and Alpha from the ocean. Later on, the whole EVA team is sitting in a restaurant, Ayako treating them to a job well done. Toby and Tetsuo still seem to have hostility with each other. Ayako tries to get them to call a truce, but it doesn't seem that they're open to it. Frustrated, Ayako cracks open a beer and asks Haruko if she can help her with a nearby arcade game. Left by themselves, Tetsuo and Toby spark up a conversation, the tension between them clearing away. At a nearby table, Kenji Sato watches on, chuckling and shaking his head.


	9. Phase 9: Red Haired Devil

**Phase 9 - Red-Haired Devil**

In a unknown military base located on what's left of the USA's west coast, a brand new EVA is being loaded onto a massive aircraft carrier. Covered with tarps, great measures are being made to keep it's departure a secret, as worries of sabotage are high. Watching on, Kenji Satô grips a briefcase in his hand, looking to his side at a young red haired girl. The two exchange a conversation in german, with the girl expressing her excitement over finally getting in on the action seen in Tokyo-3. Kenji nods his approval, while wondering how interesting this mission will be. Back at NERV headquarters, Ayako is informing the rest of the EVA pilots that another pilot will be joining their squad, a young half-Japanese half-German girl named Mari Reichmann, who'll be piloting the first production type EVA, EVA-Delta. When Toby inquires as to what the difference between their EVAs and this new EVA is, Ayako explains that the data taken from the operation of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma have been used to better construct Delta, in order to avoid any problems the first three had. Continuing, it is explained that Beta and Gamma were test-type EVAs, each geared to function in a specific manner in combat. When asked what Alpha is, Ayako explains that Alpha is special as it is the first ever functioning EVA, and as such lacks certain systems and benefits the others have.

Toby openly wonders how Tetsuo is so much better then him if he's using an out of date machine, to which Ayako explains that Tetsuo has trained to use Alpha since he was a child, and that he is the only one that can possibly get the high synchrorates out of Alpha that he gets. Tetsuo cuts off this question period by inquiring when the new EVA will be arriving. Ayako explains that the EVA is coming under secret cover, as NERV is being careful about sabotage from other organizations after the Gilgamesh incident. Laying out the plan, Ayako details that a fleet of ships is being sent out into the Pacific under the cover of a decommission ceremony. EVA-Delta and it's pilot will be on one of those ships. Ayako then explains that they are going out by helicopter to meet the fleet to oversee the rest of the EVA's journey to Tokyo-3. Haruko asks why they are being dispatched, and it is confirmed that it is under special order by NERV's highest command. In short order, the EVA team board a helicopter, and are on their way out to meet the new EVA pilot. Elsewhere in NERV, Commander Yayashi speaks with Akira, telling him of the approaching convoy. Akira asks if it's been confirmed that 'it' is with the convoy, to which the Commander nods his head. Akira suggests that the Commander forgets that 'it' exists if SEELE asks about it. The commander shakes his head, and heads off, leaving Akira to brood alone in his private office.

Back in the air, Tetsuo is seated next to Ayako, looking over the report on EVA-Delta. Commenting on how much new weaponry has been developed for the use of the new EVA, he wonders if he will still be needed at NERV. Ayako pats him on the back and reassures him that despite Delta's high performance, both Tetsuo and Haruko's presence will always be required at NERV, given their overall experience with their machines. Tetsuo seems disappointed about this, and gazes out the window at the approaching fleet of ships. The helicopter slowly lands on the deck of the carrier, and the EVA team climb out. Kenji heads out to meet them, flanked by Mari. Ayako looks annoyed as she spots Kenji, asking him why he seems to show up every time she leaves Tokyo-3. As the two discuss things, the EVA team approaches Mari, who is standing there smiling confidently. She barks out a greeting in German, introducing herself. Haruko and Toby don't seem to understand, but surprisingly Tetsuo replies with a German greeting of his own, then reminds Mari that the others don't speak German. Mari is caught off guard, hoping to show her dominance over the others by her handing of the German language. Annoyed, she switches to Japanese, begrudgingly restating her greeting for the other two.

Toby makes a snide remark about Mari speaking like a normal person, to which Mari takes offense. The two begin to argue while Haruko and Tetsuo watch on. Just then, the helicopter lifts off behind them. The sudden whoosh of air blows Mari's dress up, providing a rather embarrassing moment. Tetsuo immediately looks away, somewhat red in the face. Toby however leers, a goofy expression on his face. Mari quickly pushes her dress down, then clocks Toby, calling him a monkey pervert. Toby stumbles backwards and rubs his cheek, then expresses his apology by offering to drop his pants for Mari. Before she can respond, Toby undoes his trousers, and drops them around his ankles, declaring them as even. Mari looks stunned and exasperated while Haruko looks away, red in the face herself. Tetsuo reaches over and smacks Toby upside the back of his head, and tells him to get some class. Ayako finally notices this exchange and blows Kenji off, telling the EVA pilots to knock off the troublemaking. Mari nods, stating that the Tokyo-3 pilots must not have been trained right to cause such trouble. Toby is ready to let Mari have it, by is dragged off by Tetsuo and Haruko.

Later on, the whole group is up in the bridge, as Ayako meets with the captain of the ship. While Ayako and Kenji speak, the young EVA pilots watch out over the ocean off to the side. Toby goes on a rant about how his father used to be an expert deep sea fisherman back before he joined NERV, and shares the exploits he had on fishing trips with his father. Haruko politely listens, but Tetsuo tunes him out, preferring to gaze over the water. Suddenly, Mari nudges up beside him, breaking his focus. She gives him a look over, and compliments him on his grasp of German. Tetsuo nods, and explains that he's picked up several languages over the years. As the two talk, Tetsuo is oblivious to the fact that Mari is attempting to size him up and drag him into a discussion about who the better EVA pilot is. Mari steadily gets more and more annoyed as Tetsuo seemingly ignores the jabs she subtly throws at him. Finally she gives up and storms away, calling him a fool in German. Before Tetsuo can answer however, the whole ship shakes as something disturbs it from below the water. Mari loses her balance, and nearly falls over a railing near some stairs, but is saved by Tetsuo as he catches her. Rather then appreciating the assist however, Mari slaps Tetsuo and tells him that she doesn't need a hero. Tetsuo, annoyed, lets Mari go with a thump and tells her to stop being so spastic. The two start to argue, when the ship is shaken again. Ayako's cell phone rings, and it is revealed that a Titan is actually attacking the fleet. Ayako is confused, as all other Titan attacks have taken place in Tokyo-3. Kenji suggests that the Titan is after EVA-Delta. Mari looks over and declares that no Titan is going to take her Delta away before she even gets to use it, then barges out of the bridge. Tetsuo swears, and follows after her. Toby groans, wishing that they brought their EVAs along with them. Haruko reminds him that EVAs can't fight in deep water conditions. Ayako asks Kenji what they can do, to which Kenji shrugs and tells them to leave it in Mari's hands.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo is looking for Mari on the ship, and accidentally barges in on her changing into her plug suit. Tetsuo throws his hands up and looks away, immediately apologizing. Mari seems upset for a moment, then brushes it off and forgives Tetsuo just this once. The two then get into an argument over Mari using Delta in open water, and how she can end up killing herself. The argument ends when Tetsuo decides he's going with Mari into Delta's entry plug whether she likes it or not. She hesitantly agrees, and the two head out to the deck. By this time, the Titan in the water, Oceanus, is attacking the other battleships as they try to shoot at it. The water around them is choppy, and getting to Delta is difficult. At one point a large wave rises up and splashes over the deck, washing Tetsuo and Mari away. Mari is briefly frightened as she feels she's going to die, but then she feels something grab onto the back of her plugsuit. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Tetsuo clutching her tightly, his other arm bent around behind him in a awkward position as he grasps a railing with it. Pulling her back up, the two make it over to Delta, and climb in.

Activating the limited batteries. Delta slowly rises up, breaking free from the restraints and tarps. The ship pitches and leans as Delta stands. Mari focuses on the Titan and leaps from ship to ship to get closer to it. Finally, she jumps on Oceanus's back, digging Delta's fingers into it's skeletal armor. The Titan thrashes and dives under the water, taking Delta with it. Mari grits her teeth, while Tetsuo tells her they can't let the Titan take them too deep, or the pressure will kill them. Mari leans forward and grips the Titan's 'nose' tightly, trying to pull it up so it will start to swim upwards. She struggles though, the Titan's strength matching Delta's. Tetsuo suddenly leans over Mari's shoulder and rests his hands on hers, a look of determination on his face. With the two working together, Delta seems stronger then before, and the Titan's nose juts upwards, swimming back toward the surface. Breaking water, Tetsuo tells Mari that if they can pry the Titan's mouth open, the battleships can fire inside it and kill it. Mari relays this message to Ayako, who tells the captain to order the ships to fire into the Titan's mouth when Delta opens it.

Mari and Tetsuo both cry out as they slowly rip the Titan's mouth open. Once open all the way, the remaining battleships fire into the Titan's mouth with their cannons, ripping it apart from the inside. The Titan goes still, dead, and floats there in the water with Delta straddling it's remains. Later on, Delta climbs back onto the carrier, which Mari and Tetsuo getting out of it. Tetsuo offers his hand to Mari, commenting on her pilot abilities. She looks at him for a moment before snubbing him, telling him she could have done better if he wasn't there messing her synchrorate up. Tetsuo clenches his fists and glares, calling her ungrateful and a brat. Mari ignores him and walks off. As she does so, she briefly looks over her shoulder at Tetsuo, now ranting to Ayako, and smiles faintly before heading off to change.


	10. Phase 10: Vacation

**Phase 10 - Vacation**

Deep within the confines of NERV, Kenji enters Akira Kimura's private office. Working on something on his computer, Akira asks Kenji how things went. Kenji explains how the Titan attacked the convoy, but that everyone thinks that it was after EVA-Delta. Akira smirks and nods, then asks how 'it' is. Kenji places the briefcase he was carrying on the ship onto Akira's desk, and states that he doesn't want to transport 'it' around anymore, as it just feels strange to be around 'it'. Akira acknowledges him and opens the case, gazing at what's inside. Akira congratulates him on a job well done, and dismisses him. As Kenji leaves, Akira closes the case and looks over what is on is computer display, a shot of what is left of the North Pole.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo is heading home after an eventful day at school, joined by Toby and Toshio who are tagging along to study for a test. Mari was introduced to the rest of the class, her cool and confident attitude quickly winning them over. Toby was incensed by this, and refused to let Toshio hang out with her. Tetsuo mostly ignored the excitement, preferring to sit with Haruko and quickly talk amongst themselves. Walking with Toby and Toshio, Tetsuo listens to Toby vent about how stuck up and elitist Mari is. Toshio smiles politely, but thinks that Toby is overreacting. When asked what he thinks of Mari, Tetsuo merely states that as long as she does her job and stays out of his life, he doesn't care what she does. Toby complains about Tetsuo's attitude as they step out of the elevator and toward Ayako's apartment. Tetsuo asks to be reminded why they have to study at Ayako's place, to which Toby and Toshio offer a thin reply. Tetsuo shakes his head, and says that they shouldn't humour Ayako and the way she teasingly flirts with them when they come over. Toby and Toshio remind Tetsuo that not everyone is a robot like him. As they approach the apartment, Tetsuo notices an assortment of boxes outside the door, and wonders what's going on. Toshio comments that it looks like someone is moving in. Tetsuo says that there isn't anyone that would move in with them, and opens the door. Standing there before them with her hands on her hips is Mari, who admonishes them for taking so long getting home. Tetsuo stares as she orders the other two to help carry the boxes inside. Toshio gladly helps out, while Toby grudgingly chips in after a icy stare from Mari. Tetsuo demands to know what's going on. Ayako pokes her head out from the kitchen, and announces that Mari will be staying with them, explaining that while Mari had been originally assigned with her own apartment, she specially requested to move in with Ayako. Tetsuo glares at Mari, and starts to head to his room. However, he finds all his things thrown in boxes and sitting outside his room, with many of Mari's things moved in. Standing there with a blank expression, Tetsuo slowly clenches his fists. Mari peers over his shoulder, and announces that since she is a girl, she gets the bigger room, while he gets the smaller closet like room across the hall. Grinning, she comments how a gentleman like him wouldn't mind, and musses up his hair. Suddenly, he whirls on Mari, gripping her by the shoulders and pinning her against the wall, a look of rage on his face. He yells at her angrily, telling her never to touch him, and never to touch any of his things. Mari glares at him and struggles against his grip, cursing at him in German and kicking at him with her legs. Ayako quickly hurries over and tries to pry the two apart, yelling at Tetsuo to calm down. Tetsuo freezes, and lets go of Mari, a numb expression on his face. Looking around awkwardly for a moment, he apologizes to Mari and goes into his new room, locking the door behind him. Mari attempts to go after him, but Ayako cuts her off, telling her to simmer down. Mari, angered at how Tetsuo treated her, goes into her own room, locking herself inside. Sighing, Ayako looks over at Toby and Toshio, who have been silently watching the whole time, and asks them if they'd like to stay for dinner.

The next day, Ayako is ordered into the control room by the commander. It is explained that a Titan has been found deep inside the Mount Asama volcano, and to make matters more interesting, it's in a embryonic state. The Commander tells Ayako to organize a mission using the EVAs to capture the Titan in a specially crafted electromagnetic cage, as it could prove useful for research into the nature of the Titan's. Ayako confirms that EVA-Delta indeed has equipment built for it that would be perfect for just such a mission, and jumps right on organizing it. As she leaves, the commander wonders why Ayako was so excited. Keiko shakes her head and smiles, explaining that Mount Asama has a popular hot springs resort as she walks off to follow Ayako. Back at her apartment, Ayako presents a pamphlet for the hot springs resort to Tetsuo and Mari. Still not talking to each other, the two look it over. Ayako explains that they can show up a few days before the equipment for the mission will be delivered, and enjoy a little vacation at the resort. Tetsuo expresses his displeasure at making light of a serious situation with the unborn Titan, but Mari is all for the trip. Ayako explains that everyone in the EVA crew will be coming along, including Toby and Haruko. Tetsuo reluctantly agrees to come along early with the others after some convincing from Ayako and Mari.

A few days later, the whole EVA crew flies out to the resort in a helicopter. Upon landing, much to Ayako's displeasure, they are greeted by Kenji. Ayako demands what he's doing at the resort, with Kenji explaining that NERV sent him to make sure Ayako doesn't get into any trouble with the EVA crew. As Ayako argues with Kenji, the young EVA pilots unload their baggage from the helicopter, and quickly carry it inside to avoid the dispute. Keiko shakes her head and follows the kids. Later, after things have calmed down, everyone decides to go relax in the hot springs. The girls all go to the female spring, while the guys head to the male spring, each divided by a tall bamboo fence. Tetsuo opts to relax in the far corner of the spring, while Toby and Toshio, who Toby asked to be allowed to tag along, hang out with Kenji, mostly because he slips in some sake for them.

As the trio get drunk and loud, the girls on the other side of the fence are also sipping a bit of sake. The only exception is Haruko, who like Tetsuo sits off by herself. Mari loudly complains about Tetsuo's attitude, as well as his violent behavior. Ayako tries to calm Mari down, but then Keiko explains that Tetsuo isn't entirely to blame for his behavior. She continues, revealing that Tetsuo has a form of Downs Syndrome known as Asperger's. While he doesn't have any issues that stem from normal Downs, he suffers from several symptoms that makes him come off as antisocial. Mari and Ayako are surprised to learn this, Ayako nudging Keiko and asking her why she didn't know this. Keiko shrugs, explaining that it was written down in his file, and that she must have not read it. Ayako grumbles and gulps down her sake. Mari rests her chin on her knees and looks thoughtful. On the male's side, Toby and Toshio are goofing around while Kenji makes his way over to Tetsuo, offering him some sake. Tetsuo declines, and asks Kenji why he's really at the resort. Kenji muses, and states that he's there to tie up a loose end, adding that Tetsuo should know what he's talking about. Before Tetsuo can reply, Toby and Toshio start getting rowdy. Tetsuo attempts to break it up, but all three end up falling through the fence, into the women's spring. There's a moment of silence as all parties involved are in a state of shock. Toby and Toshio stare, as does Tetsuo, who's nose begins to bleed. Finally, Mari shrieks, covering herself up and bouncing a bucket off Tetsuo's forehead. Haruko covers up, red in the face as Tetsuo tips backwards. Keiko groans, and Ayako tells them to 'take a picture, it lasts longer!'. Toshio obliges, taking a photo with his digital camera. The girls chase Toby and Toshio around while Tetsuo floats in the water in a daze.

The next day, the EVAs and the special equipment for the mission arrives on site near the volcano. Everyone on the EVA crew is hung over, with Tetsuo suffering a nasty bump on his forehead. Toshio takes photos of the EVAs being set up, while Ayako and Keiko nurse a cup of coffee over in the observation area. Mari brags to the other EVA pilots how her EVA had special equipment built for it for special missions. The discussion turns into a explanation of Delta's D-Type equipment, and how it allows EVAs to enter extreme environments, such as the heart of a volcano. However, when the group sees it, Toby can't help but laugh. The D-Type Equipment ends up looking like a comically oversized old fashioned diving suit. Mari herself hadn't seen it before, and becomes annoyed by Toby's comments. Later, as Mari and Tetsuo get into their EVAs, Ayako goes over the plan. EVA-Delta will lower down into the lava, it's life support cable protected by the same materials used in the D-Type suit. EVA-Alpha will maintain Delta's support cable, while Gamma and Beta will lower the special electromagnetic cage into the lava with Delta. Upon getting to the Titan embryo, Delta will carefully place the cage around it, and signal for the cage to be raised. Prepped up, the operation begins. Everything goes smoothly, with Delta getting down to the Titan. However, as Mari starts to place the cage over it, there's a reaction from the embryo. It glows, then suddenly forces Delta backwards, ripping the cage apart as it quickly grows into mature form.

Tetsuo struggles to hang onto Delta's lifeline, as Keiko confirms that the embryo has grown into a full grown Titan, codenamed Iapetus. Mari grits her teeth as Iapetus quickly zips around her, seemingly immune to the lava's heat. With Delta stuck in the D-Type equipment, her only weapon is her progressive knife at the D-Type suit's hip. However, when she tries to draw it, Iapetus tears it from her grasp, sending it falling into the lava. Mari curses, her mind racing. Tetsuo tells her to watch for an incoming weapon. Holding onto the lifeline with one hand, Alpha reaches for it's progressive katana, and drops it into the lava. Mari watches it's decent on a screen closely, then catches it by the handle as it passes. Before she can do anything with it though, the Titan tackles Delta several times. Outside the volcano, there's two sharp, audible cracks as Alpha's shoulders separate, the tension from holding into Delta during these attacks too much for it. Tetsuo grits his teeth and refuses to let go. Ayako tells Mari that she has to defeat the Titan quickly, or Alpha will be pulled into the volcano unprotected. Cursing, Mari carefully waits for Iapetus, clutching the katana tightly. As it gets close, Delta lunges forward, plunging the blade into the Titan. The Titan flails wildly before dying, severing Delta's lifeline. Alpha falls backwards as Delta plunges into the lava.

Suddenly realizing the danger Mari is in, the sound of a trigger echoes through the mountains, as Alpha roars. Tetsuo, without speaking, wraps the lifeline around Alpha's waist before leaping into the volcano. Ayako is shocked, and asks Keiko how long Alpha can survive in the lava. Keiko admits she doesn't know, and the whole crew waits with baited breath. Toby and Haruko hurry over to the crane that the lifeline is hooked up to, and take hold of the cord. Toby goes to pull right away, but Haruko tells him to give Tetsuo a chance to save Mari. Deep in the volcano, Delta drifts down into the lava. Mari sits there, wondering if these will be the last moments of her life. Suddenly, Delta is jerked upwards. Mari looks up to see Alpha clutching it by the arm. Tetsuo, in a strained voice, tells Toby and Haruko to start pulling. Soon after Alpha and Delta are outside the volcano. Strangely enough, Alpha only suffered minor damage from the heat. Breathing heavily in Alpha's cockpit, Tetsuo tells Mari that she owes him twice now. Mari frowns, but doesn't say anything. The next day, as the team is getting ready to go, there's a knock at Tetsuo's door. He answers, to see Kenji standing there. Before he can say anything, Tetsuo nods, and says that he did sabotage the Gilgamesh project. When Kenji asks him why, Tetsuo says they can talk about it another time, then heads out to meet the others. With Toshio taking a quick picture of the whole group outside of the resort, they all head back home.


	11. Phase 11: Blackout

**Phase 11 - Blackout**

A week after returning from the mountain resort, Tetsuo has finally organized his room just as it was before, albeit with much less room then before. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he looks down at a framed picture, given to him by Toshio earlier in the week. It's the picture of the whole group standing outside the resort. Frowning lightly, he runs the tips of his fingers over the glass, as if struggling to remember something. Just then, the light in his room goes out. Tetsuo looks over to the light and tries to turn it back on with no luck. Grumbling, he steps out of his room, met by Mari in the hallway. It seems all the electronics in the apartment have gone out. The discuss what's happened, Mari joking that Ayako must have forgotten to pay her electric bill. Tetsuo explains how it isn't possible, and that NERV covers the cost of the apartment, then suggests they go check on Haruko to see if the power is out on her floor as well. The two venture out of the apartment, going down to meet with Haruko. On the way, they notice that the power seems to be out in the whole area, not just localized to the apartment building. When they meet with Haruko, she suggests that they go to NERV to investigate what's going on, as it seems all of Tokyo-3 is without power. Tetsuo agrees, while Mari complains about having to walk there. Tetsuo suggests that they ride bikes, with Mari admitting she doesn't have one.

A short while later, Tetsuo and Haruko are pedalling bikes toward NERV, with Mari seated on Tetsuo's handlebars. Tetsuo asks her if she's gained weight, and gets an elbow to the face for his troubles. As the two pedal their bikes through Tokyo-3, they're flagged down by Toby who happens to live nearby. They explain what they're doing, and Toby joins them on his own bike. As they make their way toward an entrance to the geo-front, Tetsuo looks around at the empty streets, and notes the eerie silence. Feeling uncomfortable, he starts to talk to Mari, and the two end up arguing about what might have happened to the power. The arguing ends, however, when the ground below them shakes a bit. Looking around, they discover a spider-like Titan approaching in the distance. The team quickly realizes that with the blackout, NERV cannot properly launch the EVAs, and that Tokyo-3 is helpless. Tetsuo quickens his pace, telling the rest of them to hurry. Mari hangs on for dear life, yelling at Tetsuo for driving like a maniac. Tetsuo explains that if they're able to get to NERV in time, they might be able to launch the EVAs manually. Haruko speaks up, saying that they would only have limited battery power in that case. Toby quips in, explaining that they'll have to beat the Titan in a real hurry.

Meanwhile, inside NERV, the whole EVA crew has been frantically trying to restore power to the city, while attempting to contact the EVA pilots. Using auxiliary power, they're aware of the Titan's approach, code-naming it Crius. Ayako curses, and gives up trying to call Tetsuo or Mari. Keiko doesn't seem as concerned as Ayako about that though, since she explains that the EVA pilots are most likely on their way to NERV themselves, as Crius is a hard thing to miss. Ayako nods, and declares that they should stop worrying about the blackout, and focus on getting the EVAs prepared for a manual launch. She orders all staff to meet in the hangar to assist with the effort.

Back outside, the Titan has climbed through Tokyo-3, and has stopped in an area that sits directly above the geo-front. As the EVA team pedals up to a access shaft to the geo-front, they look back to the Titan to see what it's doing. Crius hunkers down, and begins to secrete a foul looking fluid onto the ground. Mari is repulsed, wondering what the Titan is doing puking all over the place. However, it's soon apparent that the fluid is dissolving the ground below it at an alarming rate. Tetsuo explains that they need to hurry, and pries open a vent to the access shaft. Quickly, the EVA pilots climb through the vent to get into the access shaft.

Back inside, the NERV crew works tirelessly to prepare the EVAs for manual launch. Even Keiko and Kenji have gotten into the job. As they work, Ayako asks Kenji what he's still doing hanging around NERV. Kenji explains that he's been assigned there for the time being until he further notice. Ayako mumbles, but doesn't get the chance to respond as alarms ring in the hangar. Kenji asks what the alarms are for, and Ayako explains that they are intruder alarms, and it means that someone has entered the geo-front illegally. Keiko asks the operators if they can find out precisely where the intrusion was detected, but they inform her that auxiliary power doesn't connect to camera views outside of the headquarters itself. Ayako hopes that the intruders are indeed the EVA pilots.

Elsewhere, the EVA team has made it all the way down the access shaft as quickly as they could, getting a few bumps and scraps along the way. Luckily for them, the shaft they entered was close by the NERV headquarters. Tetsuo leads the way, telling them there's no time to rest. Mari complains, but keeps up with Tetsuo, not wanting to be outdone by him. Toby asks how they're going to get inside NERV with all the power out. Tetsuo explains that he knows a way in, but it's going to be a tight squeeze. Above them, the Titan continues to dump the acidic fluid down onto the ground below it, slowly creating a hole that will soon dissolve all the way down to the roof of the geo-front. The EVA team follows Tetsuo as he leads them to a small out of the way ventilation shaft near NERV headquarters. Mari scoffs, saying that they will never fit. Tetsuo confirms that they will, but they'll have to lose any extra weight to do it. With that, he starts stripping down to his underwear. Mari blushes and shouts, saying that she's not stripping naked for anyone. Tetsuo explains that she doesn't have to get naked, but her loose clothing will only get her stuck. Haruko agrees, saying that they have little time and anything that will let them get to the EVAs faster will have to do. She then begins to disrobe as well. Toby has no problems with the plan, and proudly throws his clothing off. Mari mutters darkly, and hesitantly strips down to her underwear. With all of them ready to go, Tetsuo pries the vent cover off, helping each of the other pilots into the shaft before following himself.

Inside the hangar, the operators confirm that they have a visual of the EVA team entering NERV, but are confused by the view on the camera. Ayako steals a view, seeing the team climbing through the ventilation shaft in their underwear. She coughs and wonders why they don't have any clothes. Kenji looks the monitor over, and guesses that the shaft is probably too small for them to wear their clothes in, for fear of being stuck. Ayako blinks, realizing that the vent they're in is the same one that Tetsuo escaped out of years ago. The speculation is cut short when the operators confirm that the Titan has gotten past the first layer of the geofront's protective shell. Commander Yayashi tells the crew that they don't have time to worry about the EVA crew and will just have to trust them to get there as quickly as they can. With that, the NERV crew speeds up their work. Even Akira has made a rare appearance, assisting Keiko with the shaft opening procedure.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo punches a vent cover out into an elevator shaft. Peering down into the shaft, he nods and confirms their luck, the elevator not blocking their path below. Toby asks Tetsuo how he knows about this path through NERV. Tetsuo tells him it's not important, and reaches out, grabbing hold of a ladder built in to the side of the shaft. He climbs out onto it, then deftly helps the others onto the ladder, risking injury to himself. Confirming that everyone made it okay, he instructs the group to start climbing down until he says to stop. When Mari asks him why they should listen to him, Tetsuo explains that he knows which floor is the one they need to get to. Continuing, he tells them that the elevator shaft they're in goes down to the hangar, where he guesses that the NERV crew is waiting for them. Mari scoffs and questions how he'd know that. Tetsuo replies that it's what he would do if he were Ayako. With that, they start climbing down.

In the hangar, the operators confirm that the EVA pilots are on their way down. Ayako asks if the operators can confirm which shaft they're going down. The operators do, and Ayako orders a small crew to go pry open the doors for that shaft, and another to collect the pilot's plug suits. She then looks to the commander and nods, saying that they might just be able to accomplish this mission. Commander Yayashi nods, but tells Ayako not to celebrate quite yet.

Back in the elevator shaft, the EVA team can hear someone working on the doors below them. Tetsuo explains that the cameras in the facility must be working, and the crew knows they're coming. Mari blushes and squeaks, complaining about being on camera in her underwear. Tetsuo tells her to grow up. The two argue all the way down the shaft, where the crew helps them out of the shaft and into the hangar. A short while later, they're all suited up, and inside their EVAs. Ayako thanks them for getting to NERV so quickly, and explains the situation to them. Tetsuo asks the others if they're ready, then confirms to Ayako that they're ready to launch. At that, the entire NERV crew goes through the motions of a manual launch for the EVAs, the launch shaft doors being opened individually by Keiko and Akira through the manual controls, then the launch decks being raised one at a time by the computer operators. They wait until each EVA is on the surface before they activate the internal batteries in each of them.

Once active, Tetsuo tells the others to get in formation around the Titan, and to get ready to give it all they can at once. Beta, armed with it's new positron rifle, gets into position north of the Titan, while Tetsuo flanks it from the south with Alpha's giant gatling gun. Gamma takes it's east side with a gatling gun of it's own, while Delta takes the west with it's automatic shotgun. Tetsuo counts down, then orders all of them to open fire on the Titan at once. Each of the EVAs hunker down and blast the Titan. spent shells falling to their feet all around them. Crius attempts to defend itself, but simply cannot withstand the overwhelming firepower engulfing it. Crius is riddled with bullets, before finally exploding in dramatic fashion just as the acidic fluids penetrate the geofront's shield. Tetsuo confirms the kill, and the whole NERV crew celebrates. Later everyone is sitting in the hangar, relaxing after the stressful operation. Tetsuo is sitting by himself, when Mari plunks down beside him. Tetsuo says that he's not in the mood to argue with her, but Mari shakes her head. She tells him that he did a good job leading them out there. Tetsuo looks at Mari for a few moments, as if trying to process the sentiment, before frowning and looking away, telling her to leave him alone. Mari looks angry for a second, then sighs and walks off. Ayako and Kenji observe what happens, with Ayako mentioning that Mari should give up and save herself the frustration. Kenji questions what Ayako is talking about, to which she blows him off and tells him she wouldn't expect him to understand.


	12. Phase 12: Hammer of God

**Phase 12 - Hammer of God**

Creeping up to the door of a office in a seemingly empty building, Kenji clutches a gun in his hand. He has a determined look on his face, as he quickly looks around. Taking a breath, he swings the door open, aiming his gun inside. However, the office is seemingly abandoned, nothing more then a desk and a disconnected phone sitting in the corner. Kenji sighs and walks in, lighting a cigarette as he sits down at the desk. He takes an audio recorder out, and flips it on. Speaking as he files through the desk, he documents how he has visited nearly a hundred offices that were allegedly meant to be connected to the Marduk Group, the people who decided who the best candidates for EVA pilots were. Continuing, he states that each office has been abandoned, just like the one he's in now, and estimates that Marduk is nothing more a dummy company, and that the source of pilot selection comes from elsewhere inside NERV. Turning the audio recorder off, he exhales smoke and stares up at the ceiling. Frowning, he wonders just how much authority Commander Yayashi has given to Akira, or if the commander is even the real person in charge at all. As Kenji leaves the building, he is silently watched from a distance by Akira, who smirks to himself before climbing into a car.

Back in Tokyo-3, Tetsuo is walking home from school with Toby and Toshio, who are lamenting the coming of exam time. Tetsuo mentions that he doesn't care about exam time, since he's technically further ahead then anyone. Toby shakes his fist, claiming that since Tetsuo is so smart, he should help them study. After a brief dispute, Toshio declares that they're going to study at Tetsuo's place. When Tetsuo asks why they always have to study there now, Toshio sheepishly admits he likes being around Ayako and Mari. Toby scoffs, saying how Mari is only nice to hang around if you don't work with her. Toshio is adamant though, and the trio head to Ayako's place.

They arrive in short order, and find that Mari herself has company, as she is sitting with Akiko, the class president, playing video games. The two groups get into a heated debate about who gets to sit where and who has seniority. After a pair of icy gazes, the guys opt to study in the kitchen, having to clean the clutter that Ayako frequently leaves behind in there. When Toby asks why they always let the girls boss them around, Tetsuo replies that women have special powers that let them fire rays of death at men. Toby wonders if this is true, while Toshio tries to explain that it's not in the literal sense. As they finally get down to studying, Ayako steps through the door, returning home from work. Mari and Akiko greet her, telling her that she's got squatters hanging around in the kitchen. Toby and Mari get into a argument over who the squatters are, while Tetsuo quietly greets Ayako. Suddenly, Toshio jumps up and points at Ayako, declaring that she's been promoted at NERV. Tetsuo gives Toshio a strange look, asking him what he's talking about. Toshio points out that originally, Ayako's jacket only bore a single pip. However, now there were two, meaning that Ayako was promoted from Captain to Major. Tetsuo stares at Toshio, asking him just how much attention he pays to Ayako while he's visiting. Toby nudges Tetsuo and whispers that he should let it go, and that Toshio's fanboyism knows little bounds. Ayako, herself a little creeped out by Toshio's attention, confirms that she was promoted after the last Titan attack, a testament to her quick thinking and strategy. Toshio decides that in honour of Ayako's promotion, they need to have a grill party.

A short while later, everyone is seated around a table in the living room, while Toshio sets up a fine grilled meal. Mari wonders how Toshio was able to set things up so fast, to which Tetsuo and Toby both reply that the powers of the fanboy are great, and mysterious. Akiko doesn't seem to mind though, enjoying Toshio's grilled cuisine. Ayako herself seems to be uncomfortable having a party with a bunch of kids, but doesn't let it stop her from enjoying her beer. Toby asks Tetsuo if Haruko is coming, which seems to get Tetsuo depressed. Tetsuo explains that he called Haruko, but she didn't seem to be home.

Elsewhere, at NERV, Haruko is undergoing a synchronization test. Keiko has her go through the motions, while Akira watches on from behind. Keiko reports that Haruko's rates are high, like normal, and asks why they have to keep testing her so often. Akira responds that they can never be too careful, considering what Beta's history. Keiko shakes her head and states that it only went berserk once. Akira slides his glasses up his nose, and says that he wants to be sure it stays that way.

Back at the party, Ayako's gotten a few beers into her, and has loosened up. She jokes around with the others as they all talk amongst each other. Just then, there's a knock at the door. Ayako goes over to answer it, but slams the door shut immediately after opening it. She hurries back over to the table and hides the beer cans underneath. Tetsuo heads over to the door as it's knocked on again. He answers it, Kenji standing on the other side rubbing his nose. Commenting about Ayako's warm greeting, he steps inside and waves to everyone, stating he's got souvenirs from all over. As he hands out little gifts to everyone, he and Ayako talk, her asking what he's doing there. Kenji explains that he just got back from a trip, and thought it would be nice to visit. Mari politely accepts her gift, but gives it a displeased look, wondering what she's supposed to do with a cheap porcelain cat. Toby makes fun of her, saying how fake she is to keep up appearances. When Kenji asks her if she doesn't like her gift, Mari waves her hands, saying that it's fine. Toby snickers and tells Kenji how she's only saying that to look nice. Mari tells Toby to shut up, but he continues telling Kenji about all the nasty things she's said. Finally, Mari has enough and clocks Toby, sending him toppling over. There's a brief moment of silence as Mari realizes she everyone is looking at her, before she tries to recover, saying that she only tapped Toby. Toby sits up, rubbing his swelled cheek and declaring that Mari has been exposed. Mari stands there, flustered, when Tetsuo steps up to her and rests his hand on her shoulder. He tells her not to care what people think of her and to just be herself, since it's easier then being someone you're not. Mari slowly turns to face him, and asks him if he really wants her to be herself. When Tetsuo nods, Mari suddenly tackles Tetsuo, strangling him and yelling at him for bringing his friends over. The party breaks down as Tetsuo retreats from Mari, trying his best to keep his composure. Toby and Toshio come to his aid, with Akiko backing Mari up. It seems serious at first, but in the end, everyone is having fun. Even Tetsuo cracks a smile as Ayako and Kenji watch on, amused themselves.

Later though, the party's wound down, and everyone is exhausted, the kids sprawled out all over the living room stuffed full of grilled food. Ayako is in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet while Kenji holds her hair. Kenji jokes about her not being able to hold her booze after all these years, while Ayako makes a feeble attempt to swing at him. He carries her on his back outside to get some fresh air, where they have a serious and honest talk. It's revealed that Ayako and Kenji indeed were an item once in college, but Ayako dumped him after she caught him cheating on her. It also comes out how Ayako originally joined NERV to get revenge for her father, who was killed during the year 2000 expedition to the Arctic, when the 2nd Impact occurred. She was with him at the time, and her father gave his life to save hers. Things get emotional, and Ayako ends up kissing Kenji.

The next day, things immediately get serious as a huge explosion is detected near the southern coast. The operators at NERV confirm that the source is indeed a Titan, code-named Epimethius. The Titan is high in the planet's orbit, and the operators discover that it's attacking by taking pieces of itself, generating an AT-Field around it, and dropping it from the height that it's at, the kinetic force of falling from orbit causing incredible damage. Upon further analysis of the data, Ayako figures out that it's slowly correcting it's aim, and guesses that once it locks onto Tokyo-3, it'll drop it's entire mass. Ayako asks if the operators have been able to get a hold of Captain Yayashi, who left NERV to attend to a special mission in the Arctic. The operators reveal that the Titan's presence in the atmosphere is messing up long ranged communications, so Ayako is on her own. Upon getting an estimate as to how long it'll take the Titan to get to them, Ayako comes up with a plan, asking Keiko if the E-Type equipment has finally been completed. Keiko raises an eyebrow, confirming that it is, but it hasn't been tested. Ayako states that now is a good time, and goes off to prepare.

Later, Beta, Gamma, and Delta have all been launched, but Alpha is nowhere in sight. Ayako explains to the three pilots that they're going to use their EVAs to catch the falling Titan. Mari scoffs at this plan, demanding to know how they're going to do that without being crushed. Ayako explains that they need to use their AT-Fields to counter the Titan's. This should allow them to catch it. Haruko asks what they should do then, and Ayako responds that they don't have to worry about that. Ayako then switches to another window, asking Tetsuo if he's there. Tetsuo confirms he's ready, asking how long it will take the crew to set up the E-Type equipment. Ayako reveals that once Alpha's been properly outfitted for the equipment, it will be able to use it any time. She then tells Tetsuo not to worry, and that the others will give him the time he needs. The NERV operators then confirm that the Titan is located over Tokyo-3, and is starting to fall. Once they're able to confirm it's descent path, Ayako orders the EVAs to go. Beta, Gamma, and Delta quickly converge on the impact site. The Titan breaks cloud cover just as the EVAs get into position. Raising their arms and activating their AT Fields at maximum, the EVAs catch the falling Titan, albeit with great difficulty. Mari reports that they won't be able to hold on for very long, while Toby describes the mission as being squashed under a giant boot. Ayako contacts Tetsuo, who confirms that Alpha is ready to launch. Ayako gives the launch order, a launch chute nearby the Titans opening up. Ayako tells the others that Alpha is on it's way, and Toby asks what's taking Tetsuo so long. Ayako replies that the launch pad is carrying significantly more weight then usual, puzzling all three EVA pilots.

Then, something begins to emerge from the chute, though it's definitely not EVA-Alpha. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a giant metal box, easily bigger then the EVAs. As it continues to rise, what it is becomes clear. EVA-Alpha stands before them, clutching a tremendously large hammer, the handle resting against the ground. Tetsuo grunts as Alpha lifts the hammer into the air, gripping the lower grip and launching itself forward. Just as it seems like the others can no longer hold the Titan, Tetsuo lets out a tremendous shout as Alpha leaps into the air. As Alpha soars toward the Titan, the head of the huge hammer is suddenly surrounded by a powerful AT-Field of it's own. With a tremendous crash, the hammer slams through the Titan's own field, and promptly destroys it's core, as well as it's entire central body. The hammer goes right through, and takes out a good deal of the ground below it before Tetsuo is able to regain his balance, and turn off it's field. Breathing heavily, he confirms the Titan's destruction. Elsewhere, in the Arctic, a small grouping of ships slowly makes it's way through icy waters. With the Titan destroyed, word finally gets to the commander about it's attack and destruction. Commander Yayashi shakes his head, and confirms that NERV has destroyed eight Titans now. Akira, standing next to him and peering over the water, nods and says that seven should remain. The commander frowns gravely, expressing doubt over NERV's ability to continue battling the Titans. Akira tells him that there's nothing to be concerned about, gesturing out over the deck of the ship. A tremendous object bundled up with tarps ominously rests there. Akira says that now that they've recovered the sickle, everything will fall into place.


	13. Phase 13: Breach

**Phase 13 - Breach**

With Commander Yayashi still out of the city, NERV was suffering a crisis. The effects of the blackout were still being felt within the headquarters, computer systems still compromised, with some of them not even functioning. Many sections within facility were without electronic security, forcing Ayako to fall back on armed guards. However, certain parts of central dogma were even off-limits to her, meaning she can not send guards into those areas. This troubles her as she meets with Keiko, and the NERV computer operators. She pushes them to hurry with fixing the security systems. Eiko Maekawa, one of the computer technicians, explains that it will be difficult to completely reestablish things, as the manner in which everything was shut down is complicated. Ayako asks for an explanation, and Eiko goes over how many of the power feeds were physically cut in some sections, while others were afflicted with a computer virus that shut them down internally. Rubbing her chin, Ayako comes to the realization that the purpose of the blackout wasn't to shut the power off, but to observe NERV turn everything back on. Keiko nods, admitting that someone could learn alot about NERV's internal workings from an operation like that. She continues, saying that she's had Magi run a recovery program, but with all the misinformation that they're receiving it doesn't seem likely that a clear picture of what happened will ever be made. Eiko frowns, saying how bad it is that the most damage done to NERV so far hasn't come from a Titan, but from one of their own people. When Ayako begins to speculate on who might have done it, going over rival military organizations, Keiko cuts her off and says it's just as Eiko said; the culprit is one of their own.

Ayako asks if Keiko is seriously suggesting that the culprit is someone within NERV. Keiko nods, saying that they're running checks on all personnel, but the person isn't likely to have gotten far. She then shoots Ayako a look, telling her how the closer people get to the other people, the more those people blur from sight. Eiko looks over awkwardly, while Ayako frowns. Leaning in, she tells Keiko that there's no way 'he' could have been involved, as 'he' was with them the whole time the power was out. Keiko admits that while that's true, a more suspicious person would consider that misdirection. Ayako frowns deeply, looking lost in thought as Keiko tells her not to let her guard down. Ayako tells her that she'll look into things herself, then asks how the EVA pilots are doing. Keiko sips her coffee, and explains how the EVA pilots are getting ready to do an advanced synchronization test, in order to get all of their levels about equal. Ayako nods, stating how useful that would be for missions where the entire squad needs to work together.

Elsewhere, the EVA pilots are changing into their plug suits, in separate locker-rooms. As they're changing, Toby asks Tetsuo if he and Mari have kissed yet, right out of the blue. Tetsuo nearly falls over, asking Toby why he would even ask that. Toby shrugs, saying that he figured they were a item. Tetsuo shakes his head adamantly, stating that there's no way they'd get together, and that Mari hates his guts. Toby raises and eyebrow, laughing a bit. Tetsuo asks him what's so funny, and Toby responds that he didn't realize that Tetsuo was THAT oblivious. Tetsuo glares angrily and tells Toby just to get ready for the test. In the girl's locker-room, Mari asks Haruko if she and Tetsuo are dating. Haruko blinks, asking Mari why she'd think that. Mari shakes her head and says that with all the time that Tetsuo spends with Haruko, just what are people supposed to think. Haruko blushes faintly, and explains that she and Tetsuo grew up with each other, and that they think of each other as brother and sister. Mari folds her arms across her chest, asking Haruko if she's sure, as they seem alot more close then any brother and sister should be. Haruko nods, saying that there's really nothing between them, and that Tetsuo would never think that way of her. This seems to annoy Mari more, as she goes quiet, angry pulling on her plug suit.

A little later, each of the pilots are sitting in entry plugs, with Keiko explaining to them that they'll be using simulation bodies for the exercises, incomplete EVAs that still have the systems needed for them to test synchrorates. The test begins, as each of them goes through the motions of a simulated battle.

Elsewhere, deep within the more restricted areas of Central Dogma, Kenji steps up to a large door. He produces an access card, and starts to use it to open the door when barrel of a gun is rested against the back of his head. He freezes for a moment, considering trying to disarm his assailant as he looks behind him. When he sees that it's Ayako, he relaxes, and raises his arms. Ayako demands to know if Kenji is a double agent, or if he's just spying to satisfy his own curiosity. Kenji chuckles and wonders if the two would be connected if that were the case. Ayako remains firm, asking Kenji if he's a special investigator for NERV, or a special investigator for the Japanese government. Kenji seems impressed, commenting on Ayako's ability to find out information herself. She tells him to stop joking around, saying that she'll ignore what he's done, but warns him to leave NERV immediately, or face the consequences. Kenji shakes his head, apologizing to Ayako for misleading her but stating that he's going to stay. He explains that Akira already knows what he is, but has found him useful. When Ayako asks what Akira has to do with anything, Kenji asks her if she's really that naive. Ayako frowns, and asks Kenji if Akira really is the one in charge of NERV, with Commander Yayashi only being a cover to hide Akira's operations. Kenji remains vague though, telling her that she shouldn't ask questions she already knows the answers to. Ayako scowls and demands to know what Kenji is doing in Terminal Dogma. Kenji, his hands still up, points to the door and asks Ayako if she knows what lays beyond it. Ayako looks up a the sign on the door, and states that it's the LCL production facility. then asks what's so special about it. Kenji raises an eyebrow, asking her if that's all she knows about it. Ayako shoves him a bit, asking what more there is to know. Kenji responds that they're plenty to know, more then she'd learn from her other colleagues. He then swipes the access card through the access panel for the door.

The massive door rumbles open, and Ayako nearly drops her gun upon seeing what lays beyond it. A massive figure, humanoid in shape although lacking legs, is nailed to a giant cross, LCL running down from the apparently severed upper body. Quietly, she asks Kenji if this could be an EVA, then states it couldn't be. Kenji corrects her, telling her that it's the start of everything. The Instrumentality Project, as well as Project-E. He then confirms it's identity as Uranus, the first Titan. Ayako is shocked, unable to believe that the first Titan has been within NERV this entire time. Lowering her gun, she cover her mouth, saying that 'he was telling the truth'. When Kenji asks what she means, she reveals that Tetsuo has been here before. Before anything can become of that conversation, alarms blare all over the facility. Kenji wonders if they've been found out, but Ayako shakes her head, saying that they'd likely be dead if that were the case. Getting on her phone, she calls up to Keiko and asks her what's going on.

Back in the Pribnow box, Keiko explains that a Titan signature has been discovered, and it has somehow already infiltrated NERV. As the operators attempt to find the source, they realize that the room itself is the source, and that the Titan appears to be a nano-scale entity. Code-naming it Coeus, the operators are at a loss for what to do. Meanwhile, Coeus spreads from the Pribnow box to the dummy EVAs where the pilots are. Mari shrieks as the dummy EVAs are taken over by the Titan, and start to move on their own. Tetsuo reports to Keiko that the Titan is attempting to remove the air from inside the entry plugs to suffocate them. Keiko tells the operators to try and eject the entry plugs from the dummy EVAs. It takes some effort, but they manage to do so, the entry plugs ending up floating about in the lake outside in the geo-front. After this, it's a dramatic effort to try and contain the Titan. Keiko and the operators discover that the Titan seems to be vulnerable to oxygen, and attempt to destroy it by flooding massive amounts of ozone into the infected areas. This appears to work for a few moments as the infection shrinks, but the Titan quickly adapts to the ozone, even absorbing it to increase it's strength. In short order, it seems to evolve into a figure resembling electronic circuitry. Though Keiko and the operators do their best to stop it from spreading, Coeus manages to penetrate Magi's defense systems. Inside Magi, Keiko is horrified to see that the Titan begins to read many critical files. As fast as she's able to create defenses for Magi, Coeus breaks them down. Then, as if deciding that NERV has far too much information, initiates a self destruct sequence within Magi itself.

Desperate to save her mother's life work, Keiko climbs inside Magi itself, frantically working with the programming and network from the inside. She pleads with Magi, begging it to help her stop this menace from destroying it. As time on the countdown winds down, Keiko has a stroke of luck, Magi's systems seemingly working with her as she discovers a way to initiate a self destruct process on the Titan itself. Given the Titan's own newfound electronic nature, it succumbs to Keiko's plan and self destructs seconds before Magi. Now free from infection, Keiko cancels the self destruct, and thanks Magi for it's help. Climbing back out, she's greeted by Kenji and Ayako. She confirms she's okay, and tells them they need to send a recovery team out to get the EVA pilots. Floating around in the lake outside, the EVA pilots wait to be rescued. Toby suggests they play a game to pass the time, starting up a game of I Spy. However, since they can't really see much, the answer always ends up the same, with Tetsuo best summing it up: "This sucks".


	14. Phase 14: A Discussion of Truths

**Phase 14 - A Discussion of Truths**

Needing to get away from the hectic environment that home has become since Mari moved in, Tetsuo is out on a walk around Tokyo-3, thinking about the conversation he had about Mari with Toby. He wonders how anyone could like someone like him, and simply figures that Toby was just messing with his head. Even ending up at this conclusion though, Tetsuo can't help but have nagging thoughts about Mari, and if she could really genuinely be interested in him. Tetsuo frowns and looks down to the ground, his thoughts suddenly falling to Haruko. He tells himself that he thinks of Haruko as a sister, but feels that deep down inside, there's something that just doesn't feel right about that thought. That feeling has always been with him as long as he can remember, and he's never been able to understand it. He hates these lingering thoughts he has about her, and wishes that they would just go away. Sighing, he wonders if maybe they'd finally stop coming up if he got into a normal relationship with a girl. As he ponders these things, a convertible pulls up to the curb beside him. Tetsuo looks over, spotting Kenji as the driver. He gives Tetsuo a wave, and asks them if he'd like to go for a drive, and have that conversation Tetsuo promised him. Looking around, Tetsuo decides that going for a drive beats walking around and thinking about his fractured love life. He climbs into the car, and Kenji starts driving. It's silent for a short while, but then Kenji eventually asks Tetsuo just why did he sabotage the Gilgamesh project. When Tetsuo stays quiet, Kenji continues, saying that he just hasn't been able to figure it out, since Tetsuo hates piloting EVAs so much. Gilgamesh would have fixed all his problems, being an unmanned machine, which would have let Tetsuo just be a normal kid. Tetsuo shakes his head, and asks Kenji if he'd put his life in the hands of a machine that couldn't possibly compute just what it's worth. Kenji gives him a glance, but doesn't respond. Tetsuo takes a breath, then starts to explain himself.

He details how the night before they were to set out for the unveiling of Gilgamesh, he received a call on his cell phone from Akira, asking to set up a meeting between them to discuss a matter of great importance. Tetsuo didn't want to go to the meeting initially, but was drawn to it by concern of just what it was that Akira would consider important. Late at night, Tetsuo snook out of the apartment, and climbed into a waiting black sedan. The car drove him out of the city, to a cemetery in the hills overlooking Tokyo-3. When it arrived, Tetsuo got out and wandered among the graves, looking for Akira. He eventually finds him standing over a grave, placing flowers on it. Tetsuo approached Akira, and demanded to know what he wanted. Silently, Akira handed Tetsuo a confidental file containing all the information on Gilgamesh. Flipping through it, he asks Akira how he got his hands on the file. Akira told him not to concern himself about that, then explained how the UN was leaning toward the Gilgamesh project as a replacement for the EVAs as it needed no pilots, which in theory eliminated human error in battles against Titans. Tetsuo shrugged, and tossed the file back to Akira. He asked Akira why he was supposed to care about it, as it sounded great to him. The EVAs would be obsolete, NERV would shut down, and he'd be able to return to a normal life with Haruko. Akira adjusted his glasses, and asked Tetsuo if he was really that selfish. Tetsuo glared, demanding to know what that was supposed to mean. Akira explained himself, telling Tetsuo how easily an unmanned machine can be made to malfunction, then added there would be no way that one of those machines would be able to penetrate a Titan's AT-Field. Akira asked Tetsuo if he was really willing to gamble with the lives of those he cared about just for his own personal happiness. Tetsuo clenched his fists, calling Akira a bastard, then asking him what he wanted him to do. It was then that Akira detailed to Tetsuo how to properly sabotage Gilgamesh, to make it go out of control. Tetsuo demanded that Akira guarantee Haruko and Toby's safety during the test, and Akira replied that he'd just make sure to send Alpha along with the group, so that Tetsuo can be the hero, just how he likes it. Angered, Tetsuo turned away, and limped back to the sedan.

As Tetsuo finishes his story, Kenji nods solemnly, saying that he can't blame Tetsuo for his actions, given the way it was presented to him by Akira. Tetsuo mutters, saying how Akira's actions never surprise him anymore. Kenji looks to the road, and asks Tetsuo if he feels Akira betrayed him. When Tetsuo asks him what he means, Kenji reveals that Ayako knows about Uranus now. Tetsuo stares at him for a few seconds, then looks away. He stays quiet for a few moments, then states that it's about time that she believed him. Kenji tries to defend Ayako, explaining that there's no way she could have known that Tetsuo was telling the truth about a giant Titan hiding deep inside NERV. Tetsuo punches the dashboard, exclaiming that he had never lied to her before in his life, and that she should have just believed him. Kenji sighs, and asks Tetsuo if this is why he doesn't trust Ayako anymore. Tetsuo gazes out the window as he talks, saying how Ayako just brushed him off like it was nothing, and mentioned what he saw to others, which in turn got him busted. He confirms that because of Ayako, he had to flee NERV and leave Haruko behind. Kenji tries to say that Ayako didn't do it on purpose, but Tetsuo states that it doesn't matter. She didn't believe him, and he paid for it. Kenji sighs, and changes the subject, asking him what he knows about the instrumentality project. Tetsuo is quiet for a moment, then states that it depends. When Kenji asks on what, Tetsuo replies that on whether or not he's meant to know about SEELE. Kenji is caught off guard by this, the car swerving a bit as he stares at Tetsuo. He shifts in his seat a bit uncomfortably, and asks Tetsuo just how deep into NERV he is. Tetsuo leans back in his seat, watching the road and replying that he's deeper then he ever wanted to be.

Meanwhile, back at NERV, Commander Yayashi and Akira have finally returned from their mission away from Japan. When they get in, Ayako greets them, and informs them of what happened while they were gone. Commander Yayashi asks for a full report on the black out, while Akira heads off on his own to his office. In a short while, the commander joins him there, the two starting up a game of chess. As they play, Commander Yayashi asks Akira if he's going to be reporting the blackout to the committee. Akira nods, stating that he'll pass along Ayako's report to them. When the commander admits that that wasn't what he meant, Akira replies that the report will have all the information that they need to know. The commander seems concerned, but lets it go. He then asks Akira what they're going to do about Kenji. Akira replies that they might as well keep him around as long as he proves useful to them. Commander Yayashi reminds Akira that Kenji shares personal history with Ayako, and that the longer he's around, the more complicated he may make Ayako's job. Akira doesn't seem concerned though, saying that Ayako knows what her job is, and how to deal with men like Kenji. The commander nods, moving a chess piece.

Back out in Tokyo-3, Kenji has stopped in a restaurant, and is treating Tetsuo to lunch. As the two eat, Kenji asks Tetsuo why he doesn't just expose NERV, and put an end to it all. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that Kenji is overestimating what he knows. Tetsuo explains that he knows bits and pieces about things concerning NERV, but not enough to sound like anything more then a raving lunatic. Kenji states that Tetsuo must feel like he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Tetsuo shrugs, saying that it hasn't been all bad. He's been able to spend time with Haruko, and made friends at school. Piloting EVA-Alpha has been hard on him, but Tetsuo admits that it's really the only place in the world he feels truly comfortable. Kenji ponders to himself, thinking how sad it is that the most comfortable place for Tetsuo to be is the one place that could get him killed. Tetsuo breaks the silence, suddenly asking Kenji how he knew Ayako liked him out of nowhere. Kenji nearly chokes on his food, laughing a bit and running the back of his head. He tries to say that he and Ayako haven't liked each other for a long time, but Tetsuo calls him a liar. He explains that he saw them kiss outside the apartment building the night they had the party. Kenji coughs, and confesses that it was a spur of the moment thing, and only happened because Ayako was drunk. Tetsuo comments that he didn't know Kenji was the kind of man to take advantage of an intoxicated woman. Kenji adamantly defends himself, but chuckles when Tetsuo cracks a smile. He tells Tetsuo that he's really become relaxed as of late. Tetsuo shrugs, saying that he must be finally getting used to his role. Kenji nods, then asks Tetsuo why he wanted to know about him and Ayako. Tetsuo coughs, and says that he was just curious. Kenji chuckles and drops it at that, the two finishing their meal.

Back at NERV, Commander Yayashi and Akira are still playing chess. The commander asks Akira how the Uranus project is coming along. Akira adjusts his glasses, and says that it's going fairly well, only 2 behind the estimated schedule. The commander nods, and inquires about the sickle. Akira moves a chess piece into checkmate position, stating that even that is being handled, with the assistance of Haruko. Meanwhile, deep in Terminal Dogma, EVA-Beta stands before the giant Titan nailed onto the cross, clutching a strange scythe like weapon in it's hands. Haruko looks the Titan over for a few moments, before rearing the scythe back, and slamming it forward, burying the tip of the blade into the Titan's neck, and pinning it there with the rest of the blade.

Back out in Tokyo-3, Kenji pulls his car up to Ayako's apartment building to drop Tetsuo off. As Tetsuo gets out, Kenji tells him that Mari likes him. Tetsuo gives him a surprised look, and tries to stammer a reply. Kenji tells him to stop focusing on things he can't control, and start focusing on the things he can. Kenji then drives away, leaving a bewildered Tetsuo behind.


	15. Phase 15: Love

**Phase 15 - Love**

It's been several weeks since the last Titan attack. The tone around NERV has become rather relaxed, it's employees enjoying the brief vacation from hostility. Keiko has taken advantage of the break to improve on MAGI's systems to protect it against any further intrusions. The EVA pilots, having little to do, keep their skills up by doing simulation drills every few days. Other then that, they're quite bored. One night, Tetsuo and Mari are washing the dishes after dinner. Things have been awkward between them lately and tonight was no different, the two of them sharing an uncomfortable silence as they scrub and dry plates. Finally, Tetsuo turns to Mari and speaks up, asking her if she'd like to go out on a date. Caught off guard by the sudden proposal, Mari tells him to stop being stupid before resuming what she was doing. Tetsuo frowns and mumbles, returning to his chores as well. A short while later, as they're putting the dishes away, Mari asks Tetsuo if he was serious about the date. Tetsuo, uncertain if she's just messing around with him again, asks her why she would care. Mari puffs her cheeks out and declares that she doesn't, and the two both go back to putting the dishes away in silence. A little further into the night, the two are watching TV with Ayako, when Tetsuo looks over to Mari and asks her if she was actually interested in what he proposed earlier. Mari, flustered by Tetsuo asking right in front of Ayako, tells him that she could never be interested in a thug like him. Tetsuo grumbles and looks back to the TV, while Ayako looks between them, an expression of confusion on her face. Finally, just as they're getting ready to go to bed, Mari tells Tetsuo that she'd like to go on the date as she passes by him in the hall. Tetsuo nearly falls over, looking over his shoulder and asking her if this is for real. Mari nods, then tells him they can go tomorrow. Tetsuo tries to object, not prepared to go out so soon, but Mari is already in her room, the door closing behind her. Tetsuo groans, and heads to his room to think about what he can pull out for a date.

The next morning, Tetsuo is sitting in the kitchen, his head in his hands. Ayako wanders out from her bedroom, yawning. She spots Tetsuo and yelps, pulling her housecoat shut quickly, and asking him what he's doing up so early. Tetsuo glances up at Ayako, and explains to her how she asked Mari out on a date, but had no idea what they could do or where they could go. Ayako sits down with him, and asks him if he knows anything that Mari likes. He slumps, and admits that he doesn't really know anything about Mari. Ayako taps her chin thoughtfully, then tells him that she likes playing video games. Tetsuo asks how that could help, and Ayako explains that he could take her to a arcade. Tetsuo nods, then says he can't just take her to an arcade. Ayako rises to her feet again, heading over to make herself some coffee while replying that Tetsuo will think of something.

A bit later, Tetsuo is standing in his room, looking at himself in the mirror. Dressed in some nice clothes, he runs his fingers over the smooth glass. He sighs and thinks to himself how he's not up to this, when there's a sharp knocking at his door. He answers the door, finding Mari there waiting for him, dressed in a simple summer dress. She looks him over and flatly asks him who died. When he asks why she'd ask that, she explains that he looks like he's going to a funeral. Tetsuo rubs the back of his head, saying that he likes the outfit he's wearing. Mari sighs, saying that it can't be helped, before asking him if he's ready. Tetsuo nods, and Mari grabs him by the arm and starts to head out. Ayako sees the two off, telling them not to be out too late. Tetsuo nervously looks to Ayako, who gives him thumbs up as he disappears out the door. Ayako shakes her head, saying to herself how Mari is going to eat Tetsuo alive.

As the two hit the street, Mari asks them where they're going first. Tetsuo fidgets, saying that he thought they could go check out an arcade. Mari's eyes light up, saying that she knows just the place that they could go. Mari leads the way, pulling Tetsuo along as they head toward a arcade that Mari regularly frequents. Tetsuo shells out money for a generous helping of tokens, handing them over to Mari. Grinning, she scoops them up and finds a machine to play. As she gets into the game, she notices that Tetsuo isn't playing any games, instead opting to just stand behind her and watch. Mari asks him why he doesn't get involved, and Tetsuo explains that he's never played a video game before, outside of using one to train. Mari scoffs, first thinking that Tetsuo is joking. When she sees that he's serious, she asks him if he's been living under a rock. Tetsuo frowns, and turns to walk away. However, Mari grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him in front of the machine she's at. Depositing a few credits into the 2nd player slot, she tells him that she's going to teach him how to play. Hesitantly, Tetsuo takes hold of the controls. The two start to play, with Tetsuo's inexperience clearly showing. Mari asks him what he does for fun if he doesn't play video games. Tetsuo is quiet, before admitting that he doesn't really do anything outside of piloting his EVA. Mari refuses to believe this, saying that he has to do something to keep his mind occupied. Tetsuo admits to writing mathematical formulas when he's bored. Mari gives him a funny look, asking him what sort of formulas he writes. Tetsuo shrugs as he plays, saying that he writes them for just about everything, from complex spacial reasoning, to something as basic as the math involved in a pencil falling off a desk. Mari shakes her head, telling him that it's a good thing they met, since she's going to teach him how to have some actual fun. Tetsuo seems uncomfortable with this, but goes along. The two keep playing the video game, Mari shouting and jumping while she plays, while Tetsuo becomes quiet and focused. Mari keeps telling him to get more into the game, and the two eventually start yelling and jumping together, playing the game with gusto.

Back at Ayako's place, there's a knock at her door. Ayako, not expecting company, heads over and answers the door. Kenji is standing there smiling, holding a paper bag in his hand. Ayako gives him a cross look, asking him what he's doing there. Kenji replies that he thought they could share a lunch together. Ayako folds her arms across her chest, asking him how he knew that the kids weren't there. Kenji responds that he had no idea they weren't around, as he drifts into the apartment. Ayako grumbles, and closes the door. Kenji chuckles, asking her why she doesn't lighten up. She tells him that she's still mad at him for taking advantage of her at the party. He scratches the stubble on his chin, saying that he remembers her kissing him, not the other way around. Ayako throws a shoe at him, telling him that she was drunk, and he shouldn't have let her. Kenji ducks the shoe and shrugs, saying that he couldn't help it, and that it almost felt like old times. Ayako sighs and sits down at the kitchen table, asking him why he cheated on her all those times if he liked the old days so much. Kenji appears thoughtful and sits down with her, saying that he deserved that, but that she was always special to him. Ayako calls him a liar, then asks him what he brought for lunch.

Meanwhile, back at the arcade, Tetsuo and Mari are wandering about looking for another game to play, when they come across a machine with an electric guitar for a controller. Mari explains to him how the machine has given her trouble, since she can't really play the guitar. When Tetsuo asks her why she plays it then, she explains that the machine dispenses a prize when you get a perfect score. As they stand there, a group of young punk push their way up, greeting Mari insultingly. Mari responds with an insult of her own, while Tetsuo looks on. The lead punk asks Mari if she came to watch him win the machine's prize again. Mari grumbles, saying that she'll beat him some day. The punk laughs and tells her she's just too horrible to win. Mari goes to say something else when Tetsuo steps up, telling the punk he has a deal for him. The punk jokes about Tetsuo being Mari's boyfriend, then asks him what he wants. Tetsuo proposes that if he's able to get a perfect score on the game's highest difficulty, that the punk will give Mari all the prizes he's ever won from the machine. The punk scoffs and tells Tetsuo he's on, but that if Tetsuo loses, Mari has to kiss him. Mari objects to this venomously, but Tetsuo agrees and picks up the guitar. Mari shouts at Tetsuo, asking him what he thinks he's doing. Tetsuo looks to her, asking her to trust him. Mari folds her arms across her chest and watches on, an angry expression on her face. The game starts up, presenting Tetsuo with a incredibly high point total to accomplish. Tetsuo stands there, raising his arm into the air. The punks joke about Mari having to pucker up, before Tetsuo brings his arm down in a intense heavy metal riff. Everyone watches on in surprise as Tetsuo jams on the guitar, his fingers nearly a blur as he plays a fast paced song. His score rises quickly as he plays, quickly surpassing the machine's requirements for a perfect score. He continues to play though, racking up the big points as Mari watches on quietly. The punks can't believe it as Tetsuo ends his song emphatically, the machine dispensing it's prize. They all groan and mutter, while Tetsuo turns to Mari and smiles. However, she isn't impressed, and slaps him across the face, telling him that he doesn't always have to protect her from things, and that she can stand up for herself. She then storms off, leaving Tetsuo standing there with a confused expression.

Back at Ayako's apartment, Kenji and Ayako have finished up lunch, and are now talking to each other about old times. Kenji asks her if she missed anything from the time they were together. Ayako shrugs lightly, admitting that it wasn't all bad, but that it all got tainted by his cheating. Kenji shakes his head, and confesses to her that she really was special to him, no matter what she thought. Ayako is quiet for a moment, then asks him why he cheated on her so much. Kenji sighs and leans back, saying that he was a young fool who didn't know just how lucky he was. Ayako sighs, looking down at the table and telling him that she really loved him back then. There's a moment of silence, before Kenji leans over, tipping Ayako's chin up and looking into her eyes. The two gaze at each other for a moment, before leaning in and kissing.

Elsewhere, Mari is sitting by herself on a park bench as the sun sets. She sighs and traces circles in the dirt with a stick, feeling guilty about the way she left Tetsuo back at the arcade. Just then, she hears footsteps approaching. Mari looks up to find Tetsuo standing there, the prize from the machine in his outstretched hand, and a bag filled with other prizes in his other. He smiles apologetically, and tells her that she's the strongest girl he's ever met. Mari can't help but smile, slowly taking the prize from his hand and standing. She goes to apologize to him, but before she can he asks her if she'd like to get a bite to eat. Mari's stomach growls, and she chuckles embarrassedly. Taking his hand, the two head off to get some food.

A short while later, at Ayako's apartment, Ayako reaches over from her bed to look at the digital clock on her nightstand. She sighs and sits up, pulling the sheets around her as she says that Tetsuo and Mari should be home soon. Kenji sits up as well, propping himself up on his hands, and asking her if she'd like him to leave. Ayako nods slowly, saying that she didn't really want to explain the situation to them. Kenji chuckles and nods, climbing out of bed and getting dressed. He looks to her just as he's heading out of her room, asking her if this was only a one time thing. Ayako smiles faintly at him, telling him that was up to him. Kenji smiles and says til next time, before heading out. Ayako exhales and lays back in bed, looking up at the ceiling and smiling.

Elsewhere, Mari and Tetsuo are walking home, talking and laughing between each other. As they approach the apartment building, they spot Kenji climbing into his car and driving off. Wondering what he was there for, they head up to the apartment. When they get there, they find Ayako sitting in the kitchen in her house coat, sipping a can of beer. Tetsuo asks her if she's been in her housecoat all day. Ayako chuckles and says that she didn't have any reason to get dressed. Mari then asks her why Kenji was around. Ayako waves her hands absently, saying that it was just boring NERV work. She then asks the two how their date was. Mari looks to Tetsuo, then shrugs, saying that it was okay. Tetsuo nods, saying that they had an okay time. Ayako looks between them, suspecting that they're hiding something, but lets it go. They each head off toward their own rooms. They look to each other for a moment, before looking away and saying goodnight, both blushing faintly as they head into their rooms. Later on in the night, as Tetsuo is sleeping, he hears a quiet knock at his door. Sleepily pulling himself out of bed, he clambers over to the door and opens it. Mari is standing there before him in an oversized t-shirt. She looks like she's had a bad dream, and looks to have been crying. When he asks her what's wrong, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. Tetsuo stands there in shock, not sure what to do. Mari draws the kiss out for a long time, before breaking it off and quietly asking if she could spend the night with him. Tetsuo brushes the hair from her face, wiping her tears away and nodding. The two step into his room, and close the door behind them.


	16. Phase 16: Kindred Spirits

**Phase 16 - Kindred Spirits**

The morning after Tetsuo and Mari's date, Ayako is already up and in the kitchen, cheerfully preparing breakfast. She hears Tetsuo's door open, and calls out to him that she's making breakfast, then asks him if he can wake Mari up. However, it's Mari that responds, telling Ayako that Tetsuo will be out in a bit. Ayako blinks heavily and looks over her shoulder at Mari. Mari crosses her arms and looks to the side, blushing faintly and asking what's wrong. Ayako coughs and says nothing, going back to her cooking with an embarrassed look of her own. In his bedroom, Tetsuo is getting dressed. Looking over to his bed, he rubs the back of his head and pulls the bedding from it, depositing it in his clothes hamper before heading out. As they all sit down to eat, Ayako tells them that they have a training session to tend to today. Mari complains, saying that she and Tetsuo were going to go out and have a picnic. Ayako blinks and smiles slyly, looking to Tetsuo and telling him how romantic a picnic can be. Tetsuo turns red in the face and stuffs his mouth full of eggs, nearly choking. Mari is quickly on the defensive, saying that Ayako is just jealous. Ayako laughs and waves her hand, saying how she remembers how it felt to be young and in love. This makes Mari and Tetsuo both embarrassed, and the rest of the meal is eaten with the both of them sheepishly looking at each other from time to time.

Later, the two meet up with Haruko and start off toward school. As they walk along, Tetsuo can't help but feel extremely uncomfortable being flanked by Mari and Haruko. Mari doesn't seem to notice, as she talks about what they should bring along to their picnic. Haruko glances over to Mari, asking what was going on. Mari explains to Haruko how she and Tetsuo planned to go on a picnic after the training session. Haruko quietly nods, looking up to Tetsuo, who looks at her apologetically. Mari spots this and puffs her cheeks out, asking what that look was all about. She steps in front of them, demanding to know if they had in fact once been together. Tetsuo struggles to find the words, when Haruko flatly explains that she and Tetsuo never dated, and in fact would have been too young for that before now, as they had grown up with each other. Continuing, she says that she and Tetsuo do love each other, but only as brother and sister, before starting off again on her own. Tetsuo frowns and nods slowly, telling Mari that she doesn't have to be jealous of Haruko. Mari looks to the side, then hugs Tetsuo's arm to her side, apologizing for the scene, and saying that she just doesn't want to compete for his attention. Tetsuo reassures her that she doesn't have to, and that he cares for Haruko in a far different way then he cares for her. Just then, Toby and Toshio spring out behind them, Toby commenting on how revolting a couple of young lovers can be. Mari jumps and scoots away from Tetsuo, turning to scowl at Toby. Toby shrugs and grins, telling her that there's no way she can hide it now, and that the truth is out in the open for all to see. Mari locks Toby in a headlock and tells him how much she can't stand him. Tetsuo and Toshio stand by and laugh as Mari beats up on Toby, who tries to make a hasty retreat. Meanwhile, Haruko watches from a distance. She frowns, wondering why she feels so angry.

Later, at NERV, the group is suiting up in their plug suits, getting ready for the training session. As they get ready in the male's locker room, Toby asks Tetsuo what he sees in a harpy like Mari. Tetsuo sighs, and tries to explain that there's more to Mari then what Toby drags out of her, saying that Toby would see that more if he wasn't always antagonizing her. Toby shrugs, saying that he doesn't have time for crazy girls that like to hit him. Tetsuo groans, and asks Toby what it is that he has against Mari. Toby replies that he hates how stuck up Mari is, and how she thinks she can do everything by herself. Tetsuo leans back, and asks Toby if he ever thought there was a reason for that. Toby cocks his head to the side, asking why someone has to have a reason to be annoying. Tetsuo thinks back to the conversation he had with Mari the previous night, and how she revealed alot of things about her personal life to him. How at a young age, her father had become strange, and distant. It had gotten so bad that her mother separated and took her far away from her father. Then one day, when she was only three years old, she and her mother were visiting her father, only to find that he had hanged himself. This drastically effected her mother, who remarried soon afterwards. Mari's mother often forced Mari to do things on her own, telling her that she needed to be strong, and never depend on others in case they hurt you. Growing up this way, she always strived to be the best at what she did, not wanting anyone to be better then her. This way, she could always do things on her own without anyone else's help. Tetsuo sighs and shakes his head, telling Toby that he probably wouldn't understand. Toby shrugs, then suddenly asks Tetsuo if Haruko was available. Tetsuo tenses up, and tells Toby to steer clear of Haruko. Toby jokes around, saying that Tetsuo just wants both of the female pilots to himself. Tetsuo snaps at him, telling him to shut up and have some respect. Toby blinks and apologizes, saying that he was just joking around. He then explains that he noticed that Haruko was alone alot, and just figured maybe she was lonely. Tetsuo looks away, staring at the wall, telling Toby that Haruko wouldn't be the kind of girl he'd like, adding that Akiko seems to be interested in him anyways. Toby blinks, asking Tetsuo how he would know that. Tetsuo stands slowly, saying that he's only ignorant about those things when it's him that's the subject. Just then, alarms blare all over the facility. Toby grunts, saying that the Titans picked a fine time to attack, while Tetsuo tells him to hurry to their EVAs.

In the NERV control room, the operators have verified the appearance of another Titan, code-named Phoebe. It has a rather bizarre appearance, that of a black and white striped sphere. Ayako comments that it's shadow is awfully big for it's size, but shrugs it off. Just then, Tetsuo contacts the control room, telling Ayako that he'd like to use the E-Type Hammer to finish the Titan off quickly. Ayako jokes with him, asking him if he just wants to get things done quick so he can go with Mari on a picnic. Mari speaks up from her EVA, telling Ayako to soak her head. Tetsuo clears his throat, and says that there's no sense in making a big mission out of something that can be finished quickly and efficiently. Ayako nods and orders the other EVAs to remain on standby, while Alpha equips the E-Type Hammer. Ayako tells Tetsuo to be careful, then has Alpha launched. As Tetsuo rises to the surface, he focuses on the Titan and starts to move toward it, raising the hammer threateningly. In the NERV control room, the operators are still working on collecting more data from the Titan, but are having difficulty due to some strange interference. They comment that it's as if the Titan isn't even really there. Ayako tells them to keep working on it, while telling Tetsuo that he should attack with caution, given the lack of information they have. Tetsuo confirms this, and hurries around the Titan, attempting to take it from an angle. However, as he steps into the radius of it's shadow, Tetsuo notices that EVA-Alpha is beginning to sink. Alarmed, he forces it into the air, leaping at the spherical Titan and swinging the hammer at it. However, the hammer passes right through the Titan, as if it weren't even there. Surprised, Tetsuo flails in the air, before landing directly into Phoebe's shadow. Immediately, it begins to suck EVA-Alpha in. Ayako is alarmed by this, suddenly realizing that the sphere was only a distraction, and that the Titan was REALLY the shadow itself. Tetsuo struggles with all his might, but cannot escape the Titan's grasp. EVA-Alpha is sucked into the dark void, disappearing from view.

Mari cries out, demanding to know what happened and where Tetsuo is. Haruko is alarmed too, unsure of what to make of the situation. Ayako tells the operators to focus on the shadow to gather information. Slowly they are able to piece together the nature of Phoebe, discovering that it is seemingly a living dirac sea, and that Tetsuo has been pulled into some sort of other universe inside it. Mari demands to know how they can save him, to which she is met with silence. Keiko tells Ayako that if their information is true, then there is not theoretical way to rescue Tetsuo, that he is lost. Ayako turns pale, leaning against a chair while Mari keeps asking how to save Tetsuo.

Meanwhile, EVA-Alpha finds itself floating in a formless void, still clutching the E-Type Hammer in it's hand. Tetsuo tries to contact NERV with no luck, struggling to find an exit from where he is. He tears wildly at the void, desperately trying to move Alpha. As he begins to realize that he's trapped, he cries out in anger, swinging the E-Type Hammer around blindly at nothing.

Back at NERV, the operators are tracing the Titan's movements, which have thankfully been extremely slow. However, Keiko estimates that unless they are able to destroy it, Phoebe will swallow NERV up in dirac sea along with EVA-Alpha. Mari objects, saying that they can't destroy it until they save Tetsuo. Ayako looks to Keiko, then takes a handheld communicator and leaves the operations room to talk to Mari privately. She shakily tells Mari that they can't save Tetsuo, nor do they even know if he's still alive. Mari exclaims that she knows he's alive, and that she can feel him. Ayako tries to consul her, but Mari won't have anything of it, crying and shouting that it isn't fair that she found someone she can trust, only for the person to be pulled away so fast. Ayako frowns, wiping tears from her own eyes. She can't bring herself to try and make Mari feel better anymore, as she starts to cry into her own hands. Kenji walks up behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. Ayako looks to him, then wordlessly buries her face in his chest, crying.

Several hours pass, and Tetsuo finds himself no different then before, hopelessly lost in a endless void. EVA-Alpha's power is nearly gone, and it's life support is slowly dwindling. As he stares into the void, his mind starts to play tricks on him. He begins to have the dream he had when Atlas wounded him, only far more vivid. Sounds echo in his ears as he meets with Haruko in the park. This time however, he's aware of his surroundings, and tries to talk to her. However, she doesn't respond, quietly embracing him and telling him how much she loves him. Tetsuo tries to talk to her, but it cut short as Haruko cowers backwards. He turns to face the rising darkness, scowling and demanding to know what it is. The darkness shifts, and takes the form of Akira. Tetsuo steps backwards, bewildered by this. Akira reaches out, and snatches Haruko away, before consuming Tetsuo in darkness. Tetsuo shouts out in rage and frustration, curling up in the shadows.

Back at NERV, they continue to watch Phoebe as it approaches. Commander Yayashi, himself stalling as long as he could in case they found a way to save Tetsuo, is forced to make a decision. He gives Haruko the task of destroying the Titan by using Beta's arsenal of micro N2 bomb launchers. He tells her that a full barrage of them should be enough to destroy the Titan. Haruko is hesitant, but reluctantly agrees. Mari screams at her, calling her a traitor and berating her for abandoning Tetsuo. Haruko, for the first time, registers an intense emotion as she angrily snaps at Mari, saying that if Tetsuo is alive inside the Titan, then he's dying a slow, agonizing death. She says that she doesn't want that for him, wishing to put an end to it. Mari quietly curls up, hugging herself and telling Haruko that she'll never forgive her. The commander gives Haruko permission to launch and get into position, with the intentions of ordering her to fire when the Titan gets to a critical distance of the geo-front. Beta launches and waits, Haruko watching on with a look of pain on her face.

Back inside Phoebe, Tetsuo is roused from his delusions by a quiet voice. Tetsuo opens his eyes, and looks around the darkness. A form begins to take shape in front of him, composed of light and human in shape. Tetsuo asks the form who it is. The form whispers again, but it's voice cannot be heard clearly. It holds it's hand out to Tetsuo. Tetsuo weakly reaches out, and takes the form's hand. Hundreds of images flash through Tetsuo's mind, causing him intense pain. As he pulls away, he stares at the form in shock, declaring that it is in fact EVA-Alpha itself. He then corrects himself, and identifies it as "Kazuo Honda". He asks the form who he is, but only gets a single reply: "Live". Tetsuo clutches his head, as images flash through his mind again. Images from the life of a man he doesn't know. As EVA-Alpha's last bit of energy runs out, Tetsuo lets out a enraged scream, EVA-Alpha doing much the same as the sound of a trigger echoes through the void.

Back outside, Haruko is just about ready to unleash Beta's warheads on the Titan, when NERV's operators reveal that something is happening to the Titan. The sphere floating over it begins to shimmer and diffuse, as the shadow itself starts to bulge upwards. The sound of a muffled, guttural roar can be heard and gradually gets louder. Suddenly, Phoebe bursts, EVA-Alpha tearing out from inside it with the E-Type Hammer. The Titan fades from existence as EVA-Alpha stands before Beta, growling and snarling. Inside it, Tetsuo is in much the same state, his eyes glowing. Then, it all ends, EVA-Alpha collapsing. Haruko hurries to it's side, Beta cradling it in it's arms. Later, Tetsuo is wheeled into the infirmary, with all the EVA pilots at his side. He weakly reaches up to Mari and Haruko, smiling at them for a moment before passing out. Mari smiles back and hugs him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Haruko holds his hand tightly, glancing over her shoulder at Akira, who watches on from the hall. The commander steps beside him, telling him that Alpha operated with no energy. Akira adjusts his glasses and tells him that Alpha doesn't need energy, because it has rage.


	17. Phase 17: Music

**Phase 17 - Music**

Following EVA-Alpha's near destruction inside Phoebe, Akira is called to a meeting with SEELE. Lukas Brauer demands to know the progress that Akira has been making with the Instrumentality Project, refusing to allow him to beat around the bush any longer. Akira explains that everything is directly on schedule, and that interruptions such as the meeting only impairs him. Lukas replies that he is growing weary of the way that Alpha is being treated in NERV's hand, citing incidents such as the Gilgamesh unveiling. Akira adjusts his glasses, stating that Alpha is much stronger then they're giving credit for, and that it will be able to function fine when it's role is needed. A few of the other members of the Instrumentality committee speak up, noting that the governments of the world are becoming highly suspicious of NERV and it's covert methods. Akira explains that it cannot be helped, given their mission. He then says that if the committee has any suggestions, he'd be open to hearing them. Lukas explains that they have worked out something, and that Akira will accept it regardless of what he thinks.

Elsewhere, in the NERV infirmary, Tetsuo is still resting, shaking off the effects of his time inside the Titan Phoebe. His teammates have been visiting with him, but have left to take part in synchronization tests. As Tetsuo lays there by himself, his mind races. He wonders who Kazuo Honda is, and what connection he has to EVA-Alpha. He also worries about the vision he had of Haruko and Akira, wondering what meaning it could possibly have. Tetsuo glances over as there's a knock on the door. Kenji waves and walks inside, setting a paper bag down on Tetsuo's bed tray and saying that he thought that Tetsuo would be getting tired of infirmary food. Tetsuo slowly sits up and pokes through the bag. Kenji asks him how he's doing, and Tetsuo replies that he's still kind of groggy, and dizzy. Kenji chuckles and replies that Tetsuo is one lucky kid, considering he accomplished the impossible task of escaping a dirac sea. Tetsuo nods absently, then looks to Kenji, asking him how much he knows about the EVAs. Kenji shrugs, wondering what Tetsuo wants to know. Tetsuo takes a deep breath, then asks Kenji who Kazuo Honda is. Kenji raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair, asking Tetsuo where he heard that name. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he just wants to know. Kenji explains that Kazuo Honda was one of the main scientists of Project-E, and was actually the man who first tested Tetsuo's EVA. He leans in and continues, explaining that Kazuo in fact died during that first test, a fact that NERV has tried to keep hidden. Tetsuo shakes his head, wondering how he can pilot the EVA when it killed someone else. Kenji replies that they must have refined the systems to eliminate the risk to the pilot. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, then thanks Kenji for the food, eating as he wonders just what more NERV has been hiding from him.

Elsewhere, Commander Yayashi informs Ayako and Keiko that they'll be getting a new EVA soon, as well as a new child to pilot it. When Ayako complains that they didn't get a report from the Marduk Group, the commander explains that this is a special case, and hands a file folder over to the two. As they open it up, Ayako asks if this appointment is a joke, while Keiko flips through it curiously. Commander Yayashi shakes his head, stating that it's a serious case, and that it's been decided that NERV's public image required a boost. He continues, saying that as it went, people are tiring of the media blackouts that come with the invasion of Titans. That they're starting to lost trust in NERV. Ayako sighs, admitting that could be a bad thing, as the UN might see that as a reason to pull support from NERV, and place it somewhere else. The commander nods, saying that the new EVA, and the exposure it's pilot will bring should be enough to make people forget about NERV's previous methods. Ayako frowns, saying that she doesn't want to have to lead the new pilot around like a rookie, then Keiko explains that she won't have to, showing the new subject's incredible synchronization scores. Ayako can't believe it, saying that they're as high as Tetsuo's. The commander nods, saying that the new pilot has been chosen for more then just his public image. Ayako nods slowly, then admits it will still be hard to run it past the other pilots.

A little while later, Mari loudly expresses her shock as Ayako fills them in on the new EVA. She explains to them that the pilot will be Koichi Nakano, who they know as an extremely popular young music star who over the course of the last several months has really taken off. Toby snorts, asking Ayako how a scrawny wussy looking guy like Koichi could possibly handle piloting an EVA. Mari nods, admitting that while she likes Koichi's music, she doesn't get how he could be cut out to be an EVA pilot. Ayako explains that Koichi's synchronization scores are very high, matching the scores that the others regularly accomplish. Mari seems impressed by this, but Toby scoffs, saying that he must have cheated. Haruko speaks up, explaining how you can't cheat on a synch test. Toby stumbles over words for a moment, then says that a high score still doesn't mean he will be able to fight. Mari agrees, saying that Koichi is just a musician, while they've been trained to fight. Ayako explains to them that the EVA that Koichi will be piloting is apparently of a special build that suits him, but has no real idea what it could be. She then tells them all that they're going to go out and meet Koichi as he gets in from his flight. She warns them to be on their best behavior, and not to cause any trouble. Mari and Toby grumble, while Haruko ask the other two who Koichi is, herself completely in the dark. Ayako heads out and sighs, wondering how she's going to break the news to Tetsuo.

Back in the infirmary, Tetsuo is learning of Koichi for the first time from Kenji. Tetsuo seems indifferent about the situation, saying that NERV is entitled to throw their money away on trivial projects if they want. Kenji asks Tetsuo if he's worried that the new pilot will overshadow him. Tetsuo snorts, saying that he wouldn't care if that happened, as it's not like his enjoys piloting the EVA. When Kenji asks him why he does it then, Tetsuo replies that someone has to do it, so it might as well be someone who can. Kenji seems satisfied with his answer and rises, telling Tetsuo that Ayako will likely be coming by shortly to tell him about Koichi, and how they're going to go out to meet him. Tetsuo groans, asking if he'll have to go. Kenji says that he doubts it, considering that Tetsuo can barely walk. Kenji then waves, and heads out.

A short while later, the EVA pilots (minus Tetsuo) head out to an airstrip with Ayako and Kenji, to meet up with the new EVA pilot. Toby asks where the new EVA is, and Ayako explains that it's already been delivered in secret to NERV, and is currently being set up and inspected. Toby complains that he wanted to see it, to which Kenji replies that he'll get to see it when it's deployed. Ayako then explains to the EVA pilots that this won't be a normal pilot escort, saying that the media has been invited. Mari tenses up, saying that she didn't know she was going to be on television. Haruko asks Ayako if NERV really thinks it's wise to expose them in such a fashion. Ayako replies that there will be security all over, and that no harm will come to them so long as she and Kenji are around. Kenji nods, adding that he and Ayako will be their bodyguards for the time they'll be out with Koichi. As they pull up to the airstrip, they can clearly see a large group of reporters waiting below a fancy private jet. There's also a throng of excited fans, waving signs and shouting Koichi's name. Mari groans, wondering if it's too late to go back. They pull up in front of the jet and climb out, flashbulbs going off. The doors to the jet finally open, and a slightly thin young man steps out, brushing the hair from his eyes. Mari nudges Haruko, saying that Koichi is just as pale as she is, joking that the two should get a tan. Koichi glances around before his eyes settle on the NERV escort. He smiles, and starts down the stairs. Toby grunts, commenting on how fake the smile is, while Mari and Haruko both blush, looking away. Koichi steps up to Ayako, greeting her and introducing himself. Ayako greets him back, telling him how it will be good to work with him. Just then, Ayako's phone rings. She turns away to answer it while Koichi greets the others. Keiko is on the other line, telling Ayako that she needs to get back to NERV right away, as a new Titan has been confirmed. Ayako curses, muttering how the Titan waited til the pilots were away. Keiko corrects her, saying that not all the pilots were gone, and that Tetsuo has been deployed. Ayako blinks, saying that Tetsuo was in no shape to fight. She then hangs up and turns back to the others, telling them that they have to cut the press conference short. She piles them all into the car, Koichi included, and speeds off.

Meanwhile, EVA-Alpha faces down the new Titan, code-named Mnemosyne. It appears to be nothing more but a cloud of glittering dust floating in the air, with no visible core. Tetsuo breathes heavily, already exhausted from the exertion on his body. Keiko tells him to hold on, and that the other pilots are on their way back. Tetsuo complains that long ranged weapons aren't harming the Titan, and calls for the E-Type Hammer. Keiko is hesitant, but send it out anyways. Tetsuo grips the hammer tightly, and rushes the Titan. However, as he moves toward the Titan to strike, it swoops in on him, enveloping Alpha inside. The tiny crystals that make up it's body then begin to emit high frequency sonic waves, blasting EVA-Alpha with sound. Tetsuo cries out in pain, dropping the hammer as he clutches his ears in the cockpit. EVA-Alpha drops to it's knees, the sonic waves reeking havoc on it's body. Before the Titan can finish him off however, the other EVAs launch. The Titan drifts from Alpha, which collapses. Ayako orders the other EVAs as she hurries into the control room, telling them to surround the new Titan and take it down. Keiko then explains to Ayako that the Titan seems to be able to avoid physical attack, while using it's own body as a weapon. Ayako frowns, not knowing how the EVAs can fight something like that, when Koichi contacts the control room from inside his EVA, smiling and asking if he can launch. Ayako explains to him that the Titan can't be hurt, but Koichi calmly says it's okay, and that he'll be able to handle himself. Ayako looks to Keiko, who shrugs, then agrees to let EVA-Epsilon to launch. As the three other EVAs surround the Titan but keep their distance, EVA-Epsilon rises to the surface nearby. It's flashy paint job immediately stands out, as does the massive electric guitar it is holding. Ayako stares at the monitor, absolutely dumbfounded by this EVA's unusual appearance. Koichi asks the others to stand back as Epsilon raises it's hand into the air. It's shoulder-blades shift and turn, exposing them to be large super-focused speakers. The other EVAs converge on Alpha to check on it, while the Titan starts to drift toward Epsilon. Koichi smiles, and bids the Titan farewell, Epsilon dropping it's hand and starting to play a rock song. Powerful sonic waves blast out from the speakers on Epsilon's shoulders, freezing Mnemosyne in it's tracks. Koichi begins to sing along to the song, the sonic blasts from his EVA's shoulders causing the crystal particles that make up the Titan's body to vibrate madly. One by one they start to shatter, unable to take the pressure. As Koichi reaches the climax of his song, the entire Titan bursts, raining particles of crystal dust down upon the battlefield. Mari cheers, saying how cool that was, while even Toby admits that Koichi handled things pretty well.

Later on, as Tetsuo struggles to get dressed in the locker room, he's approached by Koichi. Koichi introduces himself, and says that he's heard alot of good things about Tetsuo. He then extends his hand, saying that he hopes they can be friends. Tetsuo shakes Koichi's hand, then frowns and looks away, saying that he'll see Koichi around. As Koichi heads off, Tetsuo thinks that there's something about him that just seems wrong, or unnatural. Elsewhere, in Akira's office, Akira and Commander Yayashi are playing chess again. The commander comments how he thought the Titan that attacked earlier had been captured by the NERV forces in the USA. Akira absently nods, saying that SEELE wanted their pet project to put on a show, and that the Titan was the perfect thing to do it with. The commander shakes his head, saying that SEELE is getting reckless, to which Akira replies that desperation leads to recklessness.


	18. Phase 18: Sarg

**Phase 18 - Sarg**

Following the aftermath of Mnemosyne's attack, EVA-Epsilon and Koichi are spirited off to make a public appearance, the newest EVA pilot scheduled to put on a contest to promote NERV. The other EVA pilots resent this, as it leaves them to assist in cleanup. The remains of the Titan were scattered all over the battlefield, and were interfering with electronic communications. Each of the EVAs were helping out, except for Alpha which were brought in for repairs. Tetsuo takes advantage of this small break, and checks himself out of the infirmary. He slips through NERV, carefully avoiding any security measures along his way. After a bit of searching, he finds Kenji, and approaches him. Kenji waves to him, asking how he's feeling. Tetsuo says that's he's okay, and that he'd like to ask a favour of him. Kenji raises an eyebrow, asking Tetsuo in return what was up. Tetsuo explains that he wants to find some information, and that Kenji seemed to be the right person to ask. Kenji scratches his chin and nods, agreeing to help Tetsuo.

Elsewhere, as the EVAs help clean up the remains of Mnemosyne, Toby contacts the control room, and asks if he can speak to the commander on a private channel. Commander Yayashi raises his eyebrow and agrees, heading into his own office for some privacy. When alone, he asks Toby what he would like. Toby explains that his little sister's birthday is today, and was wondering if he would be able to visit her. Commander Yayashi shakes his head and replies, saying that Toby's sister is still under special supervision, and shouldn't be disturbed. Toby frowns, saying how frustrated he is that he hasn't been able to see his sister since she was transfered to NERV. Commander Yayashi tells him to have patience, and that soon enough she'll be well enough to visit. Toby turns off the communication link in a huff, wondering to himself how his sister was, as she didn't seem to be in that serious of condition before. Commander Yayashi sighs, and contacts Akira in his office. He tells Akira that Toby is asking about his sister again. Akira replies that humans are predictable creatures, and that they should expect complications such as Toby asking questions. Commander Yayashi asks Akira how long they can keep lying to Toby before the truth comes out. Akira replies that it in time it shouldn't be an issue, then tells Commander Yayashi that he has business to attend to. The commander hangs up and frowns, as if deeply troubled.

Elsewhere in NERV, Kenji and Tetsuo are lurking about, Kenji using his special NERV ID to get them past certain security locks. Kenji says that whatever Tetsuo is looking for better be worth all the risk that they're going through. Tetsuo replies that he's not even sure if they'll find anything, but that he has a feeling that there's something NERV is hiding about EVA-Alpha. When Kenji asks him what the feeling is based on, Tetsuo tells Kenji what he saw while trapped inside Phoebe. Kenji scratches his head, telling Tetsuo that he'll back him up, but doesn't like to go off the urge of a hallucination. Tetsuo thanks him, and the two make their way deeper into NERV, working their way to where NERV's records are kept.

Meanwhile, in the NERV control room, Ayako and Keiko are working with the operators to try and get communications back up. Ayako comments how strange it is for this Titan to have such a drastic effect on their communications array, when other Titans haven't done something similar when they were defeated. Keiko chalks it up to the Titans just getting more powerful and pesky as the EVA team defeats them. One of the computer operators, Yasuo Morita, reports that even with the adjustments they've made, their communications systems are still operating at minimal usage, restricted to audio only. Ayako mumbles and curses, saying how pesky it is for a Titan to cripple them after it's been destroyed. Keiko leaves the operators to their duty, then asks Ayako if they can speak in private. Ayako nods and heads off with Keiko. Once out of earshot from the control room, Keiko tells Ayako that Kenji had been seen one of NERV's branches in Kyoto, that branch reporting a security breach shortly after he left. Ayako frowns gravely, asking Keiko why she's telling her this. Keiko tells Ayako that she knows why, and that she needs to distance herself from Kenji as soon as possible. Ayako shakes her head, saying that if Kenji were really doing something wrong, that NERV would have arrested him by now. Keiko says that Ayako might be right, then suggests that Kenji has been doing work for NERV as well, operating as a double agent, which would mean that NERV is simply using Kenji until his usefulness runs dry. Keiko then leans in, telling Ayako that she should know what will happen to him when that happens. Ayako clenches her fists and nods, saying that she'll keep that in mind before she heads off. Keiko starts back to the control room, thinking to herself how Ayako is going to hurt herself in the long run.

A little later, in the room where NERV stores all of it's records and files, Tetsuo and Kenji lean over a computer monitor, working their way through files. Kenji curses, saying that the file they're looking for must be under a secure encryption, given that they are unable to find it in the lower security systems. Tetsuo asks him if they'd be able to access it, to which Kenji replies that they can, but that accessing it will be logged. The higher ups of NERV would know that someone was poking around. Tetsuo folds his arms across his chest, deep in thought. Kenji looks to him, asking what he wants to do. Tetsuo says that they've come this far that it would only be cowardly to turn back now. Kenji grins and tells Tetsuo that if anything, he's got spirit. The two work on accessing the secured personnel file of Kazuo Honda. The commander is sitting in his office still when he notices an alert come up on his computer. When he sees that someone is accessing Kazuo Honda's file, he frowns and rises to his feet.

Back in the records room, Kenji brings up Kazuo's file, telling Tetsuo to make things quick. Kenji sits down and quickly reads the information file. It seems that Kazuo Honda was actually one of the founding members of GEHIRN, along with Akira, Commander Yayashi, and a woman named Yuriko Kimura. It also says that Project-E was indeed his baby, coming up with many of the fundamental working of it. As Tetsuo reads how Kazuo died testing EVA-Alpha for the first time, he notices in the log that there was a video excerpt of the accident attached to the file, but it had been deleted long ago. He asks Kenji if there would be any way to restore the video. Kenji scratches his head, saying that the video would still have to be on the system. Tetsuo asks Kenji to try, hoping that the video might still be buried in the archives. Kenji works a bit, searching for the missing video file. He has some luck, and brings up a file. Tetsuo takes a deep breath and opens it. A video clip with no audio starts to play of a empty control, only Akira inside at the controls. EVA-Alpha can be seen in it's early stages through the glass of the control room. As Akira works at a control panel, a young woman that looks eerily familiar bursts into the control room. She seems horrified as she rushes to the glass, beating on it with her fist. Akira rises and tries to pull her away. The woman struggles with Akira, slapping at him and crying. Akira sharply slaps the woman, knocking her to the floor before returning to the controls. The life signatures on the monitor Akira is sitting at are clearly wildly fluctuating, but this doesn't seem to stop Akira as he presses the test harder and harder. The woman crawls to the glass, pressing her hand to it and sobbing as the life signs on the monitor flat-line. Akira rises up and goes to the woman's side, trying to help him up. The woman pulls away, staying in front of the glass and crying. Akira watches her for a few moments, before walking out at the end of the video. Tetsuo sits there, his eyes wide with horror and disgust. Akira narrows his eyes, saying that the Alpha Incident was no accident. The two hear a gun cocking behind them. They turn, finding Commander Yayashi standing there armed with a gun. Commander Yayashi tells them that this is a restricted area, and that they've both broken several security protocols to get there. Kenji rubs his cheek, saying that they just got lost. Commander Yayashi raises the gun, saying that he doesn't have time for Kenji's games. Then, Tetsuo slowly rises, asking Commander Yayashi how he could do it. When the commander asks what Tetsuo is talking about, Tetsuo asks him how he could let Akira just get away with murder. The commander replies that the Alpha incident is confidential. Tetsuo whirls on the commander, slowly stepping toward him with rage in his eyes. The commander warns him to stay where he is, but Tetsuo ignores him. He shouts, calling the commander a coward, and demanding to know why Kazuo Honda was murdered. The commander takes a step back, aiming his gun at Tetsuo and warning him again to back off. Kenji tries to talk some sense into Tetsuo, but Tetsuo completely blows him off. Tetsuo says that the commander was one of the founders of GEHIRN, and that he and Kazuo were friends. He demands to know how the commander can look at himself in the mirror when he knows he';;;s let the murderer of his friend walk away without punishment. The commander, seemingly having enough, squeezes the trigger of his gun. A shot rings out through the records room. Tetsuo shuts his eyes tightly, expecting to be shot. However, when he opens his eyes, he realizes he's unharmed. The commander and Kenji both seem surprised. Tetsuo takes advantage of this by disarming the commander and knocking him to the ground. Standing over him and aiming the gun, Tetsuo demands that the commander explain the Alpha Incident to him. The commander sighs, and reluctantly agrees.

Elsewhere, back outside, the NERV crew is just about done cleaning up. EVA-Gamma lifts up the massive E-Type Hammer left on the battlefield, Toby bragging how his EVA was the only other one equipped to wield it. Mari replies that he's just the second string hero. Before Toby can reply, the hammer seems to shift in Gamma's hands. Toby looks at it with a look of confusion, wondering what it was.

Back in the records room, the commander is seated in a chair, Tetsuo seated opposite of him and still holding the gun. The commander tells Tetsuo that the woman in the video was Yuriko Kimura, and that she was Akira's wife. He, Kazuo, Akira, and Yuriko had all met around the same time, and that they had all formed GEHIRN together. He explains how things were good at first, Akira and Yuriko even marrying. However, he reveals that there was a secret, in that Yuriko was secretly having an affair with Kazuo. Kazuo and Yuriko had seemed to be quiet in love before she and Akira married, the commander suggesting that Yuriko married Akira for other reasons. Despite the marriage, however, the two still met in secret. Akira found out about the affair, and became enraged. Akira had approached Kazuo the night before the official first test of Alpha was to happen, and asked him if they could do a preliminary test to make sure that everything was secure first. Kazuo agreed, having no idea that Akira knew the truth. The commander confesses that Akira had told him that he was going to deal with Kazuo, but had no idea it would go that far. When he saw Yuriko that night, he warned her that Akira had found out about the affair, and was going to do something to Kazuo. Yuriko tried to intervene, but was too late. Kazuo was already inside EVA-Alpha, and Akira had sabotaged the test. Kazuo Honda not only died, but left no body behind, seemingly vanishing. He finally reveals that after the incident, Yuriko was not the same, the love inside her dying with Kazuo. Akira tried to make it up to her, but it was no use. She disappeared three years later, the commander suspecting that she killed herself from the grief. Tetsuo rises to his feet, aiming the gun at the commander and demanding to know how Kazuo's body could have possibly disappeared. The commander looks into Tetsuo's eyes, saying that he should be able to figure it out. Tetsuo clenches the gun, saying that he's tired of games. The commander crosses his arms, coolly gazing at Tetsuo and explaining to him that Kazuo left no body behind because he became one with the EVA. That EVA-Alpha stored Kazuo Honda inside it. Tetsuo stares, his face a mask of shock. Kenji steps up beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking to the commander. He asks him if Kazuo is the source of EVA-Alpha's rage. The commander nods, saying that Tetsuo has been the only person able to harness Kazuo's rage, using it to enhance his combat ability. Tetsuo lowers the gun, asking the commander how he could let Akira go unpunished. The commander stands, slowly taking the gun from Tetsuo and telling him that he had no choice, and that GEHIRN already lost one genius with Kazuo, and couldn't afford to lose another. Just then, attack alarms go off all over NERV. The commander looks around, then says that they will discuss the consequences of Tetsuo's actions later, telling him to hurry to EVA-Alpha.

Outside, a bizarre sight meets the other EVAs. The E-Type Hammer's handle has coiled itself around Gamma's upper body like a snake, constricting it. Toby struggles, desperately asking what was going on. In the control room, the operators reveal that the E-Type hammer is giving the same energy signature as Mnemosyne, saying that particles from the Titan must have merged with the hammer somehow. Beta and Delta try to get closer to help Toby, but are thrown backwards, the hammer using a AT Field as a form of attack. It squeezes Gamma tighter and tighter, Toby crying out in pain as he's crushed. Ayako orders that Toby's entry plug be ejected, but the operators reveal that it's being blocked by the hammer's handle. Horrifically, the hand of a rotting, half formed EVA bursts out from inside the hammer, clawing it's way to the surface. Mari, Haruko, and the crew in the control room watch on in shock as the torso of a unarmored rotting EVA tears itself out of the top of the hammer, sitting there on top of it. Ayako recoils, demanding to know how that thing got in the hammer. Keiko admits that even she doesn't know. Mari tries to open fire on the ghastly EVA, but it protects itself with an AT Field, before launching the field at Delta. Mari cries out as Delta is knocked backwards and forced into the ground. Haruko again tries to free Toby from the hammer's grasp. However, the end of the hammer coils around to face Beta, firing off a powerful positron beam that throws Beta backwards, injuring Haruko and disabling Beta. Toby feebly struggles to no avail, EVA-Gamma's armor starting to crack and crush under the pressure it's being put under. As the hammer tightens it's grip, Toby slips into unconscious, unable to take the pressure. Tetsuo, awaiting Alpha's launch, desperately pleads with Toby to hang on. As Toby's mind drifts, he hears a young girl's voice call out to him. As he opens his eyes, he sees the form of a young girl smiling at him. He addresses the form as his sister, and asks her what she's doing there with him. The form smiles, and holds her arms out to him. Toby smiles, saying that it's been a while as he leans in to hug the form. As Toby and the form embrace, the hammer tightens it's grip intensely, crushing and mangling EVA-Gamma, destroying it and Toby inside it.

Ayako watched on in horror, holding her hand to her mouth. Inside EVA-Alpha, Tetsuo grips the controls, his eyes wide with rage. Breathing heavily, he screams out Toby's name as the sound of a trigger echoes through the cockpit. EVA-Alpha is launched, and immediately charges the hammer. The zombie-like EVA on top of the hammer throws an AT-Field projection at Alpha, but Tetsuo simply roars and tears through it. It then fires a few blasts of positron energy at Tetsuo from the hammer's handle. EVA-Alpha is hit directly each time, staggering it but not knocking it down. Tetsuo's rage seems insatiable as he tears toward the hammer. It wraps it's handle around Alpha, trying to crush it like it did Gamma. EVA-Alpha is restrained, it's arms pinned to it's sides. However, Tetsuo refuses to give up, letting out an intense scream of anger as EVA-Alpha bursts free, tearing the handle apart. EVA-Alpha leaps on top of the hammer, looming down over the rotting EVA torso. Tetsuo draws Alpha's progressive knife, screaming "YOU BASTARD! DIE!" at the EVA as he buries the knife into the EVA's chest. There's a brief moment of silence as Tetsuo feels what could be described as a feeling of appreciation from the rotting EVA, as if it were thankful that Tetsuo were killing it. The EVA then swells up and explodes, showering Alpha and the hammer-head with gore. Lifeless, the hammer heavily drops to the ground.

A bit later, the commander has returned to his post, flanked by Akira. Ayako asks the commander what happened with the E-Type Hammer. Akira adjusts his glasses, and explains that the E-Type Hammer was actually the coffin of a failed Evangelion experiment. The EVA inside the casket had been a previous test type EVA that failed, the pilot fusing to the EVA but not dying. Useless as a EVA, NERV's scientists had simply found another use for it, using the pilot inside to power the hammer's powerful AT Field. Akira explains that the pilot was in a chemically-induced coma, but must have merged with the particles of the Titan to awaken. Ayako lowers her head, saying that Toby was dead because of NERV's search for strength. Akira admits that Toby's death was unfortunate, but could not have possibly been predicted. Just then, Tetsuo bursts into the control room, throwing a few security officers off him. His eyes are still glowing, assumingly still under the effects of Alpha's Gekido Trigger. He homes in on Akira, and lands a solid punch to his jaw. Akira is knocked to the floor as Ayako and the others attempt to restrain Tetsuo. Tetsuo struggles and screams, calling Akira a murderer, and saying that he wants to kill him. Akira rises to his feet, rubbing his jaw. He adjusts his glasses, and tells Tetsuo that given this assault, and his previous intrusion on confidential NERV files, that he has no choice but to dismiss Tetsuo from his duties as a EVA pilot. Ayako looks at Akira, shock in her eyes as she tries to defend Tetsuo. Akira tells her that the decision is final, with the commander hesitantly nodding. Tetsuo pushes himself free, glaring at Akira and telling him that he won't just go away that easily, before storming out, followed after by Ayako and Keiko. Akira walks back up beside the commander. Commander Yayashi comments on how Tetsuo was able to manifest the Gekido Trigger outside of the EVA. Akira nods, saying that he's gotten too strong for them to control anymore.


	19. Phase 19: Awakening

**Phase 19 - Awakening**

It has only been a day since Tetsuo was terminated from NERV's service. Koichi was called back to NERV early, to undergo synchronization tests with EVA-Alpha. As he sits in Alpha's cockpit, he smiles and remarks that it still smells like Tetsuo. In the control room, Ayako and Keiko are overseeing his tests. Keiko asks Ayako if Tetsuo is still at her apartment, to which Ayako nods in response. She says that Tetsuo hasn't told her of any plans to leave yet, and she suspects that he himself is at a loss for what to do. One of the computer operators, Eiko Maekawa, reports that Koichi seems to be able to synch with EVA-Alpha fine, and should be able to use it in situations where his own EVA might not be appropriate. Ayako sighs and nods, saying that it cannot be helped. Keiko remarks that she is surprised that the commander would agree to expel Tetsuo from NERV, saying that she personally thought it was a bad idea to get rid of their best pilot. Ayako slowly nods, replying that NERV has become even more chaotic then ever before.

Meanwhile, back at Ayako's apartment, Tetsuo is putting his things into boxes, getting them ready to move when he hears a knock at his door. He opens the door to find Mari standing there, smiling faintly as she sees him. Tetsuo attempts to smile back, but it is clear that he's deeply upset. Mari hugs him tightly, asking if she can come in. Tetsuo hesitantly nods, and the two step into his room. Mari sits on Tetsuo's bed while Tetsuo continues to pack. Frowning, Mari asks Tetsuo if he really plans to move away from Tokyo-3. Tetsuo replies that NERV made that choice for him, and that he couldn't keep living with Ayako as that could get her in trouble. When Mari asks him where he's going, Tetsuo tells her about the place that he was staying at before, far away from Tokyo-3 and tucked away in the mountains. He turns to her and says that she could come with him, and that they wouldn't have to deal with NERV anymore. Mari looks to the side, asking him about Haruko, and what he would do about her. Tetsuo frowns and looks down, saying that Haruko doesn't need him anymore, and that she's become a strong girl without him. When Mari asks if he's really willing to leave Haruko behind, Tetsuo tenses up. He drops into a chair, saying that he wants to bring her with him too, but that Haruko would never agree, that she was attached more to Akira then to him. Mari tries to say that he's wrong, but this only upsets him. Balling his fists up, he asks Mari why Haruko wouldn't defend him when he was removed from NERV. He continues, saying that Haruko had changed since the last time he saw her, and that it was as if she were a completely different person. Mari rises to her feet, walking over to Tetsuo and hugging his head against her chest. Biting her lip, she says that Haruko still cares about Tetsuo no matter what issues he and Akira have between each other. Tetsuo pulls Mari into his lap, looking up at her and asking her if she wants to stay in Tokyo-3, fighting for NERV. Mari closes her eyes and nods, saying that she wants to keep fighting, both for him, and for the memory of who her father once was. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, then nods, saying that it's settled. When Mari asks him what he's talking about, he explains that he'll just have to find an apartment of his own in Tokyo-3 that she and himself would be able to stay in. Mari smiles warmly, saying that she'd like that, and the two share a tender kiss.

Back at NERV, Koichi has finished up his synchronization tests with Alpha, and is heading toward the locker-rooms. As he walks along, he passes Haruko in the hallway. As they head past each other, Koichi pauses, and asks Haruko if Tetsuo has left Tokyo-3 yet. When Haruko replies that he hasn't, Koichi nods slowly, commenting on how he misses him. He then asks Haruko where Tetsuo lives, saying that he would like to visit him. Haruko gives Koichi Ayako's address, explaining that Tetsuo lives with Ayako and Mari. Koichi smiles warmly, thanking Haruko and calling her 'little sister' before heading off again. Haruko watches him go, a somewhat puzzled expression on her face.

Elsewhere in NERV, Kenji is meeting with Commander Yayashi to discuss his breach of NERV security. The commander makes Kenji a deal, saying that he'll forget about making a report so long as Kenji forgets about everything he saw in the records room. When Kenji inquires about Tetsuo's past, the commander tells him to let it go, and that some ghosts should remain buried. Kenji doesn't seem satisfied by this, but agrees to keep silent. As he steps out of the commander's office, he's met by Ayako. He flashes her a smile and asks what's on her mind. Ayako tells him to knock off the act, demanding to know what it was that was so bad that the commander and Akira had to release Tetsuo. Kenji sighs and explains that he cannot tell her, as per the commander's orders. Ayako frowns, saying that she wasn't there for Tetsuo before, and doesn't want to repeat that. Kenji nods, wrapping an arm around her and whispering to her, telling her that he'll try to make sure that she doesn't fail Tetsuo again. He then heads off, Ayako standing there for a moment before walking off herself in the opposite direction.

Back in his office, the commander is having a video conversation with Akira, telling him that Kenji has been dealt with for the time being. Akira thanks him for the effort, then asks how Koichi is progressing. Commander Yayashi reveals that Koichi's synchronization scores with EVA-Alpha are just as high as Tetsuo's. Akira replies that he thought they would, and that SEELE has been busy behind their backs. When the commander asks Akira if that means what he thinks it means, Akira replies that they should keep a close eye on the newest EVA pilot, as things are clearly not as they seem.

A bit later, Tetsuo is out for a walk, getting some fresh air and thinking about his future. He hates how devoted Haruko is to Akira, but figures she wouldn't beleive him if he told her about the truth about Akira. Sighing, he glances around, wondering if any of the stores nearby are hiring, thinking how he'll need money to get an apartment since NERV isn't footing the bill anymore. Just then, a voice calls out behind him, asking him how he is. Tetsuo turns around to find Koichi standing there, smiling and wearing a pair of sunglasses to disguise himself. When he asks Koichi what he's doing there, Koichi slips up to his side and says that he just wanted to hang out, since they haven't had any time to talk. Tetsuo crosses his arms, taking a step back and saying that he doesn't have anything to say. Koichi smiles warmly, resting a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder and saying that he thinks Tetsuo has plenty to say. Tetsuo tenses up, getting a strange vibe from Koichi. Koichi tells Tetsuo that he doesn't have to always be so defensive, and that he should just talk every so often to get things out of his system. Tetsuo rubs his arm, asking Koichi why he would care about what he has to say. Koichi wraps an arm around Tetsuo and says that he finds him to be an interesting person. Tetsuo shifts a little, agreeing to talk to Koichi so long as he stopped hanging off of him. Koichi chuckles and lets Tetsuo go, saying that it's a deal.

A short while later, the two of them are walking through a wooded park. Tetsuo seems much more relaxed now as he tells Koichi about everything that's happened to him involving NERV. He explains that when he was younger, he trusted NERV wholeheartedly, and that Akira was even like a father to him. But that all changed one night when Tetsuo got lost in the NERV facility, and unwittingly stumbled across Gaia nailed to a cross inside Terminal Dogma. He tried to tell Ayako about it, but she acted as if he was just letting his imagination get the better of him. Because of her casual attitude about it, his story passed along to Akira, who became angered. Tetsuo was taken away under claims he was sick, and was subjected to electroshock therapy in an attempt to erase the memories of Gaia from his mind. Tetsuo endured the painful treatments, and feigned unconsciousness, waiting til the scientists who were doing this to him were off guard. Tetsuo then escaped NERV, and fled as far away as he could, fearing for his life. Koichi says how horrible something like that must have been, then asks Tetsuo why his real parents would allow such a thing. Tetsuo stops and frowns. When Koichi asks what's wrong, Tetsuo reveals that up til now, he had never even considered the prospect of his real parents, and realized that he had absolutely no memory of them, only able to remember Akira and NERV as his home. Koichi taps his chin, saying that perhaps something bad happened to Tetsuo as a child, that he blocked out. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he feels like the memories just aren't there. Koichi sits down on a park bench, patting the seat beside him. Hesitantly, Tetsuo sits down. Koichi tells Tetsuo not to worry about things that happened in the past, saying that if he keeps living his life based on cloudy memories, he'll never be able to move on a person. Tetsuo's shoulders slump as he stares down at the ground, confessing that it's difficult for him. Koichi leans in and calls Tetsuo a wonderful human being, confessing that he likes Tetsuo very much. Tetsuo shifts a bit, looking at Koichi and saying that he finds it strange that he's confided so much in him, wondering if Koichi has used some sort of trick on him. Koichi smiles, responding that perhaps Tetsuo was just talking to himself out loud. He then leans in and kisses Tetsuo on the cheek, causing Tetsuo to recoil back, sliding across the park bench. Before he can respond to this, the ground shakes as a powerful explosion registers. They both rise and hurry out of the park. They discover a tremendous breach in the ceiling of the geo-front, with a Titan looming over it. Tetsuo shouts out that NERV's been compromised, and Koichi grabs his wrist, asking Tetsuo to follow him. The two then hurry off.

Back at NERV, the systems operators confirm that the Titan, code-named Themis, has penetrated the geo-front and is lowering down into it. Ayako scrambles to find out who's ready to deploy, discovering that only Mari is ready to go, with Haruko quickly suiting up. When she asks where Koichi is, the operators say that they cannot seem to find him. Ayako groans, and gives Mari the order to deploy in EVA-Delta. EVA-Delta launches from NERV, Mari carrying an impressive array of ranged weaponry with her. She unloads on the approaching EVA, firing machine-guns, shotguns, gatling guns, even bazookas. However, Themis raises a powerful AT Field, repelling Delta's barrage. Mari curses, and arms herself with a huge boomerang like weapon. She spins around, and hurls the sonic boomerang at the Titan, hoping to slice it in half. However, even this attack is repelled by the Titan's AT Field, the boomerang falling to the ground in front of it. Themis then makes it's first attack, extending thin ribbon like arms, and lashing them quickly. EVA-Delta braces itself, but the arms rip through it's AT Field, tearing off EVA-Delta's own arms in a gory spray of fluids. Mari screams in agony, feeling the pain of her own arms being removed. Ayako immediately orders that Mari's connection to her EVA be severed, to spare her any further pain. The operators do so none too soon, as Themis savagely beheads Delta before knocking it aside. The Titan fires several more powerful positron blasts, the attacks getting closer and closer to NERV. Just then, Beta launches. Haruko asks permission to use her micro N2 launchers to destroy the Titan, to which Commander Yayashi agrees to.

While all this is going on, Koichi has lead Tetsuo to the hangar, and the two are standing before EVA-Alpha. Koichi turns to Tetsuo, telling him that he must pilot Alpha. Tetsuo tells him that he can't, as he was terminated from NERV. Koichi explains that none of that matters, and that Tetsuo is the only one that can hold the reigns of Alpha's powerful rage. Koichi rests his hands on Tetsuo's shoulders, telling him that it's time that he woke up. Tetsuo looks at him with a puzzled expression, but Koichi only smiles at him, telling him to get into EVA-Alpha. Tetsuo reluctantly agrees, and hurries off to get into the entry plug.

Back outside, panels on EVA-Beta's shoulder-blades slide open to reveal an impressive storage of micro N2 mine launchers. As the Titan gets closer, Haruko unloads her arsenal, firing all of the mines at Themis at once. The attack seems to work, as a tremendous explosion is registered. However, as the dust settles, it's revealed that Themis was able to protect itself from the blast, shielding it's core with a thick armor-like membrane. Ayako cannot believe her eyes, and Haruko does her best to follow up on the attack, attempting to charge Themis. However, the Titan wraps one of it's ribbon-like arms around one of Beta's legs, lifting it into the air and smashing it into the ground several times, before throwing it aside. Haruko is jostled painfully, and loses consciousness.

Now, nothing stands between Themis and NERV. The Titan takes aim, and lands a direct hit on NERV, blasting it open with another of it's blasts. The whole base shakes as the hit registers, Commander Yayashi calling for evacuation protocol. However, just then, EVA-Alpha activates. Through the dust and smoke, it lunges out at the Titan, tackling it powerfully and throwing it into one of NERV's many launch shafts. Tetsuo's voice crackles over the communication line, telling Ayako to launch Alpha and the Titan back up to the surface. Ayako is shocked to hear Tetsuo's voice, but quickly responds, activating the shaft at the two are in and throwing them up to the surface. As they get there, Themis throws Alpha to the side, ripping off it's arm in the process. Tetsuo cries out in pain, but does not back off, hefting the weapon that he brought with him in one arm, a giant nail-gun. He throws himself at the Titan, smashing the giant nail-gun into it's body and firing a giant spike into it. Pinning it to the ground, Tetsuo is able to smash at the Titan with Alpha's remaining arm, and almost seems to be get the upper hand.

However, as EVA-Alpha was not connected to it's umbilical cord, Tetsuo soon finds that he's out of energy. Themis is quick to take advantage of this, slashing at Alpha with it's arms over and over, tearing at it's armor. Tetsuo cries out in pain, helpless to fight back. The Titan then rips open Alpha's chest, exposing a strange, Titan-like core. As Themis moves to shatter EVA-Alpha's core, Koichi's words echo in Tetsuo's mind, telling him to wake up. Tetsuo's eyes light up, and he lets out an enraged scream. EVA-Alpha suddenly springs to life, dodging one of the Titan's arms while tearing the other clean off with it's own arm. EVA-Alpha then takes the Titan's severed arm, and fuses it with it's own body, creating a new arm. Ayako is surprised by this, and tells Tetsuo to fall back. However, Tetsuo doesn't respond, his synchronization level continuing to raise. EVA-Alpha lunges at Themis, tearing through it's AT Field and smashing it's bone-like face. The Titan tries to lash it's other arm at him, but Tetsuo rips this one clean off as well.

Just then, another launch chute rises nearby, holding a strange device. It appears to be a the massive hilt of a bladeless sword, it's cross guard folded inwards. Tetsuo receives a message from Koichi, telling him that he brought a gift for Tetsuo. Ayako demands to know where the sword hilt came from, and one of the operators explains that it came along with EVA-Epsilon, as part of it's equipment. Tetsuo, in his state of anger throws the Titan to the side, and rushes over to the sword hilt, which stands nearly as tall as EVA-Alpha itself. He hefts the hilt and turns to Themis, which has risen again and thrown itself into the air, aiming to blast EVA-Alpha back down into the geo-front. EVA-Alpha aims the hilt out at the Titan, it's crossguard springing open. Tetsuo's synchrorate suddenly spikes past impossible levels, and a tremendous blade shaped AT Field emerges from the hilt, blasting right through the Titan and into the sky, practically cleaving Themis in half. NERV operators report that the energy the AT Field Sword is giving off is completely impossible, and that long range sensors show that the blade has grazed the moon. However, then it's showed that Tetsuo's vitals have completely crashed. Ayako tries to contact him, but gets no response. As a crippled Themis crashes into the ground, the AT Field Sword deactivates, Alpha tossing the hilt to the side as it lunges upon the fallen Titan, it's mouthplate snapping open.

What happens next is completely horrifying, as EVA-Alpha begins to feast upon the still living Titan, consuming it core and all. Ayako gags, desperately asking Keiko if they can a view of Alpha's cockpit. The operators bring up the view, which reveals that Tetsuo is no longer there, only his clothing and his nerve clips floating in the LCL. Ayako, with a look of horror on her face, asks what's happened. Keiko stares, her eyes wide, saying that Tetsuo has become one with EVA-Alpha. Back outside, EVA-Alpha lets out an enraged roar, the core on it's chest slowly becoming scarlet red and glowing. Koichi watches from a monitor in the hangar, smiling and commenting that Tetsuo has awakened.


	20. Phase 20: Lost and Found

**Phase 20 - Lost and Found**

During the aftermath of Themis's attack, and Tetsuo using the AT Field Sword, SEELE calls a special meeting in secret, excluding Akira from the proceedings. They discuss how EVA-Alpha's actions weren't influenced by the Gekido Trigger, and how it seemed to act on it's own after the AT Field Sword was used. They conclude that the EVA was unable to handle the power of the AT Field Sword, and consumed the Titan's S2 organ out of necessity, making itself an S2 entity and giving itself nearly limitless power. This concerns SEELE, as they had no intention of ever giving NERV any sort of access to the knowledge necessary to construct artificial S2 organs. Now with EVA-Alpha in their possession, they would be able to study the new power source, and build them for each of the remaining EVAs. The focus of the conversation shifts, SEELE starting to question Akira's loyalty as he had made no effort to report this incident to them, forcing to fall back on secondary information gathering. Lukas makes the decision to focus their attention on Akira's actions, to try and ferret out his treachery.

Elsewhere, construction efforts have been started to rebuild the damage to NERV headquarters, as well as repair the badly damaged EVA-Beta and EVA-Delta. Commander Yayashi orders that the command center be removed to a smaller one deeper inside the facility for the time being, until NERV is back to full capacity. In the hangar, Ayako and Keiko stand before EVA-Alpha, discussing the source of Alpha's ability to boost Tetsuo's combat skills. Keiko admits that she knows very little about it, but believes it capitalizes on the powerful negative emotions that Tetsuo has for Akira, and NERV in general. Ayako nods, commenting on how that would explain the state of mind that Tetsuo slips into when he gets into situations like that. She then looks to Keiko, asking her if there's any progress in the effort to restore Tetsuo. Keiko nods, explaining that as far as she's been able to gather from the combat recordings, EVA-Alpha's use of the AT Field Sword while not having access to a powerful source completely drained any source of power inside it, including Tetsuo himself. As a result, Tetsuo has been reduced to a fundamental state within the LCL, the entry plug the only thing keeping him together. Ayako seems alarmed by this, asking if Tetsuo is even alive in there. Keiko nods, saying that something inside the Alpha is still giving off a faint mental signature, which she believes to be Tetsuo's higher mind. Ayako grabs Keiko's arm, asking her if she has a way to fix things or not. Keiko admits that she's yet to find a feasible way to save Tetsuo from the state that he's in. Ayako is angered by this, striking Keiko by the cheek and telling her all the things she knows about the EVAs isn't worth a thing if they can't save Tetsuo. Keiko rubs her cheek, and replies that she's doing all that she can, adding that as long as they keep the entry plug contained, they should still have a chance to restore him. Ayako frowns and walks off, finding herself unable to look at EVA-Alpha any longer. Keiko gazes up at the EVA, which stands with most of it's chest armor peeled away, the newly glowing S2 organ exposed. Keiko is approached by a NERV scientist, who tells her that analyzation of the S2 organ is nearly complete, then asks her if she'd like to come take a look. Keiko nods, thinking to herself how she hopes that Tetsuo's mind is able to keep itself together while they finish the study of Alpha's new-found power source.

Elsewhere, Kenji shoves his way into Akira's office. Standing face to face with him, Kenji demands to know how he's going to explain the incident with EVA-Alpha to SEELE, as well as Tetsuo's apparent disappearance. Akira adjusts his glasses, and tells Kenji to drop the act. Continuing, he states that Kenji has most likely already passed information on to SEELE about EVA-Alpha's S2 Organ. Kenji crosses his arms, and admits that SEELE doesn't know about Tetsuo yet. Akira nods, saying that they have no reason to know about him. Kenji narrows his eyes, asking Akira what he plans to do about Tetsuo's situation. Akira replies that it's out of his hands, but if Keiko is able to bring him back, he'll reinstate Tetsuo into NERV. When Kenji asks Akira how he can be sure that Tetsuo would accept that arrangement, Akira replies that above all things, Tetsuo is predictable.

Several days later, in the NERV infirmary, Haruko finally regains consciousness, having slipped into a coma for several days following Themis's attack. She sits up in bed, looking herself over. Sighing faintly, she quietly comments to herself that she's still alive. A voice speaks up from the bed across of her. Mari is laying there, telling Haruko that they both got off lucky. When Haruko asks what Mari means, Mari curls up on her side, frowning deeply and telling Haruko that Tetsuo has disappeared inside Alpha. Haruko looks down, just replying with a simple "I see". This angers Mari who sits up and glares at her, asking her if that's all she has to say. Haruko replies that she doesn't know what else there is to say. Mari scowls, saying that because they were too weak, Tetsuo had to get involved, so it was because of them that Tetsuo was gone. Haruko refutes this, saying that there wasn't anything they could have done, adding that she knows Tetsuo wouldn't want them to blame themselves if he got hurt. Mari lays back down, glaring up at the ceiling and saying that there's no one else to blame.

The next day, Keiko calls Ayako to the command center, announcing to her that she thinks she's found a way to potentially restore Tetsuo back to normal. As Ayako listens, Keiko explains the process, detailing how they'll focus a special energy field around Tetsuo's plug suit, which should hopefully attract the fluid inside the entry plug that makes up Tetsuo to it, forming his mass back together. Ayako asks how likely this is to work, with Keiko replying that alot of it depends on Tetsuo's mind forming conscious thought when his mass is closely reformed, something that Keiko believes will happen. Ayako takes a breath and nods, telling Keiko to do what she has to do to get the operation done.

Elsewhere, Commander Yayashi has called Koichi to his office, to discuss his involvement in Tetsuo's current predicament. The commander questions him, asking Koichi why he let Tetsuo, who at the time wasn't a member of NERV, to board EVA-Alpha. Koichi smiles, explaining that the only person who has a right to Alpha is Tetsuo himself, saying that he himself couldn't trespass on the EVA in good faith. The commander tries to make it clear that Koichi could get in trouble for his actions, but Koichi reminds him that isn't likely to happen. The commander sighs, then asks him where the AT Field Sword came from. Koichi explains that it was a gift from SEELE, and that they had originally intended for him to use it. However, Koichi felt that Tetsuo was far more deserving of the gift, saying that he had no use for it. Koichi then rises and excuses himself, saying that he has a concert to put in to distract people from the distress that NERV has found itself in. The commander dismisses Koichi, feeling that the latest EVA pilot is by far the strangest one.

While all of this is going on, Tetsuo's mind drifts inside EVA-Alpha, displaced but still very much there. He thinks about his life, and all the things that have happened to him. About Haruko, and how distant they have become, as well as happier memories from when they were children. He then thinks about Mari, and the emotions she's made him felt, many of which were new to him. He thinks fondly of Mari, likening her to the humanity that he himself never seemed able to fully achieve. He then thinks about Ayako, his feelings torn about her. He still feels a good deal of resentment toward her for not believing him when it truly mattered, but admits to himself that he still loved her for all her frailty, even admitting to himself that he had a crush on her growing up. Tetsuo's thoughts revolve around the three females in his life, noting how each of them fills a niche in his mind that he seems to desperately be seeking out. Their faces blur together, to make the face of Yuriko Kimura. Tetsuo floats there in his subconscious, gazing down the wife of a man he truly hates, and wonders why it is that she makes him feel so at peace.

Weeks pass, and Keiko is still fine tuning the process that she hopes will restore Tetsuo. It is the day of the operation, and everyone has filtered into the command center, including Mari and Haruko. Inside Tetsuo's subconscious, his thoughts still focus on the three females in his life, images of Mari, Haruko, and Ayako standing before him. Mari's image steps forward and tells him he should stay with her, saying how happy they are together and how they complete each other. The image of Ayako speaks up, saying that Tetsuo should come with her, saying that she's far more experienced then Mari, and could make him a very happy man. Finally, the image of Haruko turns away from Tetsuo, saying that she can be the only one for him, stating how they're destined to be together as one. As Tetsuo's mind drifts between the three, Keiko begins the operation to bring Tetsuo back. Immediately, the images in Tetsuo's mind change, dredging up all the painful memories in his life, from Ayako's apparent betrayal right up to Toby's death. Tetsuo screams out in his mind, curling up and trying to escape within himself to hide from the painful memories.

Outside, the operation seems to be working, but then a prompt comes up, saying that Keiko's connections to the entry plug are being denied. Ayako bites her lip, quietly asking if Tetsuo even wants to come back. In Tetsuo's subconscious, he remains curled up, shielding himself from his perceived failures. But then, he hears a man's voice telling him to stand up. The voice gets louder and more commanding, until it drowns out all the painful memories. Tetsuo looks up, finding Kazuo Honda standing there before him. Tetsuo slowly rises to his feet, asking Kazuo what he wants. Kazuo tells him that nothing can be accomplished by hiding from pain, and that Tetsuo shouldn't want a future sheltered in a prison of solitude.

Back outside, the image from the entry plug shows Tetsuo's form, quickly forming and dissipating, flickering between both states as he struggles with his sense of self. All of the NERV crew watch on with baited breath. In Tetsuo's subconscious, Kazuo tells Tetsuo that he still has things to do in the real world, and that he still has people to fight for. Tetsuo's shoulders slump, asking what's the point of any of his struggles if he has no control over his fate. Kazuo crosses his arms, saying that Akira and NERV can only control Tetsuo's fate if he allows them to, and that if he wants to change the path he's on, he has to fight. Fight with everything he's got, and never surrender. Never give in to what is expected of him. Tetsuo gazes at Kazuo, and nods, saying that he's right. That he cannot just lay down and die here. That there is more out there for him to do, and that he won't allow himself to be defeated by the hubris of others. Tetsuo gazes upwards, letting out a loud shout, declaring that he won't die.

Back outside, the NERV crew is shocked as the protocol for entry plug ejection starts up. Alarmed, Ayako tries to stop it, but is too late. The entry plug shoots open, ejecting the LCL fluid inside. Along with that fluid, however, Tetsuo falls to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Koichi stands over him smiling, welcoming him back. The crew in the command center cheer, most of them filtering out to greet Tetsuo. Commander Yayashi remains behind, admiring Tetsuo's strength.

A while later, Ayako and Keiko are sitting by themselves in the command center, the rest of the crew having gone to the infirmary with Tetsuo to keep him company. Keiko asks Ayako if she'd like to go out for a drink to celebrate, but Ayako declines, saying that she has other plans. Ayako leaves NERV, and sneaks about to a discrete hotel. She meets Kenji there, and the two embrace, kissing each other before heading up to a room. Some time later, they're both laying in bed, Ayako curled up to Kenji's side. Kenji asks Ayako how Tetsuo is doing, and Ayako replies that he seems to be completely fine, despite the situation he was in. Kenji nods, saying that Tetsuo is far stronger then any of them could possibly give him credit for. He then tells Ayako that he has a gift for her. Ayako raises an eyebrow up at him as Kenji produces a disk from his pants pocket on the floor. He presents it to her, saying that he's kept his promise to her, and that if she doesn't want to let Tetsuo down again, she can access the data on the disk. As Ayako takes the disk, Kenji remarks that it could very well be the final gift he gives to her.


	21. Phase 21: Life and Death

**Phase 21 - Life and Death**

A few days after Tetsuo has returned to normal, he's finally able to go home. He's greeted by everyone, Ayako, Mari, Haruko, Koichi, even Toshio. Ayako mentions how she thought it would be nice to go out and have a little celebration at a nearby grill. Tetsuo takes a breath and nods, saying that he'd like that very much. They all filter out of the apartment. Soon after though, the phone rings. Elsewhere, Kenji is making a phone call from a public phone, but gets an answering machine instead. Sighing, he leaves a message, before heading off quickly. A short while later, at the restaurant Ayako took everyone to, two NERV agents approach her at the bar. When she asks them what's going on, they explain that Commander Yayashi has gone missing, and NERV suspects that Kenji is the one that has kidnapped him. Ayako swallows hard, realizing why the agents are there. She nods, and hands over NERV ID card and gun, being relieved of duty temporarily until the situation is settled. Tetsuo spots what's going on and heads over when the agents leave, asking Ayako what's going on. Ayako remains quiet, biting her lip and clenching her fist.

Elsewhere, Commander Yayashi is being interrogated in a dark room by twelve holographic monoliths, representing the 12-person SEELE organization. They ask the commander to help them with their little problem concerning Akira, and his ulterior motives. They mention how the commander was once a professor at Tokyo University before the 2nd Impact, which makes Commander Yayashi think back to his days as a professor, specifically when he first met a brilliant student known as Yuriko Yamada.

Commander Yayashi was studying bio-metaphysical research and a fellow colleague named Kazuo Honda recommended Yuriko Yamada to join his research laboratory . After finishing her thesis, Commander Yayashi asked what she planned to do after graduation, whether to find work or continue with her studies. Yuriko smiled and answered that she planned to start a family, if she could hold down the right man. Commander Yayashi was surprised by this, asking what man could be worth giving up her brilliant study. Yuriko didn't answer, but smiled to Kazuo Honda, who sat nearby, playing his guitar.

Back in the present, SEELE continues to question the commander, their queries focusing on the S2 engine inside Eva-Alpha. They complain that Akira is amassing too much power in an EVA that was only to function for 5 minutes. Now EVA-Alpha could run without external power for eternity. One SEELE member says that the worse thing about it is that Akira seems content with allowing NERV to construct artificial S2 organs for the other remaining EVAs, building a small army of gods. However, as the SEELE members talk, the commander's mind has drifted back to 1999, when he first met Akira Kimura.

Late one night, the commander was doing some research, when he was approached by a young, stern looking man. Commander Yayashi asked what he could do for the man, who introduced himself as Akira Kimura. Akira continued, saying that is was Yuriko Yamada's idea for him to contact the commander. They both seem to start a conversation, but the memory fades into another, the commander and Yuriko enjoying a friendly walk to admire the autumn foliage. Commander Yayashi mentions how Akira came by to talk with him. He states that he doesn't care for Akira's blunt attitude, but Yuriko remarks that he can be a nice man, even if he doesn't seem like it. The commander replies that he didn't see much point in meeting with Akira, and that he doesn't see himself seeing him again. As time passed, it became clear that Akira was combining his own intellect with Yuriko's, in order to achieve his objective. This was first time that the commander had heard of SEELE. Then, in the year 2000, the 2nd Impact occurred during the doomed Fujita arctic expedition. The year 2001 hell for everybody, the commander unable to do much but find a way to survive in the chaos that gripped the world. The next year, as things begin to better, Commander Yayashi was named as the lead in an investigative team to probe the true cause of the 2nd Impact. When he headed to the Arctic to search for the truth, he met Akira again. Commander Yayashi was shocked and surprised to see Akira, as he had been part of the Fujita expedition that was annihilated. In fact, only the daughter of the leader of the Fujita Expedition survived the event. Akira explained that he returned to Japan a day before the faithful event and was spared. He then informed the commander that he and Yuriko had gotten married. Almost as if providing proof, he handed a card from Yuriko over to the commander. He read it over, and was surprised to see that Yuriko had indeed married Akira, wondering whatever came of Kazuo Honda. He then asked Akira where Yuriko was, to which a voice behind him responded that Yuriko was in Japan, compiling data. The commander turned to find a smiling Kazuo there, waving to him. The commander seemed surprised that Akira and Kazuo were working together, but greeted him as if nothing were on his mind. Later, as the commander and Kazuo shared a drink, he asked Kazuo whatever happened to the relationship that he and Yuriko had. Kazuo sighed and sipped his drink, saying that the two had drifted apart after the 2nd Impact, and that by the time he found her again, she had already formed a relationship with Akira. The commander asked Kazuo if he still loved Yuriko, and Kazuo nodded, saying that Akira was a lucky man.

Back in the present, Ayako is sitting in her apartment, looking out her window at the NERV agents watching her apartment. She sighs, and slumps into a chair. Sipping a cup of coffee, she finds herself thinking about the commander, and the first time she met him. She was catatonic then, way back in 2002 when Commander Yayashi, then leading the 2nd Impact's investigative team, had visited her in the hospital. She was just 9 years old then, and had been brought along as a child with her father to the Arctic, wanting to show her the world. However, the 2nd Impact occurred, and her father sacrificed his life to save hers. Since then, she had been in various hospitals, in shock. As the commander spoke to her, hopefully trying to get some information, the young Ayako managed to speak her first words in two years, telling the commander how her father had left a camera with her. Commander Yayashi tracks down this camera, and takes the film inside in the hopes of processing it. It was then that the commander got hold of a picture of a giant creature of light taken just before the 2nd Impact. This picture, and the knowledge that SEELE was involved in the research Tetsuo and Kazuo were doing in the Arctic, led the commander to refute the United Nations claims that the 2nd Impact was an asteroid impacting the Arctic and melting the ice caps.

He went back to Japan, and the following year went to see Akira and Kazuo, who were in charge of research in a SEELE backed UN Artificial Evolution Laboratory in Hakone. Confronting the two, he demanded to know why the UN tried to hide the picture of the giant creature that destroyed the Fujita Expedition and was clearly the cause of the 2nd Impact. He also demanded that SEELE stop hiding in the shadows, and reveal the contents of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Kazuo seemed troubled, but Akira was unmoving. He stepped forward, and told the commander to do as he saw fit. Kazuo stepped up beside Akira, and asked the commander to allow them to show him something. So the three of them went to the under-construction Geo-front. Akira introduced Commander Yayashi to Dr. Yoko Takeda, who is programming what in the future will be the super computer MAGI. Nearby, assisting her mother, is a young Keiko. Akira and Kazuo showed the commander the early stages of what would become EVA-Alpha, and Akira then explained Project-E, and his intention of making a new future for mankind. Kazuo speaks up, adding that it would be a future different from what SEELE wished to accomplish. The commander asks them why they're showing him all this, then Yuriko steps up, smiling to the commander and explaining that they would like him to join them. Commander Yayashi, taken back by all this agreed. And with this, GEHIRN was formally founded.

Back in the present, one of the NERV operators wonders where Ayako is. Keiko tells operator that Ayako is otherwise occupied for the time being, and not to put too much thought into things. Keiko then sat back in her chair, thinking about the trouble that Kenji has caused for her. She starts to think about the first time she met Ayako, reminiscing back to her college days. It was way back when she met her at the cafeteria of Tokyo-2 University. Keiko was surprised that Ayako had entered university a year earlier then normal, especially given her light hearted personality. After a while the two met Kenji and soon Ayako and Kenji started living together.

A year earlier, in the year 2004, something happened at GEHIRN headquarters that changed it's path forever. The love that Kazuo and Yuriko had shared resurfaced, and the two began to have an affair. They kept it hidden for a while, but Akira eventually discovered the truth. One night, Akira confided in Commander Yayashi that he knew of the affair, and that he was going to deal with it himself. Later that night, Kazuo and Yuriko were meeting in secret in a park tucked away in Tokyo-3, which was still being worked on. Kazuo had intended to give Yuriko a ring that night, wishing to ask her to leave Akira and abandon GEHIRN. Kazuo had become disillusioned at his life's work, realizing that Akira's wishes for the future didn't fit into what he and Yuriko had envisioned. Before Kazuo could give Yuriko the ring, Akira met with them, feigning ignorance. Kazuo claimed that he and Yuriko were just getting some fresh air, Yuriko saying that they were getting cramped in the GEHIRN labs. Akira agreed with them, but asked Kazuo if they could do a preliminary synchronization test with EVA-Alpha before the main test in the morning. Kazuo agreed, and headed off with Akira. A short while later, the commander contacted Yuriko, confiding in her that Akira knew of the affair, and was worried he may do something drastic. Yuriko was horrified, realizing what Akira had intended to do. In the lab, Kazuo was inside EVA-Alpha and prepared for the test, when Akira revealed to him that he knew about the affair. Kazuo was surprised by this, and tried to apologize to Akira, confessing to him his doubts about Project-E. Akira would hear nothing of it, telling Kazuo that he won't allow him to steal Yuriko away. He then began to sabotage the test. Kazuo cried out in pain, his body feeling as if it were being torn apart. He pleaded with Akira to stop, but Akira silently ignored him. Yuriko burst into command center, screaming at Akira and telling him to stop. Akira tried to restrain Yuriko, before finally slapping her down to the floor. He told her that she forced him to do this, as Kazuo's vital signs flat lined. Akira left Yuriko behind in the command center, gently weeping as she pressed her hand against the glass. The commander came to her a short while later, holding Yuriko silently. Later on, efforts were made to extract Kazuo's body from the cockpit, however when it was opened, they found nothing.

From there on, Yuriko's personality changed. The spark she previously had was gone, assumingly dying with Kazuo. Akira disappeared into secret meetings, and Project-E was temporarily halted. A year passed, then Akira made an appearance in GEHIRN, announcing that SEELE has approved the relaunch of Project-E, as well as the commencing of Human Instrumentality Program. Along with Project-E, there were the 3 missions for the future NERV. Yuriko stayed on with GEHIRN, continuing to work. However, her passion was gone, and she was never the same person again. Two years after Project-E is relaunched, Yuriko vanishes and is never heard from again. Many believe that she committed suicide. Her disappearance effects Akira, who becomes far more solitary. In the year 2009, Keiko was transferred to handle Yuriko's work in Project-E, thus joining GEHIRN. On the very first day on the job, Keiko witnessed Akira kissing her mother in the completed Central Command Center. The very next year, Ayako joins GEHIRN along with Kenji as tactical military advisers. However, there seems to be trouble between Kenji and Ayako, Keiko first learning that the two have broken up.

Two years pass, and GEHIRN is formally introduced to two young children that Akira had apparently been taking care of in secret. A young boy named Tetsuo Reishiki, and a young girl named Haruko Isshiki. Yoko noticed that Haruko in particular was familiar to her, noticing that she bore a resemblance to Yuriko. She searched for Haruko's profile in the computer but found nothing. Akira paid particular attention to Haruko, while assigning Ayako to watch over the older Tetsuo. It was soon revealed that Tetsuo was able to synchronize with EVA-Alpha, a feat that no one had been able to accomplish in years. Ayako oversaw his training as EVA-Alpha's future pilot. A year passes, and the super computer MAGI was finally completed, and was about to go online. Yoko explained to Keiko that the computer has her 3 personalities programed into it. The scientist in her, the mother in her and the woman in her. Keiko congratulated her mother on her hard work, wishing MAGI's activation good luck. Keiko then excused herself, saying that she was going to go meet Ayako for a drink. As Keiko left, a young Haruko appeared. She made fun of Yoko for being Akira's lover even though Akira really didn't love her. Hoko scowled and told Haruko to go away, but Haruko remained, continuing to tease her. Hoko completely lost it, and strangled young Haruko, shouting that Haruko was just a faded memory, and that she was the most replaceable of anyone in GEHIRN. Then, Hoko comes to her senses and lets go of Haruko's seemingly limp body. Realizing what she had just done, her mind raced. She knew how Akira would react to what happened, and came to the realization that Akira had in fact used her this whole time just to get MAGI built. Distraught, Hoko threw herself off the balcony of the Central Command, hitting the just completed Super Computer MAGI below. The following day, Lukas Brauer, head of SEELE and the Human Instrumentality Committee, announced that the organization known as GEHIRN will be formally named NERV. The surviving members of the original team was transferred to the new organization, and Tetsuo and Haruko went back to their training.

Back in the present, Kenji has pieced together the true purpose of SEELE. Realizing what he's done, he returns to where he left Commander Yayashi for SEELE, and releases him, returning him to NERV. The commander warns him that this could cost him his life, given that he has betrayed both NERV and then SEELE. Back at NERV headquarters, Ayako is reinstated, her gun and ID returned. She greets the commander, and asks him if he's okay. Commander Yayashi says that he's fine. Ayako nods, then starts off. The commander asks where she's going, but she doesn't respond. A little later, Kenji is sitting inside a hotel room, when the door opens. Kenji looks over, spotting Ayako as she walks in. She smiles, and says that she's late. Ayako frowns, and slowly raises her gun at him. She asks Kenji why it had to come to this. Kenji replies that the truth is a deadly thing, then tells Ayako that he bears no hard feelings. Ayako closes her eyes and squeezes the trigger, a shot ringing out. Late that night, Ayako returns home, and notices that the answering machine has a message. Wiping tears from her eyes and trying to stop her hands from shaking, she plays back the message. Kenji's voice speaks, telling Ayako that she alone has the complete truth about NERV, and that she shouldn't hesitate in going foward. Ending the message, Kenji tells Ayako that he never stopped loving her, even when they were apart, and hopes that she doesn't shed many tears for him. With that, Ayako slips into a chair at the kitchen table and sobs loudly. Tetsuo hears the sobbing and steps out into the kitchen. He rests his hands on her shoulders, trying to think of something to say, but unable to find the words.


	22. Phase 22: Alone Again

**Phase 22 - Alone Again**

Rain drizzles down overhead onto a lonely cemetery in Germany. Nearby, a funeral appears to be winding down. A younger Mari is there, dressed in black and standing over her father's casket as it is lowered into the ground. Around her, people talk about her parents, and how they broke up after her father apparently went crazy. She thinks back to the day her father was brought to a hospital, isolated from everyone else after suffering a failed synchronization experiment in what would later become EVA-Delta. From then on, her father was not the same, carrying a small doll around with him and calling it by Mari's name. He treated the doll as if it were his daughter, completely ignoring Mari. Mari's mother, who separated from father shortly after this, told her that she had to be strong. That she couldn't depend on other people because other people only let you down when it mattered. Mari gazed over her father's grave as a woman, an old friend of the family, walked up to her and tried to comfort her. However, Mari coldly pulled away, saying that she wasn't going to cry, and that her father's death didn't bother her at all.

The memory fades to black, and Mari sits up in bed, in a cold sweat. She mumbles softly, holding her arms over her stomach. She always seemed to suffer the same dreams around the same time as her menstruation period, as if it reminded her of why she strived so hard to grow up. She sits there for a few moments, looking to the door and pondering to go into Tetsuo's room. Shaking her head though, Mari resolves to be strong and lays back down, closing her eyes.

The next day, each of the EVA pilots were taking part in a routine synchronization test. As per usual, the others scored fairly high. Mari however seemed to have a great deal of trouble with the test, her synchronization score down 8 points from the average. Keiko tells Mari to put aside any complicated thoughts she may be having, and Mari replies loudly that she's doing her best. Keiko groans and looks to Ayako, saying that Mari's scores won't do, given the current situation, and that they should focus more on completing EVA-Beta's repairs then EVA-Delta's. Ayako nods absently, her mind obviously elsewhere. Keiko grumbles, wondering if NERV should just call a holiday until everyone can get their heads back in the game.

A short while later, Ayako has wandered down to the hangar, and is looking over EVA-Alpha. She starts to think about Kenji, and what he sacrificed to get Ayako the data disc she had hidden away in her apartment. She hadn't looked at the disc yet, almost afraid of what she would find on it. Just then, one of the computer operators, Ichiro Hamada, approaches Ayako. Ichiro informs her that he's learned that a series of mass produced EVAs are being built in secret, from EVA-Zeta to EVA-Xi, nine units in total. Ichiro guesses that NERV must be preparing for an army of Titans. Ayako however isn't so sure, frowning and thanking Ichiro for the information before walking off.

Later on, back at Ayako's apartment, the three living there are sharing a quiet dinner, when the phone rings. Ayako answers it, finding Mari's stepfather on the other line. She tells Mari who it is and hands the phone over. Mari flatly greets her stepfather in German, and asks him what he wants. Mari's stepfather replies that he's heard all that's happened to Mari recently, how her EVA was brutally defeated, and wanted to know if she was okay. Mari says that she's fine, and asks why her mother didn't call. Her stepfather says that Mari knows how her mother is, and that she isn't the type to get worked up about things. Mari responds that she wishes her mother would worry sometimes. Mari's stepfather tries to make excuses for her mother, but Mari tunes them out. She thanks him for calling, reassuring him that she's fine before hanging up.

The next day, Mari takes part in another synchronization test, but her results are even poorer then before, just barely getting the minimum score to even activate an EVA. The test results also show that her mental toxicity is high, which worries Ayako. She says that Mari has been acting erratic lately when not around Tetsuo, thinking that perhaps her ego was severely wounded when Delta was so quickly defeated by Themis. Keiko wonders why Mari keeps her emotions hidden from Tetsuo, to which Ayako replies that Mari's doing it so Tetsuo doesn't have to save her again. Ayako realizes that Mari truly wants to be a strong individual young woman, which directly conflicts with Tetsuo's own need to shelter those around him. Keiko shakes her head, wondering how they could have gotten together when they were complete opposites like that. Ayako frowns and goes silent, her mind drifting back to Kenji.

Elsewhere, Mari is in the ladies room. Sitting on a closed toilet seat and holding her sides, she curses her period, wishing it would go away so she could focus on getting back to her old self. Continuing to complain, she mutters to herself that she doesn't even know why she has a period, since she never intends to have kids of her own. Looking at herself in the mirror, she states that she wouldn't doom a kid to her motherhood. Mari heads out of the bathroom, and starts toward the elevator where she meets up with Haruko. The two climb into the elevator, and the doors close. The two share an awkward silence for a time, before Haruko quietly tells Mari that she has to open herself up to the EVA if she wants to get back to her old scores. Mari scowls, feeling as if Haruko were feeling sorry for her, and telling her that it was none of her business, and that she should keep her advice to herself. She also adds that it's just her period that's messing her up, and that Haruko should know how that feels. Haruko frowns, and quietly replies that she's never had her period. Mari blinks and looks at Haruko, surprised to hear that Haruko hasn't gone through menstruation yet. She then gets really angry, yelling at Haruko about how lucky she was that she didn't have to go through what she did. She continues, saying that Haruko had to be perfect in anything, and was tired of having to compete with her for Tetsuo's attention when she knew she could never stack up to Haruko's apparent perfection. Haruko stares down at the floor, quietly remarking that she isn't perfect, far from it in fact. Mari frowns and sighs, apologizing to Haruko for what she said, adding that she doesn't hate Haruko. The elevator doors open, and Mari steps out. She turns to Haruko before the doors close, and ask if she'd like to hang out with her and Tetsuo later. Haruko looks up, and shakes her head, saying that she has plans made with someone else already. Mari asks Haruko if she has a boyfriend, but Haruko replies that it's just a meeting with Akira. Mari nods slowly, then waves to Haruko before heading off. Haruko watches her go as the elevator doors close.

A while later, Mari is sitting in the hangar in front of EVA-Delta, talking with it and asking it to help her get her old style back. Just then, she hears footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she spots Tetsuo as he approaches. Tetsuo sits down next to Mari, and asks her if she's been having a bad day. Mari nods, saying that she's not sure if she can effectively pilot an EVA anymore. Tetsuo shakes his head, telling her that she's doing fine, and that she always seems to suffer a little in her scores around the same time every month. Mari blushes, not realizing that Tetsuo had noticed that. Tetsuo looks over to Mari, telling her that she's a talented pilot, and that she'll be able to do anything that she wants. Mari nods, thanking him for the words of encouragement as she gazes up at EVA-Delta. Tetsuo kisses her on the cheek, telling her that anytime she needed him, he'd be there. Just then, alarms rang out all over the base, announcing a Titan attack. Tetsuo tells Mari to hurry and get suited up, then starts off for the command center. When Mari asks him if he's going to deploy too, Tetsuo explained that EVA-Alpha is still locked down on Akira's orders. The two bid each other farewell before heading off in opposite directions.

In the control room, the operators confirm the Titan sighting, and code-name it Hyperion. It has appeared in the planet's orbit, which meant that it was out of range for most of NERV's weaponry. Keiko complains, wishing that they had the use of EVA-Alpha and it's AT Field Sword. Ayako remarks that it cannot be helped, and that they should be able to use the positron bazooka to achieve the same effects. She tells the EVA pilots that EVA-Beta will launch with the bazooka, while EVA-Delta and EVA-Epsilon will wait in reserve. Mari complains about this, saying that she can shoot just as well as Haruko. Ayako won't hear anything of it though, saying that Mari's synchrorate scores make her too much of a liability. Mari snaps at this, saying that she can do anything the others can do just fine, and steals the positron bazooka from Beta as it's loaded into the hangar, before manually launching EVA-Delta herself. Ayako groans, and tells Mari that she can execute the mission then, telling Haruko and Koichi to be on immediate standby in case anything goes wrong. Tetsuo steps into the command center, asking what's going on. Ayako explains the situation to him. Tetsuo frowns, hoping that Mari isn't trying to prove something at the expense of her own health. Keiko whispers to one of the computer operators that it seems as if they will need a replacement pilot for EVA-Delta soon.

On the surface, EVA-Delta rises up from NERV, met with heavy rain outside. She hefts the positron bazooka onto her shoulder, asking for her target's location. As Mari carefully takes aim, she talks to herself, reassuring herself that she can carry out this mission, and that Tetsuo believes in her. However, just before she's able to fire, a beam of light streaks out from the Titan in orbit, striking EVA-Delta. Although there doesn't appear to be any physical damage from the beam, Mari begins to scream as her thoughts are violated by the Titan. Ayako asks the operators what's going on, and they explain that they cannot the analyze the nature of the light, saying that it has a similar composition as a AT Field. Mari continues to scream, her mind assaulted with her own subconscious fears and doubts. She fires the positron bazooka wildly, nearly striking Tokyo-3 in the process. She begs the Titan to stop, and calls out for Tetsuo. Tetsuo, filled with anger and desperation, asks the commander if he can launch in EVA-Alpha to help Mari. Commander Yayashi explains that EVA-Alpha is still locked down, and doesn't have the authority to release that. Tetsuo shouts, saying that he has to go to Mari. One of the operators announces that Mari's mental toxicity is reaching critical levels, and is in danger of psychological poisoning. Just then, Koichi contacts the command center, telling Tetsuo that he'll go out to help Mari. Clenching his fists tightly, he thanks Koichi and begs him to hurry. Ayako authorizes Beta and Epsilon's launch.

The two rise to the surface, and Epsilon is quickly at Delta's side, disarming it of the positron bazooka and cradling it in his arms as Koichi tries to talk to Mari. The Titan attempts to strike Epsilon with a beam of light as well, but amazingly Koichi's AT Field repels the beam. Koichi tells Haruko to hurry and use the positron bazooka to destroy the Titan, as Mari cannot take much more of what's happening to her. EVA-Beta quickly arms itself with the bazooka, and takes aim. She opens fire, and the mass of positron energy soars up into the sky. However, when it gets there, the Titan repels it with a powerful AT Field. When the operators announce that the attack was unsuccessful, Tetsuo becomes desperate, saying that he'll launch in EVA-Alpha even if he has to tear NERV to the ground to do it. However, just then, Akira makes an appearance in the command center, telling Tetsuo that won't be necessary. Taking the comm, Akira orders Haruko to go into terminal dogma, and recover the Adamantine Sickle. Commander Yayashi opposes this action, saying that they don't have permission from SEELE to use the sickle. Akira adjusts his glasses, saying that he wants to get the weapon away from SEELE's control, and sees this as a perfect opportunity. Ayako objects as well, saying that they could cause the 3rd Impact of an EVA touches Uranus. Akira ignores Ayako's words however, telling her not to speak of things she doesn't understand.

Meanwhile, EVA-Beta has quickly made it's way back into NERV, and enters Terminal Dogma. Koichi tells Haruko to hurry, EVA-Delta having gone limp in Epsilon's arms. Facing down the massive Titan nailed to the cross, EVA-Beta slowly pulls the scythe-like weapon free of it's neck, and hurries back to the surface. Running to get momentum, EVA-Beta spins the scythe around quickly before hurling it up into the sky. The weapon spins dangerously, seemingly picking up in speed as it approaches Hyperion. It slices right through the Titan's AT Field as if it wasn't there, burying itself into the Titan's body. Critically damaged, the Titan explodes, sending the weapon further out into space. Later on, EVA-Delta is carried in by Epsilon, and Mari is recovered from the cockpit. As she's lead away on a stretcher, Tetsuo hurries to her side. Mari's eyes are open, but blank, and she doesn't seem responsive. Tetsuo asks what's wrong with her, and the doctor replies that she's comatose. Tetsuo trembles, breaking down into tears as he clutches Mari's hand, asking forgiveness for not being there for her.


	23. Phase 23: Haruko

**Phase 23 - Haruko**

In the NERV infirmary, Tetsuo sits by Mari's side, holding her hand and watching over her. It's been four days since Mari's mind was violated, and she has shown no sign of improvement. Regardless, Tetsuo has been with her the whole time, unmoving, and barely sleeping. A look of deep guilt masks his face, and a sense of helplessness lingers over him. Haruko watches Tetsuo from afar as he keeps a vigil for Mari. She frowns, wondering to herself why she feels jealous.

Elsewhere, Ayako sits alone in her apartment, nursing a cup of coffee as she plays Kenji's final message on the answering machine over and over. She sighs sadly, not wanting to be alone again after all that's happened.

Back at NERV, Haruko is sitting outside of Akira's office, when Koichi approaches her. He smiles, and asks her why she's sitting there by herself. Haruko replies that she's waiting to meet with Akira. Koichi nods, then replies that he thinks that Akira is going to be occupied for a long while. Haruko replies that she doesn't mind, and will wait. Koichi asks her if she minds if he sits with her, so she won't be alone. Haruko hesitantly nods, and Koichi sits down in a chair next to Haruko. Haruko shifts a bit, unable to shake the strange sensation she feels whenever Koichi is around.

Elsewhere, Akira is attending a meeting with the holographic monoliths that make up SEELE. They are furious with him, asking why he used the Adamantane Sickle without their permission, despite the fact that the Human Instrumentality Project wasn't ready yet. Akira, undaunted, replies that the destruction of the Titans is top priority, noting that they can't move on with the project while Titans are still coming out of the woodwork. The SEELE members then mention how NERV seems to be unable to keep it's EVA roster in check, having lost Gamma and Delta's pilot becoming comatose. Akira replies that in the end, the other EVAs won't be necessary. Finally, SEELE flatly asks Akira the most important question that they have for him. Does he plan to betray them, and use the project for his own means? Before he can answer, however, his cell phone rings. It's Commander Yayashi, telling Akira that a Titan has appeared over Tokyo-3. Akira hangs up, and asks to be excused from the meeting, requesting that it be postponed. Lukas responds that it depends on if Akira is still a member later. Akira doesn't answer, as he briskly leaves the meeting chamber.

Elsewhere, Ayako is rushing back to NERV in her sports car, issuing orders over the phone. She orders that EVA-Beta launch immediately, while EVA-Epsilon be placed on standby. Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Tetsuo ignores the alarms as they blare, his attention focused on Mari. He says to her that he won't leave her side unless he absolutely has to.

Outside, EVA-Beta has been deployed, and faces down the strange energy-like Titan, code-named Theia. As Ayako bursts into the command center, Keiko admonishes her for being late, and fills her in on the situation. One of the computer operators relays that the Titan seems to be shifting in composition, commenting that it doesn't quite appear to be solid. EVA-Beta, armed with a positron rifle, takes aim at the Titan, Haruko saying that she's ready to fire. Just then, the Titan broke it's formation and lunged at EVA-Beta, easily bursting through it's AT Field. Haruko opens fire with the positron rifle, but it doesn't appear to have any effect on it. The Titan slams into EVA-Beta's midsection, burrowing into it. It then starts to merge with the EVA, also starting to merge with Haruko herself as a result. Haruko winces painfully, biting back a cry as her body is racked with pain, and pleasure. The operators inform Ayako that the Titan is organically combining with EVA-Beta, and that Haruko was in danger of becoming infected as well. Ayako orders EVA-Epsilon to launch immediately, but just then Akira steps into the command center and belays her order. He stares at the monitors for a moment, witnessing the pain that Haruko is in, then orders that the locks on EVA-Alpha be removed, and that Tetsuo is to deploy right away. Ayako frowns, knowing that Tetsuo wasn't in the state of mind to fight right now, but ordered the operators to get a hold of him anyways.

In the infirmary, one of the nurses comes in and tells Tetsuo that he's being asked to launch in EVA-Alpha. Tetsuo doesn't look up, asking why he's required, and the nurse replies that it seems Haruko is in trouble. Tetsuo's eyes flash for a moment, then he rises, telling Mari that he'll be back before rushing off toward the hangar.

Elsewhere, as EVA-Beta is assaulted by the Titan's merging attack, Haruko slips into her own subconscious. She finds herself waist deep in a sea of LCL, facing a mirror image of herself that she immediately recognizes as the mind of the Titan itself. The two Harukos share a conversation, the Titan form trying to convince Haruko to willingly become one with it. However, Haruko turns it down, stating that she is her own person. The Titan replies that she can feel Haruko's pain, to which Haruko replies that it isn't pain, but sadness. The Titan retorts that Haruko's sadness is great. Haruko then woke up from this unconscious state, to find herself crying for the first time in her life. Haruko touches her fingers to her tears, a look crossing her face that could only be described as a sad realization.

Just then, EVA-Alpha launches with Tetsuo inside, and throws itself at the end of the Titan sticking out of Beta. Tetsuo tries to pull it away from Beta, but the Titan seems intent on merging with EVA-Alpha as well. Realizing this, Haruko frowned deeply. EVA-Beta reaches out suddenly, and shoves Alpha away before activating a full power AT Field. Alarmed, Tetsuo tries to break through the AT Field desperately, but thanks to his state of mind isn't able to achieve the strength necessary to. Haruko tells Tetsuo that it's time she protected him, and activates Beta's self destruct sequence, pinning the Titan against Beta's body. The operators announce in a panic that Beta's core has reached critical mass. Akira clenches his fists, seemingly angry that Haruko would sacrifice herself for Tetsuo. EVA-Beta is soon engulfed in light, and briefly takes the form of a giant nude Haruko before violently exploding. EVA-Alpha is thrown violently backwards by the force of the blast, which is powerful enough to blow a massive hole into the geo-front. Sea water pours down into the geo-front. In the aftermath of the explosion, EVA-Alpha rises to his feet. The command center is silent, as Alpha stands there. Inside, Tetsuo sits there, crouched over in the cockpit, his eyes wide. Just then, he lets out a painful scream, tears flowing from his eyes as he pounds against Alpha's controls. He asks over and over again what good it is for him to be a pilot if he can't defend the people he loves. Ayako looks away from the screens in the command center, and starts to cry herself.

Some time later, SEELE convenes in a meeting amongst themselves, discussing the loss of the Adamantine Sickle, and now the loss of EVA-Beta. They talk about removing Akira from his role in NERV. Lukas states that they only need to be patient for a short while longer, as there is only one Titan left to destroy, and that the time of reckoning predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls was soon at hand. They give Akira a reprieve for the time being.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo is back in the infirmary, sitting over Mari. He is completely still and silent, but his mask conveys his emotions perfectly. Ayako approaches Tetsuo, resting her hand on his shoulder and trying to comfort him. Tetsuo is non-responsive however, as if his mind were completely lost in thought. Ayako sighs, unsure of what to do for him. Just then, she received a call on her cell phone. She answers, then tenses up, holding her hand to her mouth. Hanging up, she tells Tetsuo that Haruko was still alive, and that she somehow ejected from Beta before it exploded. Tetsuo blinks heavily, looking up at Ayako and asking where she is. Ayako takes Tetsuo's hand, and the two hurry off to another isolated room in the infirmary.

Haruko is sitting in there, bandaged up. Upon seeing her, Tetsuo hurries over and throws his arms around her, crying into her shoulder and telling her never to do something like she did ever again. Haruko seems puzzled, saying that she doesn't know what Tetsuo is talking about. Ayako asks her if she remembers self-destructing EVA-Beta. Haruko shakes her head, saying that she doesn't remember any of that. Tetsuo asks why it matters that Haruko doesn't remember, stating that as long as she was okay it didn't matter. Ayako nods slowly, saying that she'll give Tetsuo and Haruko some time alone together, before slipping out of the room. Tetsuo finally lets go of Haruko and smiles at her, saying that he thought he had lost her. Haruko shakes her head, saying that it wouldn't have been possible. Tetsuo looks at her questioningly, but instead of giving an explanation, Haruko slips her arms around Tetsuo's neck and kisses him lovingly. Tetsuo stands there for a few moments, as if frozen, before pulling her away and asking her what she's doing. Haruko looks sad, asking Tetsuo if he still loves her. Tetsuo replies that he'll always love her, but not in the way that Haruko just displayed. Haruko nods quietly, saying that she understands before asking to be alone. Tetsuo hesitates, before walking out. Haruko sits on her bed, then holds her hands to her face as she starts to cry.

Akira is called to another meeting with SEELE, who demands to know how Haruko could have survived EVA-Beta's destruction. Akira adjusts his glasses, then confesses that Haruko was a clone. SEELE was furious, demanding to know why this wasn't disclosed sooner. Akira replies that Haruko's secret was a result of Keiko's doing, and that he had no direct part in it. At this, Keiko is called before SEELE, where she is punished by them by taking her out of the loop. Keiko tries to defend herself, but SEELE hears nothing of it. Realizing that Akira has betrayed her, Keiko returns to NERV and contacts Tetsuo.

Elsewhere, Ayako is sitting in her office, holding the disc that Kenji acquired for her in her hands. After hesitating for some time, she inserts the disc into her laptop. After a short bout of reading, a seemingly angered Ayako gathers her gun up, and heads to NERV.

Later at NERV, Tetsuo finds himself walking in between Keiko and Ayako, Ayako having her gun trained on Keiko. When Tetsuo asks what's going on, Keiko explained that she wanted to show Tetsuo a few truths about NERV, if Ayako would allow her. Tetsuo looks to Ayako, who slowly lowers her gun. She scowls at Keiko, telling her that she's on borrowed time. Keiko nods, and starts the lead the two deep into NERV. They first stop in what appears to be a long abandoned laboratory. When Tetsuo asks why they've stopped there, Keiko explains that the lab is where Haruko was born. Tetsuo is shocked by this, asking Keiko if she's seriously suggesting that Haruko was a genetically engineered baby. Keiko admits that there's some truth to that, and asks them to keep following her. Ayako seems reluctant, unsure of how Tetsuo would be able to take all this.

Keiko leads on to a facility within NERV, housing hundreds of giant skeletons, and rotting EVA corpses. Keiko explains that Project-E didn't just start overnight, and that they created hundreds of failed rejects before they finally found a process that made the EVAs successful. Tetsuo quietly asked if the process was indeed fusing a human being to the EVA itself. Keiko admits that without a human mind, the EVAs were just giant masses of flesh with no control. Tetsuo holds his hand to his stomach, asking Keiko how NERV could go through with such a process. Keiko replies that they believed it was for the greater good. She then tells Tetsuo that she has one last thing to show him.

They delve even deeper into NERV, standing before a pair of doors. Keiko tells Tetsuo that this is the true reason behind Haruko's apparent ability to cheat death. Keiko opens the doors, revealing a massive tank of LCL within. Inside the tank floats hundreds of Haruko clones. Tetsuo recoils, his eyes wide. Ayako demands to hear Keiko's explanation for all this. Keiko details that the original Haruko was murdered by her own mother years ago, short before taking her own life. She continues that the process that went into creating Haruko was difficult to repeat, so Keiko found a way to simply clone her, so that no matter what happened to Haruko, she's always have a body to come back to and continue serving NERV. Tetsuo slowly steps forward, resting his hands on the glass of the tank. The clones inside turn to face him, and smile. Tetsuo shakily swallows, saying that all this time, the person he thought was his Haruko, wasn't at all. Keiko says that it was Haruko, just in a different body. Ayako lashes out at Keiko, telling her how unethical the process of human cloning was. Keiko slowly steps over to a control panel, nodding and saying that she initially didn't want to go through with it, but Akira eventually convinced her to. When Ayako asks if the first Haruko was a genetically modified child, or a clone of another person, Keiko asks her what difference that question makes. She then starts to work on the control panel. When Ayako asks what she's doing, Keiko replies that she fully agrees that the clones are an abomination, and so wishes to destroy them. Just then, the clones inside the tank start to dissipate, the yellow LCL slowly turning red. Tetsuo cries out and whirls on Keiko, telling her to stop. She refuses, and when Tetsuo charges on her, she whirls with a gun, shooting him in the stomach. Tetsuo recoils and falls to the floor, clutching his stomach. Ayako is quick to react, firing a shot into Keiko's shoulder. Keiko cries out and drops her gun. Tetsuo slowly turns his head to gaze at the vat, as the remaining clones begin to dissipate. He reaches out to the vat, slowly calling out Haruko's name. Ayako steps over to Keiko and kicks her gun away. Keiko slips to the floor, holding her arm and crying. She says that she was a fool, and that Akira used her. Ayako presses the gun against Keiko, and asks her if Tetsuo is the same as Haruko. Keiko doesn't respond. Ayako shouts out the question again, and Keiko quietly replies that Tetsuo is unique. Before Ayako can get any more answers, a group of NERV agents barge in, flanked by Akira. Looking to the tank, Akira's face becomes grim. He looks to Keiko, and calls her a foolish woman. He then nods to the agents, who take Keiko into custody, leading her off. Akira looks over Ayako, who hurries to Tetsuo's side. He tells Ayako to get Tetsuo out of the secured area before she calls medics, before turning to leave. Tetsuo speaks out weakly to Akira, saying that he'll never forgive him, and that he will kill Akira. Akira doesn't respond and leaves as Tetsuo passes out.


	24. Phase 24: Only Human

**Phase 24 - Only Human**

In the year 2007, Akira came to NERV late at night following a meeting with SEELE, to speak with his wife, Yuriko. As he slipped into her office, he called out her name. However, she didn't respond. He enters her office and looks around, then freezes. There in the corner was Yuriko, her limp body hanging from the ceiling by a rope. Akira approached her body, a look of dismay and anger on his face. Noticing a note left behind on her desk, he picks it up and reads it. Sighing, he calls Yuriko a foolish woman, lamenting her belief in true love. Akira then picks up the phone, and dials a number. Commander Yayashi answers on the other line, and Akira asks him to prepare EVA-Beta, stating that he has a subject to use. Later on, the commander is helping Akira place Yuriko's body into a entry plug. The commander asks him if he feels this is right, to which Akira replies that this project was Yuriko's dream as well, and that he wanted her to be a part of it no matter what. As Commander Yayashi heads off, Akira extracts a vial of blood from Yuriko's body, stroking her cheek and telling her that she'll live on.

Back in the present, Tetsuo is laying in a infirmary bed next to Mari's, staring up at the ceiling. Ayako comes to visit him, and asks him how he's doing. Tetsuo replies that the wound is already healing. Ayako is amazed by this, then asks him if Haruko's come by to visit. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he's not sure he wants to see Haruko right now. There's a moment of silence between then, before Tetsuo says that Akira is a monster. Ayako slowly nods, saying that she understands how he feels. Tetsuo quickly replies that she doesn't know, and that she couldn't know. He then adds that Haruko is a clone of Yuriko Yamada. Ayako blinks heavily, asking him how he can be so sure. Tetsuo replies that it's the only scenario that makes sense, backing it up by the fact that Haruko's apparent birthday is a year after Yuriko's disappearance. Tetsuo adds that he wouldn't be surprised if it was Yuriko's spirit that was trapped inside EVA-Beta. Ayako frowns, and tells Tetsuo to try not to think about such things. Tetsuo rolls onto his side, and wonders if Yuriko's spirit is free now that Beta's been destroyed. His thoughts then start to fall upon his own origins, and wishes that Ayako could have gotten more information from Keiko.

Elsewhere in NERV, Akira visits Keiko in her cell, as she awaits her court-martialing. He asks her why she destroyed the Haruko clones, stating how important she was to the Instrumentality program. Keiko replies that she didn't care about the program anymore, or about Haruko's well-being. She just wanted to put an end to her once and for all. When Akira asks why Keiko hates Haruko so much, she responds that all Akira knew how to do was take from people, never giving back. Continuing, she says that he took from her mother, and then took from her, without even caring about either of them. Akira is silent and turns away, as Keiko says that the only person that Akira cares about is dead, and that he would sacrifice everyone around him to get that person back. Akira walks away from Keiko's cell, as she starts crying. She talks to herself, asking her mother what she should do now.

A few days later, Tetsuo has been released from the infirmary, his injury healing remarkably fast. He stands outside in the ruins of what was once Tokyo-3. Most of it was destroyed in the explosion that destroyed EVA-Beta, and had become a ghost town. Tetsuo mutters, thinking to himself how everyone's fled the city, and how NERV are the only people left there. He sighs, wondering what he can possibly do now, with most of the truth of NERV laying in front of him. He wants to just leave, go far away from Tokyo-3 and never return. However, Tetsuo refuses to let him think such thoughts, telling himself that as long as there are people he cares for in Tokyo-3, he'll stay and fight for them. Just then, he hears a voice behind him, asking him if he always talks to himself. Tetsuo looks over his shoulder at a waving Koichi. Koichi smiles and walks over, asking him if he's occupied. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he just needed to get out of NERV. Koichi nods, looking over the ruins of Tokyo-3. Tetsuo remarks that Alpha and Epsilon are the only EVAs left to defend humanity now. Koichi says that Delta is still intact, but Tetsuo replies that he's not sure if Mari is going to wake up. Koichi wraps an arm around Tetsuo's shoulder, telling him not to give up on her yet. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, then asks Koichi if anyone in his family had died before he became an EVA pilot. Koichi shakes his head, explaining that he doesn't think about family as he doesn't have one. Tetsuo raises an eyebrow at Koichi, to which Koichi says that he's an orphan. Tetsuo nods slowly, saying that he used to think he was an orphan as well, but lately has been having some terrible doubts. Koichi shakes his head and gives Tetsuo a squeeze, saying he shouldn't think about stuff like that when he has people here and now that care for him very much. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that it's not as easy as Koichi makes it sound. Koichi chuckles and replies that it's only as difficult as Tetsuo wants to make it. He then asks Tetsuo if he'd like to go someplace to relax. Tetsuo nods slowly, saying that he's felt extremely tired.

Meanwhile, back at NERV, Ayako is discussing the state of their remaining EVAs with the computer operators. One of them states that they should equip EVA-Alpha with it's F-Type Armor, saying that the extra durability would help it last longer for any remaining Titan attacks. Ayako replies that the armor would slow Alpha down, but the operator explains that Tetsuo's synchrorate scores are at the highest they've ever been, so mobility shouldn't be a problem. Ayako slowly nods, approving the use of the F-Type armor. The commander then asks Ayako if they can speak privately. The two head into Commander Yayashi's office, where Ayako asks what the commander wants. Commander Yayashi tells Ayako that Keiko is going to be imprisoned. Ayako nods slowly, saying that she understands, adding that her friendship with Keiko was over as far as she was concerned. The commander shakes his head, telling Ayako that she shouldn't judge Keiko for her actions, suggesting that everyone in NERV has been guilty at one point or another to contributing to the state that NERV was in now. Ayako sighs, nodding slowly and saying that she's failed as a guardian for Tetsuo and Mari. The commander shakes his head, saying that Ayako did what she could, but it was time for Tetsuo to stand on his own two feet and move on his own.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo and Koichi are sitting in the large artificial hot springs room that is built into NERV's headquarters. They both lean against each other, seeming tranquil. Then Koichi speaks, asking Tetsuo if he wouldn't mind answering a personal question. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he doesn't mind. Koichi nods, and asks Tetsuo why he always puts his life on the line for others. Did he think that their lives were worth more then his? Tetsuo frowns, and replies that he's never felt like he belonged in this world, and that even as a child he knew something was wrong. Koichi comments that it's sad for a child to think he should die. Tetsuo replies that he doesn't want to die, but wouldn't mind if he had to die to save someone's life. Koichi asks if Tetsuo would give his life for him. Tetsuo nods, saying that Koichi is his friend. Koichi blushes, replying that he's thankful for Tetsuo's affection. Tetsuo glances over at a nearby clock, and comments that it's getting late. Koichi nods slowly, saying that they should get some sleep. He then invites Tetsuo to sleep over in his room. Tetsuo declines the offer, saying that he has a room of his own.

Elsewhere, SEELE is holding an emergency meeting. They decide that Akira has tried the last of their patience, and opt to remove his control over NERV. With this, they start to plan the reacquisition of NERV, and the destruction of Akira's legacy. Elsewhere, in NERV's hangar, Akira stands before EVA-Alpha, which is now outfitted in it's F-Type Armor. Akira speaks to the EVA, saying that soon the time will be at hand. With the Adamantine Sickle gone, SEELE no longer has the ability to trigger instrumentality. Akira adjusts his glasses, telling the EVA that the object of his hatred will be his ultimate tool to changing the world forever.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo and Koichi are heading to their rooms inside NERV, to sleep. As they part ways, Koichi thanks Tetsuo for the time they spent together, saying that he truly treasures it. Tetsuo nods slowly, saying that he liked it too, and that it really relaxed him. The two bid each other goodnight, and head to sleep.

The next morning, the remaining active EVA pilots are called to the command center for a meeting. However, only Tetsuo shows up. Ayako asks him where Koichi is, but Tetsuo shakes his head, saying he doesn't know. Elsewhere, in the NERV hangar, Koichi is standing in front of EVA-Epsilon. Smiling faintly, he says that it is time, before slowly floating up into the air. In the command center, alerts come up as EVA-Epsilon activates by itself. The operators reveal that no one is inside the EVA. Then alarms go off, as an AT Field is detected within central dogma. A visual on the location confirms that Koichi himself is in fact, a Titan. Commander Yayashi cannot believe that SEELE would send a Titan directly to NERV, and keep it hidden for so long. Akira orders Central Dogma to be locked down, and all entry points to be sealed off. However, Koichi simply uses EVA-Epsilon's powerful sonic attacks to blast it's way in. The commander and Akira look to each other, realizing that SEELE must have finally had enough of Akira's actions. Ayako turns to Tetsuo, who is watching on, seemingly in shock. She tells him to go deploy in EVA-Alpha and stop Koichi before he destroys all of them. Tetsuo hesitates, then hurries off toward the hangar, anger slowly creeping over him. By the time he launches, Tetsuo is in full Gekido trigger mode, his eyes ablaze with rage.

EVA-Alpha quickly intercepts EVA-Epsilon, tackling it with a powerful roar. Tetsuo shouts at Koichi, calling him and traitor and saying that he was supposed to be his friend. Koichi calmly replies that he still loves Tetsuo, and EVA-Epsilon goes on the offensive. The two EVAs battle back and forth. At one point, Tetsuo produces a progressive dagger from Alpha's armor, and attempts to impale Koichi with it. However, Koichi generates a powerful AT Field that Tetsuo is unable to penetrate. The battle between the two EVAs gets so fierce that they smash through remaining Central Dogma defenses, ending up in Terminal Dogma itself. Seeing where he is, Koichi floats off, leaving Epsilon behind to deal with Alpha. As Koichi approaches the chamber where Uranus is kept, he is confronted by Haruko. She briefly generates an AT Field, which MAGI detects for a few moments before it's drowned out by Koichi's. Koichi smiles at Haruko, telling her that they have much in common, then asking her if he can pass. Haruko glances past Koichi, at the battle between the two EVAs, and asks Koichi not to harm Tetsuo. Koichi chuckles, saying that he could never harm Tetsuo. Haruko seems satisfied with this, and drifts off. Koichi then pries the doors to Uranus's chamber open with his AT Field.

However, as he enters the chamber, he frowns. Gazing up at the massive Titan nailed to the cross, he says that it isn't Uranus at all, but rather Gaia. He sighs, saying that his mission here was failure, just as EVA-Alpha defeats EVA-Epsilon. Alpha charges into the chamber and grasps Koichi in it's hands. Koichi allows this to happen, not raising his AT Field. Tetsuo demands to know why Koichi betrayed him, and why he would cause this pain. Koichi explains that he was destined to do battle against humanity, his path laid out before him ahead of time. Koichi then admits that he's decided he has no right to that destiny. When Tetsuo asks him what he means, Koichi explains that he's just a cheap copy, and that Tetsuo is the genuine article. Tetsuo blinks heavily, asking Koichi if he is a clone of him. Koichi nods, saying that SEELE created him to be a complacent replacement for Tetsuo, knowing full well that they would be unable to control him. Tetsuo frowns gravely, asking Koichi how a clone of him could be a Titan. Koichi smiles faintly, telling Tetsuo that he knows the answer to that already. Tetsuo closes his eyes and sighs, briefly generating an AT Field himself. He says that he understands now, and that he has to kill Koichi. Koichi nods, saying that in the end, he was able to be one with Tetsuo again, if not for a little way. This made everything worth while. There's a long pause before Tetsuo thanks Koichi for all that he's done, then crushes Koichi's body in Alpha's hand. A while later, Akira and Haruko stand with each other in the hangar, watching as EVA-Alpha is cleansed, Koichi's blood being washed away from it's hand. Tetsuo is meanwhile back outside, looking over the sea water that's spilled into the geo-front. Ayako steps up to Tetsuo's side, asking him if he's okay. Tetsuo replies that he realized the feeling he felt around Koichi, likening it to a whole feeling, as if Koichi made him complete. Ayako apologizes to Tetsuo, saying that she wished he didn't have to kill him. Tetsuo replies that he didn't kill Koichi, and that Koichi chose to die. Ayako nods slowly, then asks Tetsuo what he's going to do next. Tetsuo replies that he's going to uncover the complete truth about his past, once and for all.


	25. Phase 25: Bittersweet Symphony of Life

**Phase 25 - The Bittersweet Symphony of Life**

Fourteen hours have passed since Tetsuo defeated Koichi, the last Titan. He's now sitting with the comatose Mari, holding her hand. He speaks with her, saying that his entire world is falling apart around him, and that everyone he loves is getting hurt. He says that he thinks that he's bad luck, and wonders if he's ever had any say in anything that's happened. Tetsuo strokes Mari's cheek, then says that none of that matters to him right now, and that he won't let his life be torn apart. He says that he's going to fight, that he's going to rise up against the forces that are trying to dictate his destiny. He won't let the pain and the suffering of his friends be for nothing, saying that for Mari, for Ayako, for Koichi, for Kenji, for Haruko, for everyone out there that's ever counted on him, he's going to make things right again. Tetsuo then rises to his feet, and kisses Mari on the cheek. He whispers in her ear that he might not come back this time, but she should know that he loves her very much. Tetsuo then stands up straight, raising a gun into his hand and gazing over to the doorway.

Elsewhere, Akira is sitting in his office, going over the information he can find on what SEELE intends to do next. Shaking his head, he calls SEELE a flock of fools, then calls Haruko up, asking her to meet him in Terminal Dogma, and that it was time for them to complete their destiny. Akira hangs up, and rises to his feet. He heads over to the door, but as it opens, Tetsuo is standing there, his gun raised at Akira. Akira stands there, gazing at him and asking him what he wants. Tetsuo replies that he wants the truth, the complete truth, and that Akira isn't going anywhere until he gets it. Akira takes a step back, saying that if Tetsuo wants to see how deep the rabbit hole goes, he was more then willing to share.

Meanwhile, Ayako is sitting in her office, armed with the disc that Kenji compiled for her. As she goes through it, she stumbles upon a video file. She opens it, revealing a message from Kenji. He says that if she's watching this, it's more then likely that he's dead. He forgives Ayako for doing what she had to do, saying that she could be the only person to have killed him. He then tells her that the disc has a special program on it that will allow her to hack all the MAGI systems in the world. He says that if she's in search of the truth behind NERV, then she should use it. Kenji wishes her good luck, then tells her how much he always loved her. The message ends, and Ayako sits there for a moment, trembling. She bites back tears though, and activates the program on the disc. It immediately takes over her computer, and begins to worm itself into all the MAGI systems all over the world. Ayako decides to search for the true cause of the 2nd Impact, wishing to know the real reason behind her father's death. She discovers that the 2nd Impact occurred when humans reduced Uranus to a embryonic form using the Adamantine Sickle, in order to reduce the damage caused by the Titans as they appeared, as predicted in the dead sea scrolls. While searching, Ayako stumbles across the true intentions of the Human Instrumentality Project, and is horrified. She discovers that SEELE believes that humanity as a whole has reached a evolutionary dead end. That it has no real future. So they intend to artificially initiate what they believe should be the next step of evolution for man, a perfect single being of unified thought. SEELE intends to accomplish this by causing the Third Impact. Ayako recoils, realizing that SEELE had only approved the construction of the EVAs in order to use them for the Third Impact, Alpha in particular seeming to be the main focus of their mission. Ayako rises to her feet, taking her laptop with her as she hurries into the command center. Confronting the commander, she reveals the truth to everyone, and demands that Commander Yayashi step down from his role. The command center staff seem shocked, but Commander Yayashi seems relieved, telling Ayako that he had always hoped that someone would see through the madness, and rise up against it. Ayako asks him why he would allow things to get this far if he didn't believe in them, to which the commander replies that he did believe in them at first, but by the time his mindset changed things were too far along for him to make a difference. Commander Yayashi states that he's just an old frail man, a teacher placed in the role as a puppet leader. Ayako frowns, telling the commander that it's not too late for him to redeem himself, asking him to help NERV prepare for what SEELE was planning. The commander nods, and gives Ayako the authorization to release Keiko from prison. Ayako asks why she should allow Keiko that freedom, and the commander replies that just like him, Keiko was used by Akira, and that she has just as much right to put an end to this as anyone else. Ayako nods slowly, reluctantly agreeing with him and giving the order to have Keiko released.

Elsewhere, SEELE gives the authorization to use all the other MAGI systems in the world to commence a viral attack on Tokyo-3's MAGI, in an attempt to shut down NERV so they may take over, and eliminate Akira. The operators in NERV register the attack, saying that MAGI will be unable to defend itself for very long. Just then, Keiko walks into the command center, saying that she won't allow MAGI to be taken down so easily. She then sits down at a computer, producing a CD. She loads a special defense program that she wrote herself in case SEELE ever betrayed NERV onto MAGI. Ayako asks Keiko how she knew that she would need a program, and Keiko replies that she knew Akira too well. The defensive program works perfectly, Tokyo-3's MAGI not only stopping the viral attack, but rebounding it back to the other MAGIs, shutting them down. SEELE receives the report on what has happened, and decides that they have to fall back on other means. They convene a special meeting to order the deployment of the mass produced EVAs, from Zeta to Xi. The committee also contacts the Japanese government, tricking them into approving of a special task force to invade NERV, destroy it's facilities, and kill everyone in sight. SEELE manages this by telling the Japanese government that NERV intends on provoking the Third Impact, which will destroy humanity. The mission is clear. The main objective is to locate the remaining EVA pilots, kill them, then seize Uranus, Gaia, EVA-Alpha, and EVA-Beta from NERV. Anyone who gets in the mission's way is to be killed without mercy. Lukas Brauer explains that without the Adamantine Sickle, they will unable to initiate the Third Impact using Gaia, then says their only option is to attempt it using the EVAs instead. Elsewhere, the Japanese government, unaware of SEELE's treachery, approves of the attack on NERV, and immediately deploys forces to take them down.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo and Akira stand alone in Akira's office, Tetsuo's gun trained on Akira's skull. Akira leans on his desk, and asks Tetsuo what he would like to know first. Tetsuo asks him what his intentions are, saying that Akira's mission and SEELE's mission have seemed to split away drastically. Akira nods slowly, saying that he never intended on going through with SEELE's mission, but that his motives did change somewhat. He blames this on Kazuo Honda, claiming that Kazuo stole the most precious thing that Akira had away from him, that being Yuriko. Tetsuo exclaims that Akira did that himself, and that he destroyed Yuriko's soul with his own greed. Akira dismisses Tetsuo, saying that he didn't want to kill Kazuo, but had no choice. If he had left things be, Yuriko would have eventually drifted away, Kazuo stealing all of her love. Tetsuo shakes his head, and asks Akira what any of this has to do with the Instrumentality Project. Akira explains that while SEELE wishes to attempt to evolve humanity, he merely wished to create a perfect world for himself and Yuriko, devoid of all that would seek to tear them apart. Tetsuo scowls, saying that Akira cannot just toss humanity aside and steal away a person's free will just to satisfy his own greedy desires. Akira adjusts his glasses, saying that Tetsuo sounds just like Kazuo. Tetsuo's eyes narrow, then he asks the big question. Was he his own person, or was he a clone like Haruko? A clone of Kazuo Honda? Akira chuckles, and says that Tetsuo is far more unique then any clone. Tetsuo demands to know what Akira means. Akira explains that Tetsuo is indeed created from the blood of Kazuo Honda, but also possessed the seed of Uranus within him. Akira then reveals that Tetsuo is, in effect, the 18th Titan, Cronos. Tetsuo clenches his fists, asking how he could be a Titan if his life's purpose was to protect humanity from evil like Akira. Akira asks Tetsuo if he's ever felt right about his place in the world, and that if he's ever truly felt like he belongs with the people around him. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, then nods. He says that it doesn't matter what he is, and that the people in his life love him, and he loves them back. Akira calls Tetsuo a fool, that he's only shielding himself from the truth of the matter. Tetsuo was a Titan. If those in his life found out, they would kill him. It was that simple. Akira calls Tetsuo an enemy of humanity who doesn't realize it. Tetsuo scowls, shooting Akira in the arm and saying if people found out the truth about him, that he would gladly die to keep them safe. Akira slips to one knee, holding his arm. He stays there for a moment, then chuckles, and rises to his feet. Tetsuo is shocked to see that the wound on Akira's arm has already healed. He asks Tetsuo how it's felt to carry the anger of a dead man for all these years. Tetsuo claims that his anger is his own, but Akira replies that like it or not, a portion of Kazuo's soul lay deep inside Tetsuo's mind, spurring him on, reminding him of the pain and anger that Akira inflicted on him during the Alpha Incident. Akira mocks Tetsuo, saying that even in his defining moment as a individual, he's being lead on by another's actions. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that Akira is wrong. He tells Akira that no amount of anger from Kazuo could match the contempt he felt for Akira, and the way he's lived his life. When Akira asks what Tetsuo means, Tetsuo declares that Akira has lived his life by destroying the lives of others, and that all he knew how to do was hurt. Tetsuo continues, saying that Akira couldn't possibly create a perfect world, as a perfect world wouldn't include disgusting, sad monsters such as Akira himself. This seems to briefly get a rise from Akira, who claims that his existence has actually been real, while Tetsuo's has been a joke of a life, all scripted for him ahead of time with no real control over his fate. Tetsuo fires his gun twice, shooting Akira in the stomach. As Akira doubles over, Tetsuo tells him that he's taking his life back now, and won't let anyone stop him. Akira laughs softly, standing straight again and calling Tetsuo an idealist fool. Tetsuo narrows his eyes, asking Akira what he's done to himself. Akira adjusts his glasses, and undoes his shirt, revealing the form of the embryonic Uranus fused to his chest over his heart. Tetsuo recoils, saying that Akira has turned himself into a mockery of humanity. Akira replies that he's no more a mockery then Tetsuo himself. Tetsuo raises the gun again, contemplating emptying the rest of it's clip into the twisted form on Akira's chest, when the whole facility shakes. Tetsuo asks to know what that was, and Akira suggests that SEELE is making it's final move. He then asks Tetsuo which he would prefer. To stand there and try to kill him, or rush to the aid of those he loves. Tetsuo scowls, standing there for a moment, before turning and running out of Akira's office. Akira smirks, and takes his leave as well, heading toward Terminal Dogma.

In the command center, the operators report that NERV's defenses have been penetrated by a armed military force. Ayako curses, stating that NERV wasn't ready for an armed assault by human beings. The commander states that they had no reason to be, as they all believed that the Titans were the true threat. Cameras situated all over the facility show the horrible massacre as the special operations soldiers mercilessly kill NERV employees, blowing them away. Others try to arm themselves and fight back, but simply don't have the firepower that the soldiers do. Commander Yayashi orders that everyone in the command center arm themselves, as the troops were likely to be coming right for them. Ayako says that she has to go make sure that Mari and Tetsuo are safe. The commander gives her permission to leave, but gives her a few extra clips of ammo before she goes.

Elsewhere in the facility, Tetsuo has already intercepting several groups of soldiers. Thanks to his combat training however, he manages to hold his own and take them down. He stops over a few fallen NERV employees, checking them for signs of life. When he finds that they're dead, he scowls, cursing SEELE before moving on.

Meanwhile, Ayako has deftly made her way to the infirmary, where several armed NERV agents are watching over Mari. Ayako asks them who sent them, and the NERV agents reply that the Commander called ahead for them to watch over Mari until Ayako got there. Ayako nods, telling the agents to take Mari to EVA-Delta and put her inside, saying that it's the safest place for her right now. When they ask what she's going to do, Ayako explains that Tetsuo is still somewhere in the facility on his own, and she isn't sure how long he can go up against the invading force. With her orders given, Ayako hurries off as the agents wheel Mari's bed on to the hangar.

Meanwhile, troops have penetrated central command from below, and are firing up at the crew in the balcony. Everyone takes cover and starts firing back, while the commander seals the rear entrance. Just then, the whole facility shakes violently as a N2 mine is dropped into the geo-front from the above. However, the sea water inside the geo-front takes the brunt of the explosion, nearly completely evaporating. However, the remains of Tokyo-3 collapse inward down into the geo-front, unable to take the force of the blow. Ayako curses, telling herself that it might be the end, then calls to central command, asking if they're able to get a visual on Tetsuo. Pinned down by gunfire, the operators can only tell Ayako that Tetsuo is moving through the facility, and that the firearm he was using ran out of ammo during his last encounter. Ayako curses, and hurries along to the areas that the operators told her Tetsuo was spotted.

As she walks along, he is stricken in the head from behind. Ayako sinks to the ground in the daze, dropping her gun and looking over her shoulder. A squad of soldiers stand over over, aiming their guns at her. One of the soldiers remarks that they should have some fun with her before they finish her off. The others admonish him, telling him that they're only there to kill the NERV members. The lead solider apologizes to the dazed Ayako, telling her that it's nothing personal. However, as they advance on her, one of the soldiers lets out a choked cry as a large army knife thrusts out the front of his throat, splattering blood all over. Tetsuo rips the knife back out of the soldier, then slams it into another soldier's chest while he's surprised. The remaining soldiers turn to open fire at Tetsuo, but he quickly slips between them, drawing their sidearms from their holsters and blowing them away with their own guns. As the two soldiers slump over, Tetsuo drops the guns and leans over Ayako, helping her to her feet. Tetsuo remarks that her combat skills seem to be rusty, and Ayako shakily replies that her mind was occupied with other things. She shakes the cobwebs from her head, then tells Tetsuo that they have to get to a safer location. She takes his hand, and the two start off.

Elsewhere, deep inside Central Dogma, Haruko is standing in Gaia's chamber. She is holding an old picture in her hands, that of a much younger version of herself and Tetsuo, standing there with Akira. She runs her fingers over the image of Akira, before frowning and tearing it away from the rest of the image. Just then, Akira entered the chamber, greeting Haruko and asking her if she was ready. Haruko turns to face him, nodding as she holds the picture behind her back.

During all of this, Mari has been hidden away in Delta's cockpit. There in the EVA, Mari's mind drifted, fighting a battle against itself. She thinks to herself how she's failed everyone, and that she should just die if she can't fend for herself. Then, she hears the voice of her father in her ears, slowly rousing her from her coma. His voice pleads with Mari not to give up, saying that she doesn't have to be strong on her own to live in this world. Mari responds that she loves Tetsuo, the boy who protected her. Mari's father says that she has much to live for, and should fight on for it. Mari thanks her father, saying that after all this time, she knows that he's been with her inside EVA-Delta. She then cries out, saying that she won't let fear control her ever again. Just then, EVA-Delta's eyes burst with light, as a crimson blast fired out into the geo-front. Mari was conscious again, and in full control of EVA-Delta.

In central command, the operators realize that EVA-Delta is active and contact it, telling Mari about the situation NERV is in. Mari scoffs, saying that the forces were no match for her, arming Delta with several weapons around her before leaping out into the geo-front. The forces outside immediately unleash a full assault on EVA-Delta. However, their weaponry is useless against it's AT Field. Looking for an alternative way to take it down, the forces attack Delta's umbilical cord. However, Mari laughs at their efforts, saying that EVA-Delta's been outfitted with an artificial S2 Organ while she was in her coma. With full energy remaining, she unloads on the Japanese forces. In shortly under five minutes, Delta has completely wiped out the forces outside of NERV, prompting SEELE to order the immediate dispatch of the mass produced EVAS, saying that it takes a monster to destroy a monster. As EVA-Delta stands there in the geo-front, victorious, Mari hears a strange sound from above. She looks up to see a force of strange EVA-like machines flying overhead with tremendous wings. She contacts central command, asking what they are. Central command explains that they are the mass produced EVAs, and like her own EVA, were equipped with S2 Organs. As the mass produced EVAs circle overhead, Mari snorts, calling them on and saying that nothing mass produced can take on an original.

Elsewhere, Tetsuo and Ayako are slowly fighting their way through NERV, trying to get to the hangar. However, the remaining troops inside are now focusing their mission solely on them, making their path difficult. This has also cleared up the pressure on central command. They contact Ayako on her phone, telling her that Mari is awake again, and fighting in EVA-Delta. Before she can pass this on to Tetsuo, they also tell her that the mass produced EVAs have appeared as well, and that they are also equipped with S2 organs. Ayako nods, asking them to patch her phone in to Mari. They do so, and Ayako tells Mari that she wishes she had time to explain things fully, then states that she must fight the mass produced EVAs on her own, until she's able to get Tetsuo to EVA-Alpha. Mari tells her not to worry about it, saying that she can handle them on her own. Ayako thanks Mari, then hangs up. Tetsuo says that he knew Mari would wake up when it mattered. Ayako nods, replying that it seems their luck is changing. The two then hurry on to an elevator.

Outside, the mass produced EVAs start to land, and surround EVA-Delta. Mari prepares herself, saying that she'll spare Tetsuo the effort of fighting. With this, she lunges at the nearest mass produced EVA. Moving swiftly, she tears into it with Delta's progressive knifes, soon decapitating the EVA. Mari notes that the mass produced EVAs don't seem to be very difficult at all, and moves on to the others. Delta is a whirlwind of carnage as Mari attacks the mass produced EVAs, destroying them one by one. Central command monitors Mari's progress, the commander noting how the mass produced EVAs don't seem to be any match for Mari's superior pilot skills.

Back inside NERV, Tetsuo and Ayako are slowly getting closer and closer to the hangar. However, just as they turn a corner, they are ambushed by a group of soldiers who open fire on them. Tetsuo instinctively shoves Ayako to the other wall, shielding her as bullets rain down upon them. Tetsuo is stricken several times in the chest, throwing him backwards against the wall. Ayako cries out, looking helplessly as Tetsuo slumps against the wall, his eyes becoming glassy. Inside the hangar, a dull rumbling emanates from EVA-Alpha, as if it were growling. It's eyes glow faintly, as LCL seeps out from it's chest plate. Back out in the corridor, Ayako is trapped in a desperate gunfight with the soldiers, as she tries to clear them away to tend to Tetsuo. Tetsuo blinks heavily, the gunfire seeming distant to him. He touches his hand to his chest and holds it in front of his face. He discovers that LCL is seeping out from the wounds instead of blood, and nods slowly to himself, saying that he'll be there soon to an unknown source. Slowly Tetsuo straightens up, swaying a bit as he stands there. Ayako sees this and is shocked, crying out for Tetsuo to get out of the line of fire. The soldiers take aim at Tetsuo again, and open fire. However, Tetsuo holds his hand out as they do so, and generates a powerful AT Field that stops the bullets dead. The soldiers are caught off guard by this, while Ayako watches on in wonder. Tetsuo softly speaks, calling the soldiers pests before launching the AT Field at them. The soldiers are swept up against the field, and are crushed against the wall down the hall behind them before the field vanishes. Tetsuo looks to Ayako, his eyes glowing faintly. Holding his hand out to her, he says that they should hurry. Ayako, absolutely taken back by what she's witnessed, nods and takes Tetsuo's hand.

Outside, Mari defeats the final mass produced EVA, slamming her fist into it's chest and crushing it's S2 Organ. As she stands there, surrounded by the fallen EVAs, she notices that none of them have exploded, despite the fact that she's destroyed their cores. As she ponders this, one of the mass produced EVAs double bladed weapons came spiraling at Delta. Mari spots it and raises her AT Field to deflect it. However, at the last moment, the weapon shifted in shape to that of the form of the Adamantine Sickle, creating a perfect replica of it. The sickle slices through Delta's AT Field, it's blade slamming into Delta's head. Mari screams out in agony as blood bursts out from her own eye, as if suffering the same wound as her EVA. EVA-Delta is thrown to the ground by the force of the sickle, pinned there by it's head as the other mass produced EVAs start to rise up again.

Back inside NERV, deep within Terminal Dogma, Akira and Haruko stand directly under Gaia, which has completely regenerated it's body. Just then, the sound of a gun cocking can be heard. Akira glances over his shoulder, to find Keiko there, aiming a revolver at him. Keiko tells Akira that she won't let Akira do what he plans to do, stating that she's doing to end it all there. She produces a remote from her coat pocket, saying that it will trigger NERV's self destruct sequences. However, as she tries to activate it, nothing happens. MAGI rejects her command. Keiko thinks back, remembering how her mother once told her that she put herself into MAGI. Muttering, Keiko says that her mother has chosen Akira over herself one last time. Akira produces a gun of his own, taking aim at Keiko. He says that he really did love Keiko, but Keiko calls him a liar, saying that he could only ever love a ghost. With that, Akira opens fire, shooting Keiko directly in the chest. Keiko stumbles backwards, giving a stunned look to the two, before falling backwards into the LCL that surrounded them. As Keiko floats there, slowly dying, she thinks to herself how she's surprised Akira actually killed her himself, rather then waiting for her to commit suicide like the other women in his life.

Back outside in the geo-front, Mari desperately tries to free Delta from the predicament that it's in, despite the pain in her eye. The mass produced EVAs suddenly lunge upon Delta then, and start to bite into it. Mari cries out in agony as she feels the pain of their bites. She begs Delta to fight back, to get up and defend itself. However, one of the mass produced EVAs then grasps Delta's S2 organ, and rips it out. Mari shudders uncontrollably as Delta's power source is torn free, making the EVA useless.

Back inside NERV, Tetsuo and Ayako have finally made it inside the hangar, leaving heaps of crushed bodies in their wake as Tetsuo uses his AT Field against the troops. As they make it into the hangar, central command contacts them, telling Ayako that Mari is being eaten alive outside. Tetsuo sways a bit, coughing up some LCL. Ayako looks to him, saying that he's in no shape to fight. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that as long as he has a breath in his body, he can fight. He then turns to Ayako, and tells her that he forgives her for not believing him about Gaia all those years ago. Ayako's eyes begin to well up with tears, and she tells Tetsuo to not start talking like that. Tetsuo smiles faintly, saying that he appreciates Ayako for all the things she's done for him, and apologizes for being such a pain. Stepping up to her, he hugs her close. Ayako hugs him back, crying sadly. Tetsuo tells her that he has to go now, to which Ayako tells him not to take long, as she wants to take him and Mari out for dinner later. Tetsuo nods slowly, saying that sounds good, before letting go of Ayako and heading toward Alpha. As he gets out of sight, Ayako falls to her knees and cries uncontrollably, looking at the LCL on her hands from Tetsuo's wounds.

Back outside, Mari has curled up inside Delta's cockpit, racked with agony as the mass produced EVAs feast upon her EVA. Just then however, a tremendous explosion of golden light rose up from NERV, causing the mass produced EVAs to lose focus on Delta. Mari slowly looks up to try and see what's going on. EVA-Alpha slowly rises out from the light, dressed in full armor and clutching it's progressive katana. Inside it's cockpit, Tetsuo breathes heavily, telling the mass produced EVAs that it's his turn to dance. The mass produced EVAs lunge away from Delta's ruined form, toward EVA-Alpha. EVA-Alpha leaps forward as well, poised to attack. EVA-Alpha splits the first MP EVA it faces right in half with the katana, bursting through it's split form to behead another. One MP EVA leaps onto Alpha's back and bites into it's neck, but Tetsuo quickly buries the katana through the EVA's head, throwing it aside in the process. A pair of the MP EVAs tackle Alpha, knocking it's progressive katana aside. However, Tetsuo is undaunted, slamming Alpha's hands into one of the EVA's mouth, then splitting it's head in half. It then grasps the mutilated EVA's form by the ankle, and uses it to smash the other MP EVA's core. As another MP EVA approaches Alpha, Tetsuo throws his arms out, Alpha launching it's AT Field right through the MP EVA, tearing it to ribbons. Back in command central, everyone watches the battle in awed silence. The commander shakes his head, saying that this is the true power of EVA-Alpha. Not it's rage, but it's conviction. Facing down three final MP EVAs, Tetsuo breathes heavily as the exertion begins to take it's toll. One of the MP EVAs takes it's double bladed weapon, and forms it into a Adamantine Sickle replica. It then hurls the weapon at Alpha, attempting to defeat it like they defeated Delta. However, Tetsuo snaps back to attention and catches the scythe-like weapon. Then then leaps at the three remaining MP EVAs, using their own weapon against them as he slices through them with the sickle.

With all the MP EVAs defeated once again, Tetsuo tosses the sickle aside and hurries to Delta's side, gingerly picking it up. Mari speaks weakly, asking Tetsuo if he is her guardian angel. Tetsuo responds that he's just a guy who wants to keep the girl he loves safe. Mari, not realizing Tetsuo's condition, tells him that she wants to be with him forever. Tetsuo tells her that won't happen unless he gets her to a safe place, and sets Delta down onto a launch plate. Mari says that she can still fight, but Tetsuo explains that Delta no longer has any arms or legs. He then reassures her that he will make everything right, and that she should just rest. Mari hesitantly nods, telling Tetsuo that he'd better give it his all, or she would never forgive him. Behind Alpha, the MP EVAs are beginning to regenerate again. Tetsuo contacts command central, telling them to lower Delta down into the hangar, where it was safe. They do so, and Tetsuo watches as Delta lowers from sight. EVA-Alpha turns to the MP EVAs, Tetsuo wondering how can destroy them permanently.

Just then, deep inside Terminal Dogma, Akira and Haruko embrace, both of them glowing brightly. The ground begins to shift and crack, and command central tries to determine what's going on. The operators say that something has been detected in Terminal Dogma, but are unsure as to what exactly it is. Just then, the ground in front of NERV bursts, and light floods out. Tetsuo shields his eyes as the MP EVAs turn to focus on the light. A massive form slips up from the ground, appearing to be a far larger replica of EVA-Alpha, only it's pure was pure white, and it's core a golden color. Tetsuo asks command central what this is, but instead gets a reply from within this form. It is Akira, and he introduces Tetsuo to EVA-Omega, the product of his mission to create a perfect world. Tetsuo says that it isn't possible for Akira to have developed EVA-Omega in secret, to which Akira responds that it wasn't created, but born from the will of two souls. Tetsuo is silent for a moment, then asks who Akira has trapped within this EVA. Akira reveals that Haruko has offered herself to be Omega's core. Tetsuo grits his teeth, calling Akira a bastard as Alpha's Gekido Trigger activates. The MP EVAs lunge at EVA-Omega, drawn to it's incredible power. EVA-Omega repels them with a powerful AT Field, then raises it's hand into the air as Akira calls out for the Adamantine Sickle. Out in space, the sickle glows, then begins to return to Earth at incredible speed. It soon finds itself in Omega's hands, where it indeed looked more like a sickle then a scythe compared to Omega's large frame. Akira looks down upon the MP EVAs as they throw themselves at Omega's AT Field. He calls them pathetic, nothing more then mere copies of an imperfect being. He then brings the sickle down, slashing through the MP EVAs in mass. As they're sliced into, the MP EVAs rot and fall apart, quickly defeated by Omega's power. EVA-Alpha watches on, Tetsuo gritting his teeth. Tetsuo asks Akira if this is what he had planned the whole time. Akira replied that he couldn't think of a better way to bring about a perfect world then to destroy the one thing that made his life imperfect. Tetsuo scowls, saying that he'll send Akira to hell, before EVA-Alpha lunges forward at Omega. Akira chuckles dryly, and thrusts an AT Field at Alpha, smashing it against the ground. Undaunted, Tetsuo quickly recovers, and engages Omega in combat. However, he is weary of avoiding the sickle, knowing what might happen if Akira is able to strike him down with it. Because of this caution, Omega is able to take advantage, and pin Alpha against the ground with an AT Field. Looming over Alpha, Akira tells Tetsuo that it is time to end this struggle, then raises the sickle above Omega's head.

However, as it slices down to strike, Omega stops short, as if it's arm is frozen. Akira tries to figure out what's happened, then Haruko's voice echoes in his mind, telling him that she doesn't want this, and won't let him control her anymore. Seeing a chance for Tetsuo, the commander orders that the AT-Field Sword be directly deployed to the battlefield. As Akira struggles to regain control of Omega from Haruko, Tetsuo pulls free of it's AT Field. Coughing up LCL, Tetsuo looks around the field, and notices the AT Field Sword sitting on a launch plate. EVA-Alpha rushes toward it, Tetsuo knowing that his best chance to defeat Omega is now. Akira sees what's going on and cries out in rage, asking why Haruko would chose Tetsuo over him, saying that he was the one that raised her, while Tetsuo abandoned her. Haruko's voice responds that Tetsuo loves her, while Akira doesn't know what love is. Just then, Alpha arms itself with the AT Field Sword and whirls on Omega. Akira lets out a frustrated angry cry as Tetsuo hunkers down, and activates the AT Field Sword. A blade-shaped AT Field erupts from the sword hilt, slicing through the air and punching through Omega, destroying it's entry plug and killing Akira. The blade extends out into space briefly, before Tetsuo deactivates it. EVA-Omega's form stands there, motionless, but not falling. Tetsuo wonders what's going on, when EVA-Omega starts to glow. It's EVA-like external armor begins to fall apart, revealing the form a large nude Haruko. The form glows brightly as it starts to grow, rising out of the geo-front, and into the skies. Command Central has no idea what's going on, while Tetsuo says that Haruko has become Gaia. Haruko's voice echoes in Tetsuo's mind, saying that she loves him, revealing that her desire is to bring about the Third Impact with him, instead of Akira. The ground shakes around EVA-Alpha, and the skeletal failed EVAs claw up around him, taking hold of EVA-Alpha as they float up into the air with it. Commander Yayashi closes his eyes, saying that despite Akira's defeat, the 3rd Impact was going to happen anyways, as it has become Haruko's desire.

As EVA-Alpha floats there before Gaia's massive form, Tetsuo finds himself surprisingly calm, as his mind drifts between two lines of though. Haruko's voice speaks to him, telling him to be calm as the Adamantine Sickle floats in front of Alpha. It's blade slowly sinks into Alpha's S2 Organ, yet Tetsuo experiences no pain. All over the world, people stop what they are doing, and begin to shimmer. Lights fill the skies, as souls drift away from their liquefying bodies. The souls seep into Gaia's form, which continues to grow and grow. Even inside NERV, everyone gives in as their dreams become reality for them. Commander Yayashi sees himself returning to his role as teacher. The operators each drift into their own dreams, their bodies turning into puddles of LCL as light drifts from them. Inside the hangar, Ayako cradles a wounded Mari in her arms. Their minds drift as well, Ayako returning to Kenji while Mari embraces Tetsuo. Elsewhere, SEELE celebrates the coming of the 3rd Impact, as one by one their monoliths disappear. Lukas Brauer is the last to go, saying that humanity has achieved perfection. Gaia raises the geo-front of the ground, it taking the shape of a dark egg to which all the souls of humanity gather, coming together as one.

As Tetsuo watches all this, his mind drifts into his subconscious, to a vast lush field of flowers. Haruko appears before him in the nude, smiling serenely. He asks Haruko if they are dead. Haruko shakes her head, explaining that this is the climax of the human instrumentality program. She explains that every human in the world now exists as one, serenely tucked away in their own perfect images of the world. She tells Tetsuo that he can do it as well, having whatever he desires. She then approaches Tetsuo, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck. Haruko continues to speak, saying that she loves him, and that if he wanted, they could be together in Tetsuo's perfect world. Tetsuo seems to consider it for a moment, then rests his hands on Haruko's shoulders. Smiling faintly, he tells her that she doesn't love him, and that she loves Kazuo. He then calls her Yuriko. Haruko frowns, and steps backwards. Her form switches to that of Yuriko, who asks Tetsuo if he loves her. Tetsuo shakes his head, saying that he doesn't, that Kazuo is the one that loves her. Yuriko tells Tetsuo that he is one with Kazuo, but Tetsuo refutes this, saying that although he was created from Kazuo's blood, his mind is his own, and that it was time to stop living with another man's emotions. Tetsuo glows faintly, as light wisps around him, escaping his body. The light takes shape, forming Kazuo Honda. Kazuo smiles to Yuriko, saying that they've lingered in this world long enough, and that they have no right to change things to suit them. Yuriko smiles and embraces Kazuo, saying that she's ready to move on. Kazuo turns to Tetsuo, and asks him to put an end to everything, and restore the planet to how it should be. Tetsuo nods slowly, and suddenly shines brightly.

Back in the real world, EVA-Alpha explodes with light, it's armor flying off as it takes the form of a EVA made entirely of energy. It grows a tremendous pair of wings composed of an AT Field, which it uses to slice away the skeletal EVAs that surround him. They fight back briefly with AT Fields of their own, but are simply no match for Alpha's new form. As they are cut down, Alpha looks up at Gaia's massive form. Haruko asks it why it's rejected a perfect world. Alpha speaks in Tetsuo's voice, saying that there's no such thing as a perfect world, and that someone will always have to suffer for the delusion of one. Gaia closes it's eyes, Haruko saying that she cannot give up to Alpha like Koichi did. Alpha says that it understands. Gaia then attacks Alpha with a powerful energy attack. However, Alpha's AT Field completely absorbs it. Alpha apologizes to Gaia, then raises the AT Field Sword above it's head. Activating it, the blade bursts out into space, before Alpha slowly brings the blade down, cleaving Gaia's form right down the middle. Light seeps out from Gaia's body as it sheds tears, bidding Alpha farewell before starting to crumble apart. Alpha lets the AT-Field Sword fall to the ground as it flies up to the massive egg that contains humanity's souls. He says to himself that he's to restore the world how it should be. After a long moment of silence, it says that there's no other way, and rests his hands on the egg. It lights up like a sun, and Alpha is engulfed by the light, as is the entire world.


	26. Phase 26: Love Endures

**Phase 26 - Love Endures**

A year has passed since SEELE launched it's final attack on NERV. The entire world remained in a cloud of confusion for months afterwards, trying to grasp the scope of what had happened. Many things changed, while many things stayed the same. There hasn't been any sign of SEELE since they attack, seemingly just vanishing into thin air. An investigation into their operations by the United Nations was launched, but due to their complete and utter disappearance, remains inconclusive. Tokyo-3, as the legendary phoenix, has somehow risen from the ashes, completely restored to full capacity. However, no one knows how that came to be, as it appeared this way in the aftermath of the Third Impact. NERV remains beneath it in the geo-front, but all signs of the Evangelions are gone. Instead, NERV has become a private aerospace company, owned and run by Kazuhiro Yayashi. Keiko works there as a computer specialist, fully dedicated to her work. Ayako however, resigned from NERV, and became a teacher at the school the former EVA pilots attended. She also now shares an apartment with Kenji, himself becoming a teacher as well, and the two are expecting a child of their own.

Today is a special day at the school, many of it's students finishing classes and graduating. This includes Toby, who along with Toshio, managed to get their grades up. As they get ready for the graduation ceremony, Ayako and Kenji stop by to visit, to see how they're doing. Toby grins and nudges Kenji, congratulating him on finally getting the job done. Ayako lightly bops Toby on the arm, and tells him he'd better stop being perverted, otherwise their special visitor just might clobber him. Mari steps into the room smiling, in the city visiting during break from her stay at university. She greets the two, then kisses Toshio on the cheek. Toshio smiles goofily and wraps his arm around her waist, admitting that he didn't think she'd be able to visit til the following week. Mari shakes her head, saying that she wouldn't miss this day for anything. They all nod, with Ayako asking if Toshio would like to join them in a picnic with Tetsuo after the ceremony. Toshio rubs his cheek, agreeing to come along. Toby asks if it's okay for Akiko to come along as well, to which Ayako agrees, saying that it wouldn't be a party without more guests. Ayako excuses herself from the group, slipping away to another part of the school, the roof.

She finds Haruko there, her usual pale skin a healthy pinker color. Haruko turns to Ayako and smiles, waving. Ayako waves back, walking over to the railing and leaning against it. She asks Haruko if she's feeling any reservations about the picnic later. Haruko shakes her head, saying that it will be nice to see Tetsuo again. Ayako nods, asking her when her brother will be able to show up. Haruko explains that her brother actually managed to get a day off, so he'll be there with them when they go out to the picnic. Ayako smiles and looks out over the city, commenting on how perfect the day is for this reunion. The school bell goes off, announcing that the graduation ceremony is starting. Ayako tells Haruko she should hurry on down, and that she and Kenji will be sitting in the crowd cheering her and the others on.

The ceremony goes off peacefully, and without a hitch. Ayako, Kenji, and Mari all watch from the audience. Afterwards, the newly graduated 'EVA pilots' sneak away from the celebration with their classmates, meeting Ayako in the parking lot. They all load into Ayako's minivan, which she traded her sports car in for after she got pregnant. Haruko asks Ayako if they can stop by the apartment building to pick up her brother. Ayako agrees, saying that they wouldn't be able to have the picnic without him. They drive through the streets of Tokyo-3, which bustle with activity and life now, as no one has anything to fear anymore. They pull up to the apartment building, Ayako honking the horn. Haruko leans out the window, and tells her brother to hurry up, as he was supposed to be waiting for them when they arrived. The sound of someone rushing down a flight of stairs can be heard, then Koichi emerges from the stairwell, carrying his guitar case with him. He apologizes for being late, confessing that he couldn't get his agent off the phone. Stuffing his guitar in the back of the minivan along with the picnic baskets, he climbs into the minivan. Ayako confirms if everyone is ready to go, then starts driving again, travelling through Tokyo-3. Mari leans against Toshio, then asks Toby how his sister is doing. Toby puffs his chest out proudly, announcing that his sister's first movie is going to come out soon, and that she's one of the main characters. Akiko shakes her head, poking Toby's nose and asking him if he'd rather be dating his sister. Toby laughs and hugs Akiko, admitting that he's just proud of his little sister. Ayako smiles, looking to Kenji and saying that it seems that everyone's life has become perfect now. Kenji appears thoughtful, then shakes his head, saying that it's not quite perfect, but close. Ayako nods, and says they should hurry, as Tetsuo is waiting for them.

The minivan starts heading out of Tokyo-3, heading for the hilly outskirts of the city. Toshio gazes out the window, quietly asking Mari if she's nervous. Mari shakes her head, saying that she doesn't visit Tetsuo nearly enough, and needs to get it out of her system before she explodes. Toshio nods, and asks Mari if she misses him. Mari looks up through the sunroof, saying that none of them would be there if they didn't. Everyone in the minivan share a solemn moment, as it passes through the gates of a cemetery. A short while later, they come to a stop, filtering out of the minivan and gathering their things. They make their way over to a hill overlooking the city, and stop at a lone grave there. Everyone is quiet for a moment, then Haruko leans forward, and runs her hand along the top of the tombstone. She smiles, and apologizes to Tetsuo for being late. Everyone smiles and nods, each apologizing to the tombstone as they lay down a blanket, and set up their picnic. For hours, they sit there, laughing and sharing stories about Tetsuo, and the way he touched their lives. Koichi plays his guitar as they eat, offering a quiet melody for the group to reminisce to. Each of them even shares a conversation with 'Tetsuo'. Toby goes first, telling Tetsuo about how he couldn't stand him when they first met, and how he wanted to punch him in the mouth. But as the two worked together in NERV, he started to understand how Tetsuo only ever wanted to protect those around him from the dangers they all faced day to day, at the expense of putting his own body at risk. Toby thanks Tetsuo for watching out for him, and putting up with his snobby attitude. He then sets his diploma on the grave, before shuffling back to the blanket. Ayako takes a breath, and steps up next. She confesses that Tetsuo is the one that probably had the most effect on her, from the moment that she met him, to the moment they saw each other for the last time. Ayako wipes her eyes, saying that despite all of the problems he had, Tetsuo was probably the most human of all the NERV crew, caring for everyone in his own way. She then apologizes to him for not believing him about the truth behind NERV all those years ago when he first ran away. She takes the crucifix around her neck, and lays it onto the grave, telling Tetsuo not to worry about her anymore, and that she's finally found the happiness she's been searching for. Kenji steps beside her, hugging Ayako against his side. Ayako rests her head against Kenji's shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kenji tells Tetsuo that he's going to take care of Ayako now, and that he'll make sure their apartment stays clean, just like he did.

As they step away, Haruko takes her turn. She stands there for a moment, simply looking at the grave with a warm smile on her face. Finally she speaks, saying that she has no idea where to begin. She thanks Tetsuo for being her brother, and for being her only link to the humanity she struggled all her life to achieve. She then thanks him for finally giving her the chance to experience that humanity, and have a normal life. She sets a faded picture of them as children down on the grave, saying that she'll never forget him. Koichi stops playing his guitar, and steps up beside Haruko. He jokes, saying that nothing he could do would make him as good a brother to Haruko as Tetsuo was, adding that he wouldn't even want to try. He continues, thanking Tetsuo for making him whole. Koichi comments that the brief time that the two of them were close friends were his most treasured memories. He then rests the guitar against the tombstone, thanking Tetsuo for giving him a second chance at life. Haruko and Koichi sits down, and a hush falls over the group as Mari steps up to the grave. Taking a few shaky breaths, she smiles, greeting Tetsuo. She apologizes for not visiting enough, explaining that she's been avoiding it because how she can never think of anything to say. She apologizes to Tetsuo for all the grief she caused him, saying that she was just being a brat all those times, and had no real excuse for it. Continuing, she admits that it'd be easy to blame it all on the life she had previous to joining NERV, but states that it wouldn't be fair to him, as he had an equally hard life, yet never treated anyone badly that didn't deserve it. Smiling, she says that that was one of the great things about him, that he would never use his life or his problems as an excuse to avoid things, or push people around. Mari calls Tetsuo the bravest person she had ever known, and says that's why she loved him so much. Wiping tears from her eyes, she confesses how much she misses him, and how much it hurts her to think about how he's gone, but explains that she knows he wouldn't want that, not after sacrificing himself to make all of their lives so good. Taking the hair clips from her hair, she sets them down on the grave, saying that every time she smiles, she'll think of him.

With the picnic starting to wind down, the group gathers the picnic basket up, and starts to walk back toward the minivan, Mari lingering in the back. As she walks, she looks over her shoulder, spying a lone figure standing at Tetsuo's grave. She tries to focus on the person, but is too far away. The figure seems to lean down, reaching out to the grave. Afraid the person might be taking something, she starts to hurry back. The figure walks away as she approaches, and when she gets there, the person is gone. Puzzled, she looks around before looking down at the grave to check if anything is missing. Everything is accounted for however, and in fact something has been added. Mari reaches down, picking up a framed image of the whole NERV crew standing in front of the volcano resort from over a year ago. Her eyes widen and she quickly looks about again, before staring back down at the image. Slowly, a smile creeps over her face, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling onto the glass. She shakily sets the picture back down on the grave, then looks up at the sky. Hugging herself, she says "Thank you, wherever you are.." before heading up to the minivan, where everyone is waiting. When asked what she was doing, she just smiles, and climbs into the van.

**The End**


End file.
